Falling For You
by a5h13y 101
Summary: "You're falling for me." he whispered. I can't believe it but I wanted Freddie so bad right now. "Freddie, please stop." I touch his hand that was on my thigh quickly from going up more. Rated t for language and some mild sexual scenes action. Seddie!
1. Chapter 1:Surrender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly. I wish I did though :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Surrender

**Freddie POV**

"And that's it for ICarly!" Carly concluded. The two girls repeatly said bye to the camera as I walked back to my laptop.

"And we're clear." I settled the camera down. "Nice show you guys."

"Thanks. How many viewers did we get?" Carly soon was beside me.

"Um….let me see." I searched on my computer. " It looks like we added two thousand more viewers." I looked up to see Carly smiling.

"That's awesome." the blonde headed girl exclaimed.

"We should celebrate." Carly said cheerfully. "you guys want to go to Groovie Smoothie?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not." Carly and I both looked at Sam to answer. Sam was too busy texting on her cell phone to notice we were looking at her. I rolled my eyes as pathetic she was.

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"What?!" she looked up from her cell phone.

"Did you not hear me?" Carly asked. Sam got quiet and glanced at Carly than me.

"Uh..no" Sam soften her voice. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Who are you texting anyway? You been texting on your phone before Icarly, and during every rehearsal we had for Icarly. And now this." Carly said irritated.

"Nobody!" Sam said hiding her phone.

"Sam you're texting on your phone like you're going out with Jonah all over again" I reminded Sam her first boyfriend that she dating almost a year ago. She used to be obsessed with him which annoyed almost everyone.

"Nobody asked you, you dork" She gave me a dead stare.

"Nobody needs to ask me for me to say my opinions."

"Just like nobody need to asked me for me to punch you in the face." Sam pulled her hands into a fist.

"Okay!" Carly yelled. Sam and I looked at her. " Likes just forget everything that happened." Sam finally let loosen her hand but still had the death look expression on her face. "Are you coming to Groovie Smoothie with us Sam?"

"No I can't." Sam finally answered.

"Why not?" Carly seemed confused which made me understand because Sam Puckett never turns down a smoothie.

"I have a lot to do." Sam walked over to the car that was a prop for icarly and grabbed her jacket.

"Okay I guess it is just going to be Freddie and me." Carly shrugged and looked at me. I smiled a little. It been awhile since Carly and me ever hangout.

"Don't say that Carly…you are going to get the nub too happy." I made my smile disappear and gave Sam a 'Shut up' look. Carly must of saw it because she hurried Sam out the studio before Sam and I was about to fight again. Which I was glad for because I was getting tired of fighting a blonde headed demon everyday.

"Are you ready to go?" Carly still stood beside me. Letting me smell her strawberry shampoo. Wow that made me sound stalkerish.

"Almost. Let me turn off my laptop and we can head off." I shut down my computer. I walked down the stairs with Carly and grabbed my jacket off the couch and head to the door and let Carly go before me.

* * *

When we enter Groovie Smoothie we sat down our usual table.

"I'll go get our smoothie." I got back up and went to the cashier. I ordered the usual smoothie that Carly and I always get. I grabbed the smoothie and head back to the table. "One for you, and one for me." I handed the smoothie to Carly.

"Thanks." We both took a sip of the smoothie. "So what do you think Sam had to do for her to completely ditch us?" Carly took another sip. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. It's bad enough that she didn't want to hang with us but turned down a smoothie too." I glanced at Carly, I saw her smile. The best thing about Carly was her smile. It gave me a lighter mood. Just seeing her smile brightens my day sometimes. I have like Carly since sixth grade, and I been rejected ever since. It was hard to ever think that I would ever stop liking Carly Shay. But the weirdest part was I think I have. Sam and Carly- mostly Sam would always mock me or keep thinking I have this strong feelings for Carly like I did last year. But the truth was it faded away after awhile. I was starting to listen to Carly and just be friends. It also seems like every since my voice got deeper and I have gotten taller, girls are started to look at me way more than they ever did- which is creepy sometimes. Carly and I was quiet and noticed how awkward things gotten between us.

"So I was thinking about ICarly and--

"Freddie let's not talk about ICarly." Carly interrupted.

"Oh… so what do you want to talk about?" I asked dryly

"Sorry I'm just tired of talking about ICarly when I'm just with you. I mean we use to be more than just ICarly. What happened?" _You keep rejecting me that's what happened._ I thought.

"I don't know. I guess we both have busy lives." I replied.

" Really? So tell me what you been doing that makes your life so busy?" Carly folded her hands and gave me her full attention. Awkward.

"Well I didn't really mean I have a busy life but I thought you did." I corrected myself.

"No not really. But what's been up lately?" she started again. I gave her a confused expression.

"Carly we talk everyday. I'm pretty sure you know everything that I'm doing." I pointed out. She laughed.

"Yeah I know but I bet you don't tell me everything like you're suppose to." she narrowed her eyes at me. As soon as she said that it brought to the time when Carly found out that Sam and I kissed. *Shivers*

"I'm pretty sure that you know everything." I took another sip out my smoothie. "Do I know everything?" I added. She stopped drinking and looked at me. I smirked as I put her in the stoplight. She nodded her head. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Seriously you know everything." she promised.

"Okay I believe you." I looked back down at my drink and drank the rest of the smoothie.

**Carly POV**

I was happy that Freddie finally gave up and believe me. For some reason I started to look at Freddie in a different way. His personality changed a whole lot, and obviously his feature and voice did too. He wasn't obsessed with me anymore like he always was like last summer. And it only makes me want him more. His smile was bright and makes me melt a little. His body seemed to get muscular every month, was he working out? His voice was smooth and soothing that sometimes get me nervous. He didn't seem like the little boy that is our tech producer and my best friend. He was my hot best friend that so happens to be really smart. I watched him finish his smoothie. He looked up at me and I looked away. I felt my face getting hot red. Okay Carly he is your best friend, why are you acting like this?

"So Freddie do you want to watch a movie tonight at my house?" I offered. Surprisingly I was scared to get rejected by Freddie Benson.

"Um..sure. But it depends." he warned.

"What?" I waited for the answered. Getting excited for tonight.

"It can't be a romance movie." He stated. I laughed.

"Fine no Romance. But it can't also be an action movie." I added. He sighed.

"Than what kind a movie?" Freddie looked at me with his dark brown eyes.

"How about a scary movie." I offered. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I guess that's fine." He said.

"What Freddie doesn't like scary movies?" I teased. I felt like Sam for a moment. He pulled his eyebrows together.

"No.. I'm just worry about you." he teased back. We both laughed. "Where are you going to get the DVD?" he added.

"Sam has a lot of Scary movies. We can borrow hers." I answered. Freddie stood up.

"Well I got to get going. I'll see you tonight." He smiled and walked away.

--------

It was around seven o' clock so I was expecting Freddie to be at the door any minute. I went over to Sam's house and surprisingly she was home. But she did act suspicious but I ignored it. She gave me the movie called Saw III. I saw the first two so I knew it wasn't scary but it was still disturbing to watch. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a tall brunette boy standing in front of me. I moved to the side.

"What's up?" Freddie said as he walked inside.

"Nothing just can't wait to start the movie." I replied.

"Saw III right?" He said down on the couch.

"Yep, you got my text." I smiled. I turned off the lights and sat down next to Freddie.

"Where Spencer?" I grabbed the remote and press play.

"I honestly don't know." I chuckled. Freddie smiled and looked at the T.V. Once the movie was towards the middle I grabbed myself a pillow. I heard Freddie laughing next to me.

"What?" I looked at him. He shook his head. I wanted to faint as all the blood and the screaming was scarring my life. By the end of the movie I was on Freddie chest, it didn't happen on purpose. Freddie didn't seem like he was intimidated by anything in the movie. The movie finally ended.

"Are you okay?" Freddie got up and turned on the lights. I nodded my head. "We should do this again." Freddie laughed.

"Yeah so you can make fun of me? I pointed out. He shrugged.

" I got to go it's getting late." he grabbed his jacket.

"Wait can you give this back to Sam?" I grabbed the DVD case and gave it to him. He looked at the case and opened it, which had the DVD inside.

"Today?" he seemed like he was going to complained.

"Please, I told her that me or you were going to stop by and give it back." I explained. "just don't kill each other okay?" I added.

"I can't promise that?" he said before he left.

**Freddie POV**

I was in front of Sam's door in the rain. I wanted to walk away but that would be a waste of the three miles that I walked to get here. Why was I at the demon's house anyway. It's like I was actually in hell. I force myself to knock on the door. I heard footsteps coming behind the door. _Maybe it could be her mom and I could just give the movie to her mom. _I thought hopefully. The door opened and unfortunately it was Sam that opened the door.

"Oh great it would be you that have to bring me the movie." Sam roll her eyes.

"Sam the longer you try to pick a fight with me the longer I will be here, so just take your movie." I ordered. She grabbed the movie. She looked at me as I was keeping myself warm. Why couldn't I grabbed the jacket that had a hood? I turned around without a word and started to walk away quickly.

" Benson wait!" I heard her yell behind me. I turned to see her again.

"What Puckett!" I yelled back.

"Just wait inside till the rain stops." she suggested.

"No, I actually want to live for graduation." I turned around.

"I won't hit you, you dork." She yelled again. I thought to myself what I should do. As if it was a sign a lighting struck. I turned back around and run towards the house. When I enter the warm house I was shivering. I took off my wet jacket quickly and the wet shoes. Sam was already on the couch watching TV.

"I would say make yourself at home but you might just start cleaning my house or something." I gave her a sharp look. I sighed and sat on the far side of the couch so I wouldn't be near Sam. "Why are you so far away? I don't bite." I glance at her. " okay at least not tonight." she added. I got up and sat closer to her.

"So where is your mom?" I looked around the house to notice it was quiet.

"Out of town with her boyfriend." Sam said without taking her eyes off the TV. i nodded my head.

"What are you watching?" I looked at the TV.

"I don't know. It's something my mom rented. It's about a guy that is the lady's man and know exactly know what to do to get a girl to have sex with him." she answered without taking her eyes off the TV again. I started to watch it.

"You probably wouldn't understand it." I heard her comment.

" Now I do because you explained it to me." I said dryly

"No I meant by you aren't a lady's man or know any techniques to get a girl in bed with you." I was getting angry.

"How would you know?" I asked. She looked at me and smirk. She probably can tell I was furious.

"Come on Benson, you are a freaking nub. You have no experience what so ever. Except that one time." she shivered as she thought about the day we both said we weren't going to speak of it.

"You didn't either." I argued.

"But after that I got a whole lot more from other guys." she bragged. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the TV. Minutes passed and I couldn't get myself to calm down from the things she said to me. I wanted to prove her wrong but how?

**Sam POV**

My work was done, I got Fredward Benson furious. It was always my enjoyment to see him suffer. I continued watching the movie until the screen went black.

"What the hell?" I saw Freddie get up. "Why the fuck did you do that for?" I looked up at him. He Didn't have any emotion in his face or his eyes. It was creeping me out. I ignored it and try to grab the remote. Freddie grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. Damn when did this dork get strong? I tried to break from his grip but it wasn't working. When did he get stronger than me? He smirk at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I tried to pull from his grip again. He pulled me into my room. I figured he guessed where it was. He threw me onto the bed and closed the door. I looked up at him and saw him took off his shirt. " Benson this is not funny, what are you doing?" He climbed on me his hand was on each side on my body, towering me. I couldn't notice that Freddie Benson had a body…a hot four pack body. When did this nub workout? He leaned down towards me. My heart beat faster not sure what he was going to do. Not sure what I was going to do. He past my face and went to my ear.

"I'm showing you my techniques." he whispered gently in my ears. His voice made me shiver. He went back to my face and brush his lips gently against my chin, going down to neck. Teasing me as he didn't kiss my neck. I closed my eyes. Did he really want to risk his life by doing this to me? He went down till he disappeared in my vision. Suddenly I felt my shirt going up till it was over my shoulders. I decided that I was going to wait for awhile before I beat the nerd to death. He then started kissing my stomach which brought butterflies. He kissed up till he met my bra. I saw him looking at it and look at me. He smiled. I didn't do anything but stare at him. He randomly pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he settle me down on the dresser while knocking everything off the dresser. Unfortunately wearing a skirt makes it an easy access. He pulled my legs towards him so I was on the edge of the dresser making my skirt rise a bit, and he went to my neck again. He kissed it this time but lightly and smooth. I felt his hot breath every time he kissed me. I moved my head back in pleasure. I heard his voice again.

"You're making it too obvious that you're enjoying this. You don't want a dork like me to prove you wrong." I heard a smile in his voice. He was right I couldn't show him anything. He looked at my face and I tired to show no emotion. I was going to win, like I always do. He looked at my lips and lean in a bit. I felt his hot breath hitting my lips.

"This never happened, we should go back to Friends/Enemies. Let's do what we do best: hate each other." He whispered. Those words brought back to the day when we kissed. We promised nothing happened. Even though Carly found out, after we kept it the same way. I nodded my head. He went back to my lip, he leaned in and place his lips on mine. The kiss was different than what it was the first time we kissed. This time it was more passionate and it seemed like Benson had experience. Like the kiss wasn't already enough he placed his hand on my thigh. My arms was behind me, trying to keep my balance on the dresser and refusing it to place it on Freddie's face. His hand slowly went up my skirt as his other hand was place on my face. Each second this was getting harder for me. I felt a tongue licking my lips. I opened my mouth for it to enter. The next thing I notice we were French kissing! I was French kissing with Fredward Benson! I moaned as he went down my neck part of me knows that I was going to regret this later. But right now I couldn't think of nothing else but Freddie and me. His hand grip on my thigh tight. i bit my lip from the pleasure. He went back to my lips, one of my hands surrendered and almost touch Benson face. I guess Benson saw because he grabbed my hand and place it back behind me. I almost wanted to cry.i wanted to grabbed his face and vring it closer to me. Freddie was on my upper thighs. Our lips part a second.

"You're falling for me." he whispered. I can't believe it but I wanted Freddie so bad right now. It ache how I couldn't touch him but he was all over me. He was touching every good spot on my body that made me want to moan. I know what he was trying to do. I didn't have a choice. His hot body was against mine and everything. He went back to my lips. I couldn't fall for his kisses again.

"Freddie, please stop." I moaned and touch his hand that was on my thigh quickly from going up more. He took his head away from me and smile. I was breathing heavy. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the mirror. I felt both his hands on top of my thighs. I opened my eyes. "Are you okay." he smirked.

"Benson I'm going to beat your ass when I catch my breath." I hissed. He started laughing. We suddenly heard a my door opened. A figure was standing there looking at us.

**Freddie POV**

I must say that I was proud of myself. I finally won a fight with Sam. And it was something that I didn't know that I was good at. It you really want to know I was completely guessing. I placed my hands on her thighs.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She had eyes closed for about two minutes and was breathing heavy. She finally opened her eyes and gave me the death glare all over again.

"Benson I'm going to beat your ass when I catch my breath" she hissed at me. I started laughing. I almost took that as a compliment. I didn't think I would have any guts to even touch Sam the way I did. Suddenly we both heard Sam's door opened. _Oh crap is this her mom? _I thought. When the door was completely opened I saw a man figure at the door. His face was too young to be Sam's mom boyfriend. Unless Sam's mom is going for teenagers.

"Sam who is that?" I whispered only for Sam to hear. She swallowed at first.

"That's Adrian….my boyfriend." she answered.

" Oh Shit." I said under my breath.

**Hey this is my new story and I'm sorry for the people that actually liked Love mean Second Chances but I couldn't get into it as much. Maybe if I have more ideas about it I can bring it back. But this is my new story. I had a dream about it actually, it was random. But I hope you guys like it. And sorry if the beginning was boring. I didn't want to rush to the Seddie scene. And this is going to be a Seddie story. Yeah Carly likes Freddie but Freddie only sees her as a friend now. But please Review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2: No Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own ICarly. I wish I did though.

* * *

_**Suddenly we both heard Sam's door opened. Oh crap is this her mom? I thought when the door was completely opened I saw a man figure at the door. His face was too young to be Sam's mom boyfriend. Unless Sam's mom is going for teenagers. **_

"_**Sam who is that?" I whispered only for Sam to hear. She swallowed at first. **_

"_**That's Adrian….my boyfriend." she answered. **_

" _**Oh Shit." I said under my breath.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: No Emotion

**Freddie POV**

I continued staring at Adrian with fire in his eyes.

"Sam who the fuck is this?!" His voice was shaky as if he was trying to control himself. Sam pushed my hands off her thighs. I walked away from her quickly. She jumped out the dresser and walked forward to her **boyfriend. **Why on earth did Sam not tell me she had a freaking boyfriend?! Yeah I know she wanted my life miserable, but she gone too far.

"Adrian this is not what it looks like." Sam already started begging.

"Who the fuck is this boy that is half naked and was all over you.?" He yelled. His eyes was on me most of the time with a death expression. More realistic than what Sam would have on.

"I thought you were out with your boys." Sam tried changing the subject. I walked over to the bed and grabbed my shirt.

"So this is what you do when I'm hanging with my friends! You go behind my back and sleep with another boy?" He looked at me again and I froze from putting my shirt back on. He walked up to me so he was few inches away from my face.

"So you had fun messing with my girl…huh?" I looked away from his eyes and clenched my jaw, feeling agitated. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to provoke me to throw the first punch. I closed my eyes trying my best not to do so. "You couldn't get your own?" He pushed me lightly on the shoulders.

"Adrian." Sam called out behind him. I rolled my eyes knowing where this was going to lead. He ignored her.

"Come on fight me." He pushed me harder. Making me moved back a little.

"I don't want to fight you." I said calmly.

"Oh so you mess with my girl and now you don't fight me." He chuckled.

"Sam and I are just friends, we didn't do anything." I thought back as the sentence turned to a lie.

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that?" In one quick moment his fist was connect to my face hitting me directly on my cheek. I stayed at the spot where I got hit. I closed my eyes again trying to control myself. My hands balled into a fist. I was going to run forward towards him but Sam made her way between us. She walked up to me.

"Freddie please go home." she whispered. I looked down at her blue eyes. In a split second it was gone.

"Get out of it!" he hissed. He slapped her across the face and I watched Sam as she fell to the ground. I couldn't control it anymore. I was boiled up. I ran forward and grabbed his waist to knock him down. I was on top of him as I hit him directly in the face. Adrian pushed me off and got on top of me. His punches was fast and quick. Every punch left a burn to my face. I blocked some of his punch with the back of my hands.

"Adrian get off of him!" Sam cried out. Adrian obviously ignored her because he punched harder. I start punching him on the anywhere I got the opportunity I get. I punched him in the nose making it bleed. Score one for me. Adrian got off of me a little. I got up quickly and grabbed Adrian shirt. I walked towards the wall and slammed him against it.

"Freddie!" I can hear the cry in her voice. I continued slamming him against the wall. Blood was running down his face. I couldn't stop though. Adrian was getting heavier as, he was getting unconscious. "Freddie stop you can kill him!" she yelled again. I suddenly dropped him. I looked at him as I saw his face and his upper shirt all bloody. I felt warmth on my hands. I looked down and watched the blood dripping off my fingers.

* * *

**Sam POV**

(**A/N: Sam already put her shirt back on**)

Why did this have to happen to me? The day the dork wants to prove me wrong was also the day my boyfriend came to my house early. I kneeled down at Adrian trying my hardest not to cry. I didn't want Benson to see that side of me. I laid Adrian on his back and lift up his head.

"Look what you did to him!" I yelled. I looked up at Freddie. He was staring at his hands with no emotion. Just like earlier when he dragged me to my room. He didn't have anything in his eyes. He ignore me. "Freddie!" I yelled again. He dropped his hands. His eyes looked at me with a mad expression. I hesitate before I spoke again. "You nearly killed him." I looked down at my injured boyfriend. I watched as his chest slowly rise up and down.

"Oh yeah, like he didn't do crap to me!" he shout.

"You should of continue ignoring him!" I snapped.

"And just let him hit you?" he walked forward towards me. I looked back up and stood.

"Is this what this is about? Is this why you nearly killed a boy I love?" I was irritated. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't like the way he treated you." he snapped back.

"I can fight my own battles Benson." I hissed. "you out of all people should know that."

"You know what Puckett? I'm seriously tired the way treat me, and ONLY me." his voice grew louder. " You were never there for me and when you were you freaking try to make my life miserable. I did everything for you!"

"When do I ever make your life miserable…besides hitting you?" I asked.

"You didn't even tell me you had a boyfriend!" I reminded. "You made me do all that stuff and…urgh!" he grabbed his shirt and started walking away. I followed.

"No Freddie you were the one that decided, not me." I defended. He stopped walking and stood still.

"Just act like this never happened. Just don't talk to me Puckett…ever." he spat out and disappeared before my eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I have finals this week so I had to study a whole lot…urgh!!! This was basically the only free time I really had, so this is about how much I could get down. Thanks for all the reviews. They really meant a lot to me. Continue REVIEWING. **


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own ICarly. I wish I did though. But I do own Adrian!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Better

**Sam POV:**

It was the first day of school coming back from a **long, interesting, awkward **weekend. Adrian I could tell wasn't thrill or glad to see me anymore. He yelled at me the next day…and trust me it wasn't fun. It was just the fact he didn't understand. He didn't understand that I love him and not a dork like Freddie. That I want to spend my life with him. Adrian was different. He was almost similar to me but not like the Jonah way. It was when I had my confused days when I'm nice and mean at the same time. Adrian would say the nicest things but in a rude manner. Or giving me nice expensive things knowing that he stole it. It was all my fault even though I wanted to blame Freddie for all of this. I could of beat his ass the minute he dragged me into my room. Why did I even go so far to where I was falling for him? Why did I even fall for him? It was freaking Fredward! I was at my locker. I opened it and on the my books and fat cakes appeared in front of me. I didn't understand why Principle Franklin even gave me a locker when I only use it as a storage of my fat cakes. I grabbed one of the fat cakes and opened it to begin eating. Soon after I took the second bite I saw Carly coming around the corner with Fredweird.

"Hey Sam." Carly greeted.

"Hey Carls." I said with my mouth still filled with fat cakes. Freddie was on the other side of Carly's locker. I waited a second as I waited for Freddie to say hi to me as he did every morning before school. "Hello to you too Bens." I called out after I realized that he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't respond.

"Freddie, Sam is talking to you." Carly smiled a bit as if this was some kind of joke.

"I'll just see you later Carly." He gripped his hands on his book bag like he always does and walked away without a glimpse of me.

"Hmm, what was that about?" Carly looked at where Freddie disappeared to.

"I don't know." I lied. "What ever it, is he'll get over it." I said it confidently but really I was hoping that he will.

* * *

**Freddie POV: **

I decided to take a ride with Spencer and Carly to school because my mom was complaining that I took about ten minutes to get up. She kept yelling telling me that she should make my bed time earlier. It was already 7'o clock on school night!!! It wasn't like I actually sleep at that time but I would close the door and be on the computer, or texting people. Sometimes I would sneak out and hang with Carly. On our way to school Carly asked me something that made me mad all over again.

"So did you and Sam almost kill each other, when you gave her movie back?" I closed my eyes. _More like almost killing her boyfriend. _I sighed before replying.

"Nope." I answered.

"Really? So you guys got along?" she sounded shock. I looked at her. I hated when I lied to her. But sometimes you can't tell someone _everything. _I shrugged.

"I guess….I mean…I didn't stay long." I was thinking too much. I don't want to make it obvious. I was probably the worst liar on this planet. She lift her eyebrows in confused expression.

"Than what is with the bruise on your cheek?" she asked. I somehow thought she wouldn't question that.

"Long story but it wasn't Sam." I surprisingly didn't lie. She shrugged. Spencer pulled into the parking lot of Ridgeway.

"Thanks Spencer." I opened the car door.

"I'll see you guys later." Spencer yelled out. Carly and I walked into the school. When we reached Carly's locker, the demon and now a slut was in front of her locker.

"Hey Sam." Carly greeted her while she opened her locker. I tried to forget she was there or even try to forget how she was even my friend. But of course she had to make me hear her voice.

"Hey Carls." she said while something was in her mouth. I was guessing it was her stupid fat cakes. I just watched Carly as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Hello to you too Bens." I heard Sam said. Didn't she get with the whole not talking to me ever thingy. I acted like I didn't hear her. I continued watching Carly. Carly stared at me in the mirror. She laughed a little.

"Freddie, Sam is talking to you." she smiled. I needed to leave; if I was to stay any longer Carly was going to start asking me a lot of questions.

"I'll just see you later Carly." I took a hold to my book bag and walked away. Like I told myself ,act like she doesn't exist and I walked right past her without looking at her.

* * *

I had Math with the two people I hated right now. This was one of the reasons I hated 4th hour. Ms. Briggs and of course Sam herself. Sam luckily sat in the back of the room. Even though Sam was the person that I really knew in this class, I was good enough to start a random conversation with a random person. Half these people I never saw before. Was it because Ms. Brigg wanted to make my life even more miserable than what Sam already done and put me in the front? I wrote down the notes on the paper that Ms. Briggs had on the board. I noticed that she wrote down the wrong answer…oh well sucks for the people that didn't notice it. I somewhat stop acting smart around people because lately they started to seem annoyed, not saying they weren't annoyed before but now they were showing it. My writing was interrupted by a paper passed on my desk. The paper was folded like it was a note.

"It's from Sam." the boy behind me name John answered the soon to be question. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the front of the note: Please read this Freddie. It was suddenly harder to reject the note. I opened the note: (A/N: Bold = Sam, Italics = Freddie)

**Freddie I know you're aren't talking to me, but are you really going to end our friendship like this. After all these years?**

**Please Write Back.**

I suddenly got mad. After all these years are you still going to act like I'm just a little dork of boy that suddenly want to be your friend? After all these years you made my life miserable for basically no reasons. That's what I wanted to say to her, but I controlled myself.

_Don't talk to me Puckett._

I just wrote that back. I handed the note back as I heard the paper slowly moved backward to I hear the paper stopped at the destination. I looked at the board and saw all the notes I had to write down. I moan in frustration. I heard the paper coming back to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and grabbed it.

**Freddie don't do this. I thought we were friends.**

_Do you not get the don't talk to me part?_

**Freddie do you want me to say sorry…because I am. I wished Saturday night never happen.**

_Yeah but too bad it did. I even have bruises on my cheek and on my body, and the most important thing is** memories** to prove it. _

**I'm sorry.**

I crippled up the paper.

"Mr. Benson what was that you were crippling that interrupt the class?" Ms. Briggs looked away from the board and back at me.

"Just useless notes that I wrote down." I said dryly. She gave me a stoned look and turned back around and continued her lesson.

* * *

**Sam POV: **

**I'm sorry.**

I wrote down on the piece of paper and passed it to the girl in front of me. The note was passed up to the front until it reaches Freddie. I watched him as he opened the note. He read it and crippled the paper quickly. The noise and watching him did it honestly hurt noise got everyone to look at got Ms. Briggs upset. This shouldn't be happening, Freddie and I was friend since I could remember. It was nearly impossible for me to even end a friendship with someone like Freddie or Carly. And here I was losing one of my best friend. Usually nobody would ever picture Freddie as being my best friend or just a friend, especially the way I treated him but it was just a habit that I couldn't stop myself. I mean could you honestly believe I could all if the a sudden be nice to the dork? The bell rung and I gather my things when I looked up Freddie was already gone. I didn't think much about it because next was lunch and he sat at Carly and I table. I walked past him when he stopped at his locker. It didn't matter because he didn't even look at me. I met up with Carly.

"So how was your day so far." Carly asked. I shrugged and place my books in my locker. "Not good huh." She smiled.

"More like not interesting." I said calmly.

"Sam you still seem upset." I closed my locker.

"Nothing is wrong with me Carls." I smiled weakly."Just tired." I was completely lying to her. She gave up and walk with me to the lunch room. When we got there Freddie was already at the table talking to a random girl. She was smiling and had her hands on his knee. I looked at Carly and she frowned a bit. When she caught me looking at her she looked confused. She shrugged. We walked to the table, the girl glanced at us and she said goodbye to Freddie. He had a smile on his face.

"Who was that?" Carly said once she sat down at the table. Freddie was looking at the piece of paper.

"I honestly don't know. She just randomly came up to me and started to talk to me. She gave me her number." He was talking to Carly and _only_ Carly. I could tell because usually when Freddie talks he exchanged looks between me and Carly. But now he was acting like I didn't existed!

"Why would she randomly come up to you?" Carly sound confused and disturbed for some reason. He shrugged

"She said that I was hot." he added. I rolled my eyes. Freddie looked behind him to look at the girl, and it so happens that she was looking at him. She blushed when she got caught looking at him. Freddie waved and she waved back. I looked at Carly disgusted. She looked upset.

"Let's get our lunch Carly." I got up. She got up too. We headed to get our lunch and we did get it we were on our way with our nasty lunch. I mean we're in freaking high school. Why was we served corn dogs still?! We got interrupted again with the exact same girl.

"What do you want now?" I blurted out. She jumped at my loud voice.

"Sorry I was going to ask Freddie if he wanted to sit with us." she smiled and looked behind me. I glanced back. He shrugged.

"Sure…I guess." he smiled back. He started walking with her. I looked at Carly in shock and she had the same expression.

* * *

**Freddie POV:**

I got out the car from my _new _friends car. Chelsea got out real quick. I didn't understand why suddeny wanted to talk to me. I mean i asked her if this was because of Icarly and she never even heard of it, which got me surprised.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Or maybe you can text me." she said innocently.

"True." I stated. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. She grabbed my face and pulled it closer. I felt her tongue going into my mouth.

"Come on you guys I got to get going." David yelled from the driver seat. Chelsea pulled from me and giggle.

"Bye." she enter the car without taking her eyes off me. _Wow. _I didn't know where that leaves me and her, but I'll think of that later. I closed the door once she was in. I waved once they pulled out. I started walking to Bushwell Plaza.

"Get out my Lobby!!" Lewbert said the minute I walked in. I ignored him and took the elevator up to my floor. Once I got out I took my house keys. Today I had a good day. I didn't have Sam to ruin it for me. I just might have a girlfriend that is freaking hot. Which also goes along with having a kiss that wasn't Sam. I couldn't help but smiling. I was at my door. I place the key on the door knob.

"Does, your little girlfriend knows what happened on Saturday." that was the voice I didn't want to hear ever, but yet it was behind me.

"It doesn't matter because she isn't my girlfriend…yet. So maybe you should stay out of it." I turned around slowly to face Adrian. His face was all bruised up. I couldn't help but smile. This day couldn't get better.

"I don't like your tone." Adrian hissed.

"You act like I give a shit. But I do like the way you did your face…how did you do it." I tease.

"I don't think you want to mess with me." I leaned against the door and crossed my arms.

"And why is that?" I asked. The second I said that two other boys came from both corners. Adrian started smiling.

"We have unfinished business to do." the boys hands were in fisted as they walked closer to me.

* * *

**Carly POV:**

I was still upset with Freddie. I mean I know he doesn't like me anymore but couldn't he thought about us for a second. He just walked with the girl without a look back. Get to the point that I was waiting for him after school to see if he wanted a ride back home, but I had to find out by Gibby that he went with his new girl I guess. Spencer dropped me out at the apartment. He had to go to Socko's house since I'm guessing there were new socks for him. I walked up the stairs and was on the floor. I looked at my keys and looked through to find my apartment key. I walked around the corner, I looked up. And there he was. The boy I hated the past 20 minutes, was lying down on the floor in his own blood…..

* * *

**Hello readers. I got out early because of finals. I'm so excited because I got a B on one of my finals. I have one more final day and day of school till WINTER BREAK!!! So excited. I really hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry if any grammar or spelling problems. Just think of this as part 2 from the last chapter because the other one was really short. Sorry about it. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to thank everyone. I seriously wouldn't continue without the support. **


	4. Chapter 4: Fantasy Vs Reality

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

Hey people, I finally finished Chapter four and trust me it took forever!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Keep it coming! Don't be shy :] but here goes Chapter 4!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fantasy vs. Reality **

**Carly POV**

"Freddie!!!" I dropped everything I had on me and ran towards him. I kneeled down to his side and flipped him over so I could get a good look at his face. His eyes were barely open and he look like he was struggling to breathe. "Freddie!!" I yelled again. I caught his eyes on me. "Hold on Freddie, I'm going to call for help." I immediately got up and ran to my purse. I took out my cell phone and called 911. I place the phone to my face as I felt wetness on my cheek. It didn't occur to me that I was crying. I soon heard a voice on the other side. "Hello! We need help now, my friend is on the floor covered in blood."

"Okay can you please tell me where you are located?" the lady asked.

"Bushwell Plaza on the fourth floor." I said quickly. (A/N: I honestly don't know what floor they are on. Sorry if I got it wrong.). "Please Hurry!" I added.

"They are on their way honey." she assured. I hung up the phone and ran back to Freddie. I grabbed his head and place it on my lap. I notice where his hand was place. It was place on his stomach. I looked at it and look back at him. I glanced back down and lift his hand up. Large amount of blood was pouring out. I almost wanted to faint but I wasn't going to leave him alone. Instead I cried harder. I lean down and hug his face.

"Please don't leave me Freddie. You don't even know how much you mean to me. You don't know how much you mean to everyone." I suddenly heard a voice. I lift my head up to look at his face again. His face was still the same. I heard him say my name. "Freddie?" He made a small movement.

"Carly." I grabbed his free hand.

"Freddie I'm right here! Do you see me?!' his eyes went back to catch mine. He smiled a little. He took his hand away from me and place it on my face. I cried somewhat in relief.

"Carly" he paused. "I love you." my heart started to beat faster. I couldn't say anything because I was to speechless. I heard people running up the stairs. I turned around and found paramedics coming towards me.

"Excuse me." One guy suddenly grab Freddie and turned to leave. The paramedics that was left looked at me.

"Were you the one who called?" I nodded. "we would like you to come with us to ask you some questions." I went down the stairs with them and watch them strip Freddie to the stretcher and boarding him into the ambulance. The paramedic jumped on board and offer me a hand. I grabbed it and sat down. I watch them put and oxygen mask on him. I never thought Freddie would be in this situation. Especially for having a psycho mother that was trying to prevent anything to happen to him.

"He got a pulse." hearing that made me relax more. He was going to live. Now all was going through my mind was, who didn't want Freddie to live?

* * *

**Sam POV:**

I told myself that I would never place a foot on this ground ever again…but I was here, in the hospital. The place where my mother was good company to because getting hit by my dad daily. Or when the day came to where my mom didn't have to come back to…because it was also the place that my father's death was told. Hospital was the second worst place I would go, besides my house. I hated the memories that it stores. Nurses and Doctors beginning to know my name for constantly being here, or staying all night in the waiting room. People repeatedly yelling from their rooms. Or people that cries because their love one passed. I didn't cry when my dad died. I thought at first it was because I was shocked. But it hit me that he wasn't a love one to me. He was an evil, selfish, cruel some man, that some how I couldn't forget. I saw Carly and Spencer sitting down in silence looking down at nothing. Carly finally looked up and saw me before I could say anything.

"Sam!" Carly got up and hugged me. I saw Spencer got up to from behind. "I'm glad you came." she whispered.

"I came as soon as you told me." we broke our hug. They both smiled at me. I smiled back until I reminded myself why I was here. "Is he okay?" I glanced back and forth between them. They didn't answer at first. Spencer sighed.

"They said that he got a bruise or possibly a broken rib, many cuts and-

"Sam, they said that Freddie got stab a couple of times." Carly interrupted Spencer. I continued looking back and forth between them.

"Are you serious?" I whispered in disbelief. Carly nodded slowly as Spencer put his hands in his pocket and looked down.

"From the look of it, someone wanted him dead." Spencer concluded. I started to rapidly breath heavy in anger. Who in the hell would want Freddie Benson Dead?! As if Carly didn't see me she continued.

"If I didn't find him he could of….

"Stop!" I yelled. Carly jumped a little. "Just stop telling me all this!"

"Sam you wanted to know-

"I know Carly…just stop." I whispered at the last two words. I sat down and put my hands in my hair and look down. I couldn't describe how angry I was. I felt someone sitting down next to me. I figured it was Carly.

"Sam I know exactly how you're feeling." she put her hand on my back.

"Carly you don't know how I'm feeling." I snapped. I looked at her as she just sighed. I rolled my eyes and got back up. "Sam where are you going?"

"Outside." I answered dryly. "I need air."

I was lucky that nobody follow me, and the way I felt they were lucky they didn't follow me either. I was furious. I felt like everything somehow had to affect my life and nobody else. I just wanted to be happy…just for once. I was happy once in my life and that was when I met Adrian, but even now that was slowly fading away. Even though Carly and Freddie is around I felt alone all the time. As if nobody can relate to what I go through. It was nearly impossible. I stand against the wall as I watched cars go by. I always wonder if I was brave enough to end my life. If I would go on the street and not dare move. I couldn't think like that…I promise Carly. it's hard not to think like that when life isn't _splendid_ like it suppose to be. It's not like I ever keep any promises…so why now? I closed my eyes as I was getting frustrated with myself. Part of me wanted to go back inside and tell Carly I was sorry and the other part of me wanted to never to go on with my life and just end it here. I opened my eyes as I made a decision. I walked forward step after step. I decided to keep my eyes close, as I didn't want to see what ridiculous thing I was doing. I continued walking. I felt me getting closer as the air was hitting me a slight harder from the pressure of the car. I stopped and swallow.

"Come on Sam, just do it!" I hissed. I begin walking again but something made me stop.

'_Samantha I can't believe you! First your father and now you. Why would you want to hurt me like this?'_

"Mom?" I whispered.

'_Don't leave me Samantha. I know I never told you this but I love you Samantha' _

"No mom, you weren't the one that got neglected! You weren't the one that was scared at night because we were living in a bad neighborhood. You don't give a crap about me! I hate you!" I felt the tears squeezing through my eyelids. I walked forward.

'_Sam please stop.'_

Another voice spoke in my head. I stopped. It was Carly's.

'_Are you serious going to do this to me. Especially today? Was our friendship not good enough not to think about? Please don't do this. Open your eyes, you know this is crazy. You think you are going to feel brave and strong by doing this? When really it only shows your weakness.' _

"Stop!! Get out of my head!! I don't care what you guys think anymore." I wiped the tears away. I ball my hands into a fist. I walked faster. I knew I was on the edge because I felt the air almost push me backward. As if it was a sign. I sighed as I can almost feel everything coming to an end. All the misery was going to be gone. And I can finally be happy for once. I moved an inch.

'_Sam!!'_

The voice frightened me. I stopped.

'_What are you doing?' _

"What do you think I'm doing Benson?" I hissed.

'_You're giving up on everything and on everyone aren't you?' _

"Freddie you out of all people can't stop me." I smirk a little.

'_Sam I need you, please don't leave me. I'm just as lonely as you are.'_

"You just don't understand Freddie." I whispered.

'_I do. I always had. Why did you never see me hate you as much as you hated me?'_

"I-I don't hate you Freddie." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I'm scared to be alone again."

'_I'm not going to leave you Sam. Listen to me.'_

There was a honk of a truck telling me I was too close. I jumped backward as I was so close to be hit by a side of a car. My heart was beating fast. "You got what you want Benson" I was breathing heavy again. Shock that I was so close to death. " I listened to you."

* * *

**Carly POV:**

"Do you think I should check on her?" I looked at Spencer next to me. He looked at me.

"No, I think she needs her space." Spencer suggested. "Do you want something to drink? Coffee or anything?" I shook my head. "I'll be back." He kissed me on my forehead. He started to walk away.

"Please Sam don't do anything stupid." I sighed. I turned to face the hallway to where Sam left from. It been about 15 minutes or so since Sam been out. I suddenly see a blonde curly head girl walking towards me from a distance. I got up and ran up to her. I hug her when I reached her. I notice her crying. "It's okay Sam."

"I'm sorry Carly." She whispered.

"Don't be." I whispered back.

* * *

**Sam POV: **

Carly, Spencer and I waited patiently in the waiting room to find anything about Freddie. It had been about 3 hours since we heard anything about Freddie. The only thing we heard is that he was going to get surgery.

"I want to see my Fredward!!!" Mrs. Benson announced. She was yelling over in intercom. I closed my ears of how loud she is.

"When did the freak come?" I asked Carly while all of us watch Mrs. Benson being taken away by the security.

"Shortly after you want to get some fresh air." Carly answered with her eyes still on the scene.

"I'm his mother!! I got the right to see him!" She yelled as she tried to fight her way of freedom.

"You know…this is quite interesting to watch." Spencer said calmly as he sip his pop without looking away. Carly and I nodded our head.

"Excuse me, are you guys here for Fredward Benson?" We all turned our heads to the nurse that appear in front of us.

"Yes we are." Carly said as we all got up.

"Are you his parent or guardian?" she looked at Spencer.

"No not really." Spencer answered.

"Oh well we do have good and bad news, but it's our job to inform the parent or guardian." the nurse explain.

"Please can you tell us. The parent was taken away by the cops so…" Carly begged, the nurse looked at us confused but than glanced at all of us as if she wanted to see if she can trust us. I kept silent. Knowing me I could get this girl to hate me almost immediately.

" I guess I have to inform the parent later. Well I'm going to start with the bad new." she paused and watch us. "Fredward-

"It's Freddie." I corrected. It was irritating to hear her say it in that proper way. She nodded.

"Freddie had lost a lot of blood during the hours. We had lost him at one point but we did somehow bring him back." My head started to feel light headed for some reason. " No, but he is doing great now!" I could tell the nurse read my expression as she warned me. "but it is still bad because his heart is somewhat teasing us and is hopping around. It is hard for him because he does have a broken rib so it harder to breathe. But I'm sure he'll do fine. I believe it's time for you guys to visit him." She smiled brightly. After that speech I couldn't tell if I should be relieve or worry. We nodded our head and walked behind the nurse.

"Right over here please." she stood at the door and opened it. She escort us inside. The first thing I notice was Freddie being on wired up. "I'll give you guys time alone." Spencer said thank you as both Spencer and Carly approach Freddie.

"I can't believe this." Carly whispered. I was in the back against the wall. I couldn't see Freddie like this. I looked down. His eyes was still closed as the monitor kept beeping.

* * *

It been another 2 hours and Spencer convince Freddie's mom to go home and get some rest. Mainly it was because she was starting to become annoying hearing her cry and blame everything on herself. He decided to take her home as Carly and I wait for Freddie to wake up.

"What if he never wakes up?" Carly randomly said.

"Carly, he isn't in a freaking coma." I reminded.

"I know but why is it taking him so long." her voice crack. Every since she got into the room she been crying. I finally got her to relax on the couch next to me.

"They drugged him. Of course its not going to be easy to wake up." I explained.

"Sam I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I would do without you or Freddie." she mentioned. My throat got dry as I thought about what happened about 5 hours ago. I was going to end my life without any thought about anyone but myself. Even though I heard voices in my head, they couldn't stopped me….except Freddie's. Why was it him that I was able to listen? He basically said the same words as Carly did, but I decided to finally listen to Benson. Carly place her head on my shoulder which cause me to forget what was going through my mind.

* * *

**Carly POV:**

I didn't even notice that I fell asleep. I didn't even remember me laying on Sam shoulder. I stretched and yawn. I looked around as I notice this wasn't my room. I realized why I was here. I looked at Freddie as I saw him awake. I got up quickly.

"Freddie!!" I ran up to him. I hugged him as I completely forgot he was injured.

"Hey Carly." his voice was scratchy.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up!" He smiled lightly.

"Carly I wouldn't leave you or everyone else. Not at least this soon." It sounded like it was hurting him to talk.

"Freddie stop talking. it's taking to much out of you." I warned.

"I'm fine Carls." he kept his smile. I couldn't believe he was smiling after what happened. I smiled back. We kept looking at each other. I had an urge to kiss him. But I stopped. I dropped my smile.

"Freddie, Who did this to you?" he dropped his smile and looked uncomfortable. He looked behind me.

"Sam's here?" he sounded shocked. I stared at him confused. He was trying to change the subject.

"Umm…yeah she came as soon as I told her what happened. She was really worried about you." I looked behind me as Sam laid on the couch. I looked back to Freddie. "So what exactly happened?" I went back to the subject. He clear his throat a little. He scooted up and cringe in pain. "Are you okay?" he nodded his head. He finally sat up.

"To be honest I don't know what happen. Someone punched me and I was knockout. When I woke up I saw you sleeping and being on tied up on this hospital bed." He explained. I notice he didn't mention the time when he said he loved me.

"That's all you remember?" he nodded his head. "Not even when I found you?" I pushed a little more. He shook his head. I was getting frustrated. "You didn't remember you telling me you loved me!" I blurted. His face froze and looked at me.

"Carly-

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this." I laughed a little and looked down embarrassed. He place his hand on my arm.

"Carly I do love you." I started to smile. "Only as friends" my heart broke. If I wasn't in shock I would of started to cry. The boy that loved me since sixth grade rejected me. I tried keeping my smile up.

"That's good. That's exactly how I wanted." I lied. "Do you want anything? I'm going to get myself something to eat." I wanted to get out the room. He shook his head. I walked away and closed the door behind me. I didn't mean to make it loud as it was but mix emotion was starting to kill me now. Why did I love him so much?

* * *

**Sam POV: **

Does anyone have some kind of manner these days? I suddenly woke up from a door slam. I wanted to go back to sleep but I saw Carly was gone. I looked back at the bed to check on the boy. It was than I couldn't believe I was able to see those dark deep brown eyes again.

"Benson?" I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. I walked towards him. I wanted to hug him but it was the reaction I got from him that stopped me.

"Why are you here?" he hissed. I was confused. Was he honestly still mad at me.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"You should of never came." he said calmly. I didn't know how to react to that. I wanted to yell, cry and apologize, all at the same time. I looked down for a moment. I looked back up.

"Who did this to you?" I asked. "Please tell me." he sighed.

"Sam I'm serious about me not wanting to talk to you." he reminded me.

"I know Freddie and I am deeply sorry, I don't want to lose you as a friend. Especially today that I almost did." my eyes started to be filled with water. Was I really going to cry over him? He looked at me confused.

"Stop acting like you don't know Puckett." his voice was scratchy.

"What?"

"The boy that you love so much did this to me. If you call that friendship than I seriously don't want it. " he cleared. I couldn't take this anymore, everything was overlapping each other. Things I really care or love were starting to become against me.

"Freddie-" I choked. I shook my head. " I didn't know I swear." Tears ran down my face. I wiped it quickly. " Maybe you're right I should stay away from you." I turned and grabbed my jacket from the couch. I ran out the door. I continued running till I was out the hospital. I should of ended my life. It was all making sense to me right now, the thoughts and voices in my head was just things I wanted them to say. Like my mother saying she loved me, Carly telling me how much I mean to her in her life, and for Freddie to say to stay and be with him so we could relate to each other. It was everything but reality, and I fell for it. I was at my house by now. I saw the familiar car. I knew he was going to be here. I opened my front door. Adrian was sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"Hey babe, did you bring any food?" I was suddenly furious. He stood up and froze where he was. I closed the door. There was a glass vase next to me. I grabbed it and without any emotion or thoughts, I threw it at him. Unfortunately it missed. I grabbed anything I could throw. My shoes, more glass items, anything. "What the hell Sam!" he snapped. I threw one of my mom's favorite sculpture at him.

"Why Adrian? Why did you have to make my life miserable?" I simply said.

* * *

**Sorry if you thought the ending of the Chapter was weak. I didn't know how to end it. I honestly don't know if this chapter is good or not because it was somewhat different then the rest. That's why I need reviews!!! Tell me what to work on or what you didn't like. Don't be cruel please :[ Sorry for not having a Freddie's POV. He was unconscious the whole entire time. But I was thinking for him to have a long dream and have to do with Sam…but than this Chapter would have been super long and I wouldn't know how to write it. But hopefully I can write another chapter before new years. But if not HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! it's a simple deal, you review, I write more. :]**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings towards you: Part 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

**Sorry everybody, this chapter is posted a whole lot later than I wanted it to be. Either I was busy or I was just plain lazy to think. Sorry, hopefully I wont go to long to write my chapter. But I can't guarantee though since I got out of winter break. Thank you for the reviews though, again appreciated. Here is Chapter 5!**

**One more thing, is anyone as impatient yet excited for Isave your life?? I'm a Seddie fan but still there haven't been any romantic for a while so I'm very impatient!! Now here is Chapter 5: Part 1/Sneak Peek**

**Chapter 5: Feelings towards you: Part 1**

* * *

**Sam POV:**

He looked at me confused and walked forward towards me.

"Get away from me, I want you to leave…for good." I hissed. He looked at me and than looked down. He had a smirk across his face which worried me.

"What I don't understand is how you told me that he didn't mean anything to you but yet you are putting him before our relationship." He looked up at me. The smirk was gone and his eyes was black from anger. I swallowed slowly, the one thing I knew about Adrian was that you didn't want to be around him when he is angry.

"Who even said this was about him. I just can't believe you would this to _anyone." _I defended.

"Sam when you first met me you knew exactly what I was capable of doing, I thought that was one of the reasons why you loved me so much." he had a light smile on his face once he mention my love for him. I shook my head, the tears was slowly filling my eyes.

"You didn't have to hurt him." I whispered. He laughed and shook his head.

"I finally got you to confess to me." He walked closer to me. I backed away, when he noticed my movement he stopped. "Now you don't trust me? The last time I thought, you didn't like that boy. Didn't you say something like that? " he added. I didn't say anything. He walked closer to me and moved me back to the door. His head was next to mine, his lips was placed next to my ears. " I suggest that any feelings you have toward that boy need to stop now. If not…you will be in the same place as him." he pulled away. He pushed me to the side and opened the door. The door closed and I stood there motionless. I felt numb and I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and trembled down to the floor. I pulled my knees against my chest. I laid my head on knees and cried.

* * *

**Freddie POV: **

"I have to admit, being back at the school is really a relief." I sighed and leaned against the locker next to Carly. It really sucked staying at my house for about four days without having an escape plan for your psycho mom. Carly took her eyes off her locker and looked at me. She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you're here too, I missed you." We stared at each other for an awkward five seconds. I cleared my throat and we both looked away. Ever since Carly told me what I "supposedly" said it just hasn't been the same. I mean wouldn't I remember if I told someone I loved them? I mean I'm the same guy that use to keep track how many times I told Carly how much I loved her. Was it a habit that I kept telling her I loved her? If it was I needed to change that quickly. I heard Carly's voice that brought me back to reality. I saw the blonde haired girl past me and went on the other side of Carly and opened her locker.

"I texted you all yesterday and you didn't. reply to any of them Sam." Carly whined. Sam shrugged.

"Sorry I was just…busy." It was surprising I could actually tell that Sam was lying. Of course either Carly stupidly believed her or ignored it. Hopefully it wasn't the first one. It suddenly quiet.

"Sam, didn't you notice? Freddie is back." Carly sounded offended from the unwelcome greetings. It was irritating how Carly didn't know things anymore. I rolled my eyes.

"Carly it's nothing." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"No isn't it rude that today is your first day back and you can't be welcome back by one of your friends?" she looked between Sam and me.

"Carly you don't understand, Freddie and I was never friends." Sam looked at me. "And we never will be." she closed her locker and walked away. I watched her walk away. For some reason that hurt- real bad. I tried to shake the emotion away, I mean this was basically her fault that she and I wasn't friends. If she didn't try to make my life so miserable this probably wouldn't happen. Carly turned around and face me.

"Talk." she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What is there to talk about?" the bell rung." besides that we need to get to class."

"Freddie I'm not dumb. Something is going on with you and Sam." she glared at me.

"Everything that we know, you already know." I lied. "You already know we hate each other." I reminded.

Yes I know that; but you guys still talk and annoy each other…now it seems like you guys actually hate each other." Carly sounded upset.

"Carly sometimes things can't happen the way you want them to be." I reminded. She sighed. "I'll see you later, gotta go to class." I brushed her chin with my fingers. As I walked away, I thought how Carly blushed before I looked away. This year was becoming interesting by the second.

* * *

**Sorry for having this chapter really short but this is only part 1, or a sneak peek. Whatever you want to call it this is not the real chapter. Probably just the beginning. I didn't have time to the rest of the chapter, but this could let me know if you guys like it so far. I also didnt want to keep you guys waiting for so long. Please Review! PM if you have any ideas for me. **


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings towards you: Part 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* I do own Chelsea and Adrian though. haha **

**Chapter 5: Feelings towards you: Part 2**

**Sam POV: **

I heard the bell ring loudly and saw the hallway completely deserted. It was 4th hour and I was definitely late- good, just the way I liked it. I didn't have to face Ms. Briggs or Benson so soon. I was strolling around the hallways eating my first bite of my fat cake that I got from my locker. I saw the janitor coming from ahead and I quickly turned around and wanted to casually walk the other way. Before I did a complete 360˚ the janitor yelled out to me.

"Hey kid!"

"Dammit." I said under my breath. I slowly turned around and faced him. The janitor was now closer to me than when he saw me.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He was face to face with me now.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning the boy's bathroom?" I snapped back.

"Don't get smart with me young lady, now go to class!" He ordered again. I stood where I was not being intimidated at all."I will give you another chance to get to class." He warned. I could see the way in his eyes that he was getting infuriated. I took another bite innocently. He walked away from me and I smiled victoriously. It was seconds later he came back with his trash can. He stopped a couple of feet away from me and stood there silently. I exchanged look from him and the trash can.

"What's with the trash can?" I asked with confusion. He walked towards me and grabbed my fat cake. In one full movement he threw the fat cake in the trash. I looked at the trash can in shock. I couldn't believe this freak would think about taking my fat cake out of my hands.

"Now that I seem to get your attention…" what he was saying was now a blur. Anger was rising through my body; I finally looked at the janitor with a fatal stare. I started to breathe heavily to get the steam out my chest. The janitor looked at me with concern as if he didn't know exactly what I was doing. He didn't know this was going to be his last time standing.

* * *

It was shortly after I handled the janitor that I was caught, by one and truly Ms. Briggs. I mean didn't she have a Math class to teach? I stared at her blankly as she observed the janitor in the trash can. At first she was shocked, but seconds after she ran to the janitors. The janitor was definitely terrified of me after I put him heads down in the trash can. I didn't expect him to not be surprise, I was 5"2 and he was about 5"11; nobody would of believe that I completely dominate. Before Ms. Briggs could even say anything, the janitor made a run for it. Ms. Brigg grabbed onto me.

"You disgusted me." She said harshly and dragged me to her room. She acted like I really cared. When I enter the students immediately stopped talking and begun looking at me and the teacher. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys looking at?" I snapped. The students suddenly either looked down or somewhere else.

"Well you are in the front of the room; where else are we supposed to look at?" I sighed as I heard someone talked back to me. Why do people even try? I looked at the direction to where I heard the voice; it led me right to Fredward Benson. I looked at him in disbelief, was he really trying to start an argument with me?

"Fredward the only thing you should be looking at is a mirror." I smirked.

"If you were inferring that I looked ugly I wouldn't believe you a slight bit. Because it was last hour that my **girlfriend **told me I looked good." What the hell did that nub say? Did he just say that he had a girlfriend? When did that even happened? I needed to stop asking myself a lot of question. It was pathetic for me to do that because it was not like I could honestly answer them. I didn't know another comeback to say. I was too lost on everything else.

"You know what dweeb; this room would sound a lot nicer if you would just shut your mouth." I hissed.

"Puckett was that suppose to harm me in anyway? Your comebacks are getting weak." He teased.

"Oh you want harmful? Oh I'll so you harmful-

"Shut up!" Ms. Briggs yelled, which stopped me from hitting Benson. Yes I know, Freddie just came from the hospital. "Have a sit Puckett, you done so much harm today I think you had enough." I looked at Freddie and he had a long smirk on his face as if he defeated me. I just stick out my tongue. He smirk became a smile. I couldn't believe that he was smiling at me. I haven't had something came out of him for about a week and a half. He wasn't giving me the nasty glare that usually tears a piece of my heart. I finally felt like I had some hope after all. I smiled back. We stared at each other for what it seems to be forever. His smiled dropped suddenly and looked down at his opened book. He looked back up at the board as if I didn't exist. Like that moment was forbidden to happen. I looked at him in distrust. "Sam, go to your sit now!! Don't make me have to tell you again, or you will end up in Principal Franklin's office." Ms. Briggs was only in the background at this minute. I turned away and headed to my sit. It was clear to me that everything was back to how things were… incomplete. I laid my head on my desk and like usual I didn't have any motives to learn. Unfortunately this time was different. I felt stupid and helpless. That moment was probably the best moment I had the whole entire week and he took it away before I had time to spare it. This wasn't me. This isn't the Sam that makes everything so worthless or makes everything so numb. Things that never bother me started to agitate me deeply. The thing that always bothered me was why was my heart finally talking to me? Why can I suddenly hear it beating when before I could barely tell if I was breathing? Everything was going in slow motion but yet it flashes before my eyes. I was left to not know how to gain the pace back. The bell rung and I heard the students getting up from their chair. I lift up my head and let my surrounding fall into place.

"Sam I need to talk to you." ordered. I rolled my eyes and got up slowly. The brunette boy was still sitting in the front, gathering his things. I pulled my book bag over one of my shoulders and headed towards her desk.

"What?" my voice came out colder than usual. gave me a solid stare.

"I wanted to talk about what happened before class today, or must I say _during _class since you were late." I rolled my eyes and heard the boy leaving the room.

"What about it."

"I'm going to tell Principle Franklin what happened in the hallway" I naturally grabbed her stapler and shot out the staplers all over her desk. Luckily she wasn't paying any attention since she was to focus on her computer. "Whatcha think?" "

"I don't know, maybe not telling Principle Franklin." I smartly suggested. She looked at me and lifted her eyebrows.

"Something is going on with you and I can't put my finger on it." Her eyes were reading my face curiously. I didn't want her to find anything out so I picked up the stapler and shot her in the face. Her curiosity expression disappeared and replaced it with an infuriated one.

"Yeah I gotta go, nice talking to you." I lied and head out her room before she say anything else to me.

* * *

**Freddie Pov: **

I sat down next to my girlfriend at lunch with my new friends…I guess. She smiled at me and leaned in to give me a kiss. As I thought it would be a short kiss, it ended up being a long passionate kiss. She placed her hands on my thigh and stroked it up and down. I felt her smile upon my lips; I grabbed her hands and intertwined with them so they were no longer on my thigh. She stopped kissing me and looked at me confused.

" Ama-, I mean Sara-, Chels-" Did I just forget her name? Crap I forgot her name. Wow Freddie out of all the things to forget you would forget her name. That's just as horrible as forgetting our anniversary – which I also forgot. I looked at her innocently trying hard to cover the fact that I forgot the most important fact of this girl's life.

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"Nothing, I just don't want to do anything here." I changed the subject quickly. It seemed to work since she was nodding her head.

"Oh okay." She stood up and reached my hands. She pulled me up and dragged me outside the cafeteria. What was this girl doing? She dragged me across the school it seems and finally stopped right in front of the gym.

"Why are we in front of the Gym?" I looked at the big double doors that were in front of us.

"Because nobody is here during this hour." She smiled innocently and held my hands tighter. She was about to open the door until somebody yelled behind us. Great I was going to get my first real detention.

"Freddie!" I turned around to find out that it was only Carly. Let me changed that, an angry Carly. It didn't take me long to figure out that a blonde headed chick was following Carly. She didn't seem like she paid me any attention though, which now kind of irritated me.

"Carly what are you doing?" I asked. She kept walking towards us. I heard my girlfriend- (that I still can't remember her name. Was it Danielle?) sighed from irritation.

"I should ask you the same thing. What's going on Freddie? You haven't explained anything that's been going on. You just got back and you're already not sitting with us at the table." She complained.

"Carly I'm not the only person that knows everything that you don't. If you do want to know what's been going on why don't you just ask Puckett over there!" Carly looked at Sam curiously. "And I'm sorry if I didn't sit at your table it's because-

"Freddie has a girlfriend to think about." My girlfriend made our held hands more visible and smiled evilly. Carly looked between me and my girlfriend in disbelief.

"Oh, Freddie I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Carly voice was suddenly unusual. I saw Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well duh!" my girlfriend without a name snapped. She flipped her brunette hair for more effect. "You guys are so retarded."

"You know what slut of McSlutters, why don't you take whatever is left of your virginity and stick it in some else's butt hole." Sam finally spoke up and walked to the girl next to me. I couldn't even tell you if that insult made sense or not. For once I wanted Sam to say something. I missed being entertained by her mean comments. The girl next to me had her mouth in awe. I couldn't help but to smile a bit. Sam glances over me and watch me smile. She stood there motionless. She quickly looked away and went back looking at the girl.

"Chelsea I hope you know that Freddie is probably one of the greatest person you would ever met, and if I catch you hurting him…" Sam walked closer to her, so she was inches away. "This means hell." Sam walked away leaving Carly behind. Carly looked at us for a moment and then followed Sam distantly. I knew it was Chelsea! Chelsea was shaking, I decided to pull her in and hug her.

"Freddie they threatened my life." Chelsea said innocently.

"I know, and it's okay. I won't let them hurt you again." I comfort.

"Promise?" she looked up at me.

"Promise." I stated. I pulled her in back into a hug. It didn't occur to me that I was now constantly thinking about what Sam had said about me, and how much she seemed to mean it. Why was I urging for Sam's presence now?

* * *

**Carly Pov:**

I followed Sam to the cafeteria. By now she should actually be already sitting down since I did walk slowly. Freddie was now a whole different person. I couldn't even compare Freddie to the other Freddie I use to know. The boy that uses to tell me everything and the boy that always wants to be around me. The boy that wouldn't leave Sam and I for another girl but now here he is doing the complete opposite. Did that incident that happened changed his personality? I was now at the cafeteria and Sam was sitting down as I predicted. Sam read my face and watched me sit down.

"You okay Carlotta?" I didn't want to deal with her since she did the same thing too. I ignored at her at first. "Carly. Yohoo. Can you hear me?"

"What Sam." I snapped. Sam flinched back from my sudden attitude.

"Woah Carls, what's wrong with you?"

"Everything Sam!" I yelled. I had now got almost everyone to look at me. Sam looked around to see the faces.

"You guys can mind your own business." Sam ordered.

"Sam I thought you and me were suppose to tell each other everything." I said simply and more quiet. She looked down and back at me.

"A lot happened Carly and I didn't know how to start telling you." She said guiltily.

"You should have told me everything once it already happened. I could help you in some ways. What is it Sam? You and Freddie kissed again?" I questioned.

"Carly remember not so loud." Sam shushed me and for some reason that angered me. I was tired of Freddie and Sam excluding me from everything.

"No Sam, I'm not going to keep quiet. I don't care and I really doubt _**anyone else**_ cares that YOU AND FREDDIE KISSED!" Everyone suddenly awed in amazed and started whispering and glancing at Sam. I took a glimpse at Sam, to find she was looking at everyone talking about her. She looked at me and I saw hurt in her eyes and anger. It wasn't long for her to get up and ran out the cafeteria.

"What did I just do?"

* * *

**Freddie Pov:**

Chelsea tongue made its way in my mouth. She was pulling my hair as I was holding her waist. No wonder she wanted to go to the hallway. We so couldn't do this while people were visible.

The bell rung and seconds later the hallway was filled with students. Chelsea gradually stopped and we begin walking down the hall. It was then when I begin to notice the differences between everyone. Majority were all looking at me and whispering, I tried to understand the whispers but it didn't work.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Chelsea asked which made me surprise that she saw it too.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." I left her exactly where we were. I saw Gibby near his locker with his friends and headed towards him. "Gibby." I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to the side.

"Easy Freddie, remember this isn't all muscles." He complained.

"Whatever Gibby. I need to know what's going on Gibby. People are staring at me like I done something completely outrageous." I explained.

"So you're telling me that you don't know? " Gibby seemed confused.

"Know what?

"Everyone knows that you and Sam kissed." He answered. If I wasn't being watched I would have scream and ran away like a little girl, but unfortunately I was the gossip of the day. Who am I kidding; I'm the gossip of the week.

"What?" My voiced suddenly cracked. Gibby nodded and walked back to his pile of friend. I turned back around to head towards Chelsea. It was pretty obvious that she knew.

"You kissed that ugly bitch?!" she begins yelling.

"No, I mean yeah, but you got to listen to me-

"Why should I listen to you? You obviously didn't tell me everything Freddie." She seemed like she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Please Chelsea, it happened a long time ag- I really should of saw the slap coming. I mean I saw millions of movies that always ended like this. She walked away and again I was looked at. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!" I shouted. They all shattered away shortly. Right now I was looking for the only person that honestly knew about this, and since I know her too well she is no longer in the building. I walked outside and walked around the school. It didn't take long till I found her on the bleachers of the football field. I climbed it and stood a couple of feet away from her. I got a good look at her until something caught my eyes. Was Sam crying!!

"Sam-

"What Freddie!" she grunted.

"Are you crying?" I almost forgot what I came here for.

"No you stupid nub." She insulted. I sat next to her.

"Sam-

"Go away Freddie." She whispered.

"Sam why are you c-

"Freddie GO AWAY!" she roared. I got up quickly and backed away a little. I watched her for a moment and decided to listen to her.

* * *

**Hey readers! It been like Ages since I update this story and I'm sorry. I couldn't think any ideas and as you read this I am thinking if I should change this. I feel like I can do a whole , whole, whole lot better but that would probably be another two months haha. I really hope you like it and I promise that next chapter it would have some sort of SEDDIE. I bet you guys are happy to have that happen again. Please review. Give me ideas or advice. I read this over once so sorry if I missed spelling, grammar, etc. Again PLEASE REVIEW :]**


	7. Chapter 7: I Can't Love

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

**I'm Backkkkk!!! Sorry that I was gone for a long time. Thanks for the reviews. The number amazed me. Since I was gone for a long time I'll just let you go ahead and read. Thanks again. By the way this is all Sam's POV.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: ICan't love **

I looked forward and tried to ignore the footsteps that slowly faded away in the distance. My biggest promise that I made myself was quickly broken- I cried in front of Freddie Benson. There were times where I came close but never revealed and yet he was in front of me while tears were filling my eyes. He tried to get something out of me but I refused. For once I didn't want him to talk to me. This was it…everyone knows that Freddie and I kissed. I was angry but yet I was relieved. I was happy that I didn't have to hold it in from everybody, but I didn't want _everyone_ to know. I got up from the belchers and started walking back home. I didn't care that school was still going on; it wasn't like I never ditched school before. This time I actually had a reason why too. When I got on the bus I sat down and took out my phone. I noticed that I had a text message. It was from Adrian.

_**New text messages**_

_From: Adrian _

_Wanna see you after school._

I didn't reply back. I flipped the phone shut and looked out the window. I replayed Carly's words that now probably made me lose all my reputation. I wanted to be mad at Carly but I didn't know if I deserved to be mad at her after what I did to her. Would I call it even though? She is my best friend, but I would have never said one of Carly's secret in public, especially in school. About me being mad at her would probably be a mystery for awhile. My stop was coming up. I pulled the string above me which automatically made the bus go slower until a complete stop. I got off and walked about two more blocks until I was at my front door. I grabbed my key from my book bag. I opened the door and wasn't surprised that my mom was back at home. She was making out with her new boyfriend on the couch with beer bottles surrounding her. The sunlight shined through the dark house. The blinding light hit my mom and the new boy in the face.

"Ugh, close the fucking door Samantha!" My mom pulled away from the guy and glared at me. I naturally closed the door behind me. I threw my stuff into the corner.

"Hey mom, when did you get back?" I started walking to the kitchen. Half cared of what the answer was.

"Early this afternoon, and didn't I tell you that when I get back I want this house to be clean!"She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't tell me that mom." I opened the fridge and took out a peppy cola. I snapped it open and took a big gulp.

"I think I will see you later honey." The guy got up and put on his shirt.

"No darling, don't leave. I could have my daughter go to her friend's house or something." My mom begged as if she was desperate. Which I agree she was being desperate . He shook his head.

"I would be back later. I'll call you." He leaned down and kisses her on the lips. She put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I gag in disgust. He pulled away. "Later honey." She nodded her head.

"Well at least take something to drink before you go." She offered. The guy laughed silently. "Samantha, give James something to drink." She ordered before James could give her an answer. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the fridge. I grabbed the last peppy cola and closed the fridge. James was walking to the kitchen. I gave him the drink. He took the drink away from me with a smile. I tried putting my hand back to my side but James had his hand tightly around it. I pulled it again trying to break free. I whimpered a little bit. I figured my mom would turn around but she didn't. She turned on the TV. James shushed me and pushes me against the wall.

"You're such a pretty young girl." He whispered but kept his smile on his face. I quickly grabbed my peppy cola with my other hand and splashed him with it. He yelled a little.

"What's going on?" My mom stood up.

"Nothing, I just spilled my drink." He laughed and looks at himself. He looked as if he was embarrassed. "I think I better get going now. I need to change and all." He walked to my mother and kissed her on the cheeks. My mom was giggling at him.

"Alright come later darling." The guy closed the door behind but gave me a quick wink without my mom noticing. My mom walked to the kitchen to look at the mess. She smiled and looks at me.

"Isn't he something?" She asked with pleasure in her voice.

"Yeah something all right." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" My mom asked quickly. I jumped over the cola puddle and walked to the sink to wash my stinky hands.

"I didn't say anything mom." I growled.

"I'm tired of your stupid attitude." She walks towards me.

"Well mom I'm also tired of you too." I snapped back. I walked past her to get a towel to dry my hands.

"What did I possible do for you to get tired of me? I'm barely here." She defended.

"Exactly mom, I tired of you not growing up and have a settle relationship so we can have a family again. But no you want to fool around like a teenage that I am and sleep with any guy you meet." I protest.

"Don't even say that I've been sleeping around with guys because I'm not and you know I am trying to find a man that is best for us. I think James could be that person!"

"No mom I hate James and half the guys you bring home. What happened to Brian that you want to Las Vegas with? Did you leave him there?" I asked.

"He's a freaking asshole." She answered. "I don't understand why you don't like James, he's a gentleman." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you keep saying about all the men you bring home mom." I stated. I could feel my mom being irritated.

"Just face it mom, you can't find a man, because you can't handled a settled relationship. That's why you let dad go." I knew that when I mention my dad it hit a part of my mom that usually brings her weak side.

"YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" she hollered. I stood frozen. Every part of her body was shaking. "You think you're better than your mom huh? I hope you know that you're becoming more like me every year. You are going to end like me one day. Not able to love anymore. Not able to find love. All you can do is fuck someone to make sure that you still got it and to make you feel pretty. You need to understand that you are becoming just like Me." she stood there quiet for a second. "You clean that mess up right now." She threw the towel on the ground and walked to her room. I waited till I hear a slam of a door from her room. I looked at the puddle helplessly. I grabbed the towel and went on my knees and cleaned the mess. Hours passed and school would have been over if I was still there. I was in my room the whole time with my room door close. I heard my mom get out her room eventually. I flipped my phone opened and went to inbox. I found Adrian message that was sent to me hours ago. I decided to reply back.

_To: Adrian _

_Sorry can't, mom is home. _

It didn't take long till he replied back.

_**New text message**_

_From: Adrian_

_So I wanna see you. Sneak me in._

I rolled my eyes. I knew Adrian enough to know that when he wants to see me so bad it's because he wanted to have sex with me.  
_To: Adrian_

_No Adrian. Not today. Tomorrow will be good._

_**New text message **_

_From: Adrian_

_We won't be loud baby. :) _

_To: Adrian_

_I'm not in the mood for that. What did I say about that nickname?_

_**New text message **_

_From: Adrian_

_No worries I'll make you be in the mood._

_To: Adrian_

_Well come late tonight when my mom will be sleeping._

_**New text message **_

_From: Adrian_

_Love you babe. See you then. _

I sighed. I wasn't even going to text him back. I was hoping that he falls asleep before he realized that he is coming over tonight. What my mom said kept bugging me. Was I really that useless like my mom? My phone vibrated again. It's probably Adrian getting mad since I didn't say I love you back.

_**New text message**_

_From: Freddork _

_We need to talk…Now. _

I looked at the screen for about two minutes. The first minute I was just plain shock and the second minute I was deciding rather I was going to reply or not. I decided not to reply. I flipped my phone shut. Seconds later the phone vibrated again. I flipped it open hoping it wasn't Freddie.

_**New text message**_

_From: Adrian_

_Do you not love me? _

That was the message I was waiting for. I sighed.

_To: Adrian_

_I love you Adrian…and only you. _

For some reason I needed to add the last part in.

_**New text message **_

_From: Adrian_

_Good. See you later._

_**New text message **_

_From: Carly_

_Sam. I'm soooo sorry. That completely slipped. I regretted it as soon as it slipped. _

Carly randomly texted me, which wasn't a surprise at all.I didn't know what to say to that. I decided to not say anything back just because I didn't have the words to say right now. I put my phone on the bedside table. I heard my mom talking to someone from outside my door. Which later I found out it was James. I heard them laughing past my room. They were going to her room. I immediately grabbed my remote and put on the stereo. I lay down with my eyes close. My phone kept vibrating but I ignored it and sing along with the song. I didn't want to hear anything else but my music.

* * *

I didn't know I feel asleep. I looked at the window and saw it pitched black outside. I looked at the time on my phone. It was 8:37. I had five new text messages. One was a forward from Wendy and the rest was Carly

_**New text message**_

_From: Carly_

_Sam please talk to me._

She sent this a minute later.

_From: Carly_

_I know you're mad but can we please talk about this? _

Another minute later

_From: Carly_

_I'm sorry. I'm going crazy with you not texting me back!!!_

She finally sent one within two hours.

_From: Carly_

_Sam I'm scared that you're hurting yourself. Or going somewhere you know you're not supposed to be. Just at least tell me that you're safe at home and not doing anything horrible. _

I had to admit. That was funny how she was freaking out. It was so Carly, freaking out for basically nothing. Every since I told her I sometimes cut myself or have suicidal thoughts a couple of months ago she been on my back constantly. But I was lucky to have a friend like her.

_To: Carly _

_Carly, I'm fine. I have been home all day. I'm not doing anything horrible either. I'm just not in the mood to talk or anything._

_**New text message**_

_From: Carly _

_Thank goodness. I'm so happy you texted back Sam. Please don't be mad at me. But I understand that you don't want to talk now. You can text me later. Or hopefully see you tomorrow at school._

I didn't reply back. I flipped my phone shut and placed it back on the table. My stomach growled. I didn't eat all day and that scared me. I got off my bed and turned off the running stereo. I was happy I didn't hear my mom and James from the other room. I opened the door slowly. I didn't want to bump into my mom since we were still mad at each other, and I especially didn't want to bump into James again. I walked in the kitchen. The whole house was quiet. I couldn't even tell if they were still here or not. Knowing my mom she convinced him to go out to eat. My mom had also had a big appetite. I opened the refrigerator to find nothing in it. My stomach growled as if it was complaining to me. I looked through all the cabinets to see if there was any food or snacks. But of course I couldn't find anything. This is exactly why I would go to Carly's house. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV to get my mind off from being hungry. There was a sudden knock on the door. I looked at the door wondering who it could be. I was suddenly nervous that it could be Adrian. I got up after the second set of knocks hit my door. I walked slowly to my door.

"I know you there Sam. Now open the door!" I quickly opened the door.

"Benson shut up. My mom could be sleeping." Since I have no clue where she was, it could be possible that James and my mom is sleeping in the room.

"Sam can we please talk?" I still kept the door nearly shut. He looked at me sincere.

"I don't want to talk Freddie." I looked down away from his eyes.

"Sam I'm sorry that I been stubborn these last two weeks but I want to talk to you." He tried again.

"What is there to talk about Freddork? Maybe you are finally ready to talk to me but maybe I'm not ready to talk to you." I begin to shut the door. He stopped the door with one of his hands. I tried closing it but he was stronger, way stronger than I was. I gave up and let the door swing open. "Freddie just leave, I going to see Adrian soon." He was quiet at first than sigh.

"This won't take long…I promised. I will leave way before Adrian could even suspect I was here." He promised.

"Or you could leave now and I will forget that you were even here." I offered. He looked at me as if he was hurt. I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Can you stop being stubborn just for a minute please?" I could tell he was getting irritated.

"No." I answered. He put his hands in his hair in frustration. He eventually put his hands down to his side and looks down at his feet. "You're going to leave?" I tried again. He shook his head. "Then-

He placed his finger on my lips to shut me up.

"No I am not going to leave. You shut up while I talk okay?" I looked at him speechless. I couldn't believe he was talking to me like this. I was against the wall as in was only inches away from me. "You had humiliated me, controlled me and made my life so miserable for too long Puckett. I was obviously way too young back than to defend myself. But now I am a whole different person Sam." he looked directly in my eyes. "I can now defend myself in any way I can. I'm not scared of anybody, not even your asshole of a boyfriend. I could honestly say that this happen because of you. Somehow I do appreciate that. But I at the same time I wanted to get away from you. I felt like I would become someone I didn't want to become if I was around you. That naturally the old Freddie would never be seen again. That was half the reason why I didn't talk to you these past weeks. I needed my old life back and –

"Well Benson if I made your life so horrible I don't know why you even came here to tell me this. You're right I agree that you shouldn't talk to me." The words he was saying were broking my heart without him knowing. I moved my face as the stupid tears were filling my eyes.

"No Sam, listen to me." He moved my face to face his again. "I wanted to get away from you to let myself finally be free without anyone bringing me down. But as soon as I was apart from you and telling you to leave me alone it was a complete mistake. I realized that I need you Sam. I can't go through life without you. Even if I get beat up by an insane boyfriend of yours. I need your insane violent monstrous, big appetite, Blondie ass." He smiled. My heart was beating so fast. I was embarrassed if he could feel it rise so quickly. I didn't say anything; it was more as I _couldn't_ say anything. I smiled back and he hug me. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish." He whispered in my ears. "Sorry for hurting you. I don't ever want to do that to you again." He was so close. I feel his body heat. I didn't want to let go. He pulled away to the point his head was only out. Our body was still touching each other. We were looking at each other eyes. He kept looking at me and my lips. He leaned in. I couldn't breathe. What was I going to do? I heard him sigh and took his hands off my waist. We were apart. I didn't know that the house was so cold after his body heat was gone.

"I promised you that I will leave." He smiled. He opened the door. I crossed my arms against my chest to keep myself warm. I nodded my head regretting I said that. I couldn't believe that I wanted him to stay here. I couldn't believe we wanted to kiss each other again after everything that happened. Weren't we supposed to be _best friends_? I stood behind the door. He looked at me one last time. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later Puckett." He smirked.

"Bye Benson." I closed the door. I was smiling really hard. I walked to my room almost skipping like a little girl. I opened my bed room door, to find a dark figure in my bed.

"Sam that wasn't who I thought it was… right?" My boyfriend spoke.

* * *

**Hey reader. Wow this has been a long time since I updated this story. Sorry I had a reader block. I definitely had a hard time creating another chapter. I felt like this chapter rushed a lot. I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Sorry if the way I had made Freddie and Sam friends again was horrible. But I seriously didn't have any ideas on how to make them friends again. Plus I don't know if I like the fact Freddie kissed Sam on the cheeks. Ugh. This whole chapter was corny in my opinion. Please excuse my grammar and spelling, or even my punctuations errors. Please Review!!! Give me ideas! The more ideas I have the more quickly I'll update. PM me if you want. **


	8. Chapter 8: Time

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 8: **

"_Bye Benson." I closed the door. I was smiling really hard. I walked to my room almost skipping like a little girl. I opened my bed room door, to find a dark figure in my bed. _

"_Sam that wasn't who I thought it was… right?" My boyfriend spoke. _

I stared at Adrian in disbelief.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here till later." My heart started beating fast, not exactly sure what he knows. 

"I know." He paused and stood up. "I just thought I should come by early. I didn't think that would be a problem." Adrian walks closer to me. I can't see anything but the outline of his hair and his eyes from the dim lights that came from my living room.

"Adrian…you need to go" I waited for his response but didn't receive one. "I'm sorry. I just want to be alone tonight. My mom is probably in the other room and I seriously don't wan-

He ran towards me within a second. His hands grab my neck and push me against the wall. I reach for his hands and try to pull them off me. His grip became more firm and lift me off the ground. I could feel the lack of air entering my body. My vision became blurry.

"St-op." I struggled out. My heart was beating louder and couldn't find the normal rhythm it had before.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He yells in my face. "You didn't listen to me. You thought I was just talking. I can destroy your life Sam. I'm not playing. I maybe your boyfriend but I can be your worst enemy." He hissed.

He let me go before I could black out. I cough dramatically. He didn't give me any mercy before he started kicking me. He took a handful of my hair to lift me up. He slapped me across my face knocking me back down. He pulled me up the same way and leaned me against the wall.

"What does Freddie do that you seem to never let him go…huh?" he whispered to my ear. I didn't have a response.

"Does he tell you that you're beautiful or take you out to eat?" he breaths up and down my neck. " or do you let him fucking touch you the way I'm suppose to!" he lifts my shirt to hold my stomach. He kisses my neck and found his way to my lips. He unbuttons my pants.

"Stop!" his lips were still press against mine. He put my hands over my head. he pulls his shirt off. I move my head to the side. "Stop Adrian!" He ignores me. he instead grabbed my hands and swing me to the bed. He unbuttons his pants and took it off. He climbs on top of me and uncontrollably starts to touch me everywhere.

"Get off of me!" I yelled and try to push him off. I hit his face and body but it didn't affect him at all. Tears were falling from my eyes as I was getting clothes ripped off my body. I called help but I guess my mom wasn't home after all…

* * *

_4:03_

I stared at the clock motionless. My nose is running and yet I can't get up because I feel so numb. I am naked under the covers next to him. The same guy that disgusted me in so many levels that makes me thinks to commit suicide all over again.

_4:04_

This was the first time this ever happened to me. The person I ever cared about rapes me and says _I love you_ at the end. This is the time when I promised myself that I will never love anyone ever again at:

_4:05 am. _

**Hey I am back! Yeah I know that it been like months. I know this chapter was extremely short and it was probably disappointing to but it was something for me to start with. Hopefully the next chapter I'll write will be something interesting and longer. My next goal of an update is next weekend. I am trying to get back on schedule. But I never really know :] REVIEW! Chapter dedicated to SeddieLove4Ever and x33Sarahx for still reviewing my story even like 4 months after I stopped writing. You guys motivated me. **


	9. Chapter 9: Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Vulnerable**

**Carly's POV:**

The last bell rung for the day and I gathered my things and put in my book bag. I walked out the classroom and head to my locker. Sam didn't come to school like I told her last night. I didn't know if she was still mad at me or not and that was the main purpose for me asking her to come to school. I needed to know if she has forgiven me. Having her to talk to me was a great start but I didn't know if she would ever trust me again. If I was her I probably wouldn't have but hopefully she doesn't see it in that way. I was at my locker and I opened it. I put my books back in it. I looked to the corner to find Gibby and Freddie talking. Freddie had his hands in his pocket and was looking down at the floor as they walked. He was smiling; I'm guessing Gibby was telling him the story where he got kicked out of the mall for taking his shirt off. He told me that one a few hours ago.

"Freddie." I called, before he could find out who was calling him I pulled him to the side. Freddie was confused what was going on until he looked at me. He took a quick glance at me and tries to walk away.

"Please Freddie, talk to me." This was going to be my second attempt trying to talk to him. This morning was a failure. I didn't do much talking. He just made it clear that he found out that it was me that told everyone and he didn't wait long enough to hear what happened. Even if he did hear the story it wasn't a great story for him to suddenly forgive me. I held on to him. Freddie looked at me and sighed. Gibby was still present and I looked at him. I figured that I interrupted the story.

"Can I please talk to him Gibby?" I begged. "For a moment?" I added. He looked at me and gave me a shrug.

"Later Freddie." Gibby walked away.

"See yah." Freddie said after him. When Freddie's eyes were back on me I smiled. Freddie didn't even move a muscle in his face. His face was hard as stone.

"I'm sorry Freddie." I had a repeat from this morning.

"Carly I'm not in the mood right now to talk to you." he seemed like he wasn't affected by my apologized. "I need to go to my locker." He attempted to leave, but was stopped by my voice.

"I know, but I can make this quick." Freddie rolled his eyes. I paused not sure how I was going to start this. "Yesterday I made a huge mistake. The biggest mistake I ever did, and if I could just take that back, I would. Because I don't want to ruin the friendship that you, Sam and me have." I explained. "Believe me; I want to change it so bad. Freddie crosses his arms against his chest. I waited for a response but for long seconds he didn't give me anything. "Freddie, please say something." I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say? I mean if anyone could change their mistakes I'm pretty sure they would, including me with mines." Freddie stated.

"Exactly!" I was somewhat happy he understood that people simply makes mistakes like I did completely yesterday. "You know exactly what I'm talking about then." I smiled. He hasn't smiled once in front of me. This causes me to worry a bit. The boy that use to love me have such hatred towards me.

"That doesn't mean that I would forget the mistakes." He walks off without me talking in the message. I watch him as he walks and he didn't even look back to see how I was handling the comeback he gave me. It didn't make a difference if he did stay. I didn't have anything more to say then to apologize. I was force to give him time and hopeful realized how sorry I was. I pulled my book bag over my shoulder. I was going to turn around but then someone grabbed my shoulder to keep me from walking.

"Carly." I turned around and found Principle Franklin in front of me.

"Oh hey." I whispered. I wasn't in any mood to do any volunteer work.

"I need to see you in my office it's very important. " he started walking away before I could object. I sighed and follow behind. I walked in the familiar room. Mainly familiar because I have to come to the office to defend Sam at her ridiculous stunts she'd pulled off. This is one of the first times where I enter the room without any concerns about Sam. Principal Franklin sat down and crossed his fingers. I was debating if I should sit down or not, I didn't want to be rude but Spencer was also waiting for me outside the school.

"Carly you could sit down." Principal Franklin gestured.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but my brother is outside waiting for me, so would this take long?" I asked. He cleared his throat silently.

"Carly this is about Sam." he paused as I tried to register what he was going to say. It didn't sound good.

"What about her? She wasn't here at school today." I stated.

"I'm aware that she wasn't. It seems to me that it became more serious about her absence here at school." he paused again and looked at me. "Carly, Sam's missing."

* * *

I didn't believe it at first, but it was until I have text, called and went to her house and there weren't any answer. It wasn't like she haven't response to any of those before but it was until I have checked all the meat and chili place in freaking Seattle is when I became worried. She wouldn't have left without telling me. Was she that mad at me?

"Kiddo, we drove around town several times. We have to face it, Sam's not around here-

"Maybe she's at the Groovie Smoothie!" I blurted out, interrupting Spencer. He lost hope after the fourth time riding around time. I was still going; this was my best friend we're talking about.

"Come on Carly, we check there about every hour. We also told everyone in there to contact us if she appeared there." Spencer complained as he drove.

"Spencer this is Sam! She's missing and all you're doing is complaining?" I raised my voice.

"Carly I know you're upset and that's understandable but the police is on it and everything. Let them do their work." Spencer tries to comfort.

"They don't know Sam like I do; they wouldn't know where to go, or where she would be hiding." I pointed.

"Yeah, and that doesn't seem like its helping isn't it. Sam could easily be in another city and we're just wasting our time. Let the police do their job Carly." Spencer tries again. I was becoming irritated.

"I want to go to Groovie Smoothie." I ordered. Spencer took a quick glance at me and pulls over.

"Carly we are done, at least I am. If you want to go find Sam go ahead but you aren't going to do much progress." I was upset from what Spencer said. He should know how much Sam means to me and he was going to give up that easily.

"Fine." I got out the car.

"Carly." Spencer called after me. "Wait." I slammed the door and being walking. He cruised side by side with me. "I'm sorry get back in the car." I ignored him. "I don't want you to get lost and go missing either.

"Like you care..." I said under my breath. He didn't hear me but he didn't say anything either.

"Fine, be back before dinner okay? Then promise me that you will let the police handle it." I turned to face him and the car. I nodded my head lightly. He sighed. "Be careful." I smiled lightly and he drove off. I grabbed my phone minutes after my brother was out of sight. I had no choice but to get help.

To: Freddie

_Freddie. Please talk to me, I need help. I'm serious. I need you to forget what happened yesterday just for a second. _

I sent the message with no thoughts about what exactly Freddie was going to do. I was a couple of blocks from Groovie Smoothie. Couple of minutes past and I lost hope of having Freddie text me back. I was just hoping now that I would still have the same motivate of finding Sam like I did earlier. It was a lot different without having a car that could quickly get you to the place you want to go. My phone suddenly vibrated in my purse. I quickly stopped walking to get my phone. His name almost made my heart stop. I sighed in relief.

From: Freddie

_I'm listening…._

To: Freddie

_Freddie, Sam is missing… I don't know where she is, or where she could be. She isn't in any of the places she usually is. I had been around this town more than I ever been in a month. I'm tired and I am about to cry because I feel myself giving up. _

Tears rolled down my eyes once I have mention about myself giving up. I was still walking by now but I didn't think that Groovie Smoothie would have the one thing I really want right now, which is my best friend.

From: Freddie

_Wait hold on! Sam's missing? WTF happened? I saw her last night. Where are you? _

To: Freddie

_I don't know what happened. I was texting last night and she promised me that she was fine. I know she lies but I never thought she would lie to me… I am a couple of blocks down from Groovie Smoothie. I'm trying there again. _

I sent it. Freddie texted me back almost immediately.

From: Freddie

_Fuck! You should know that Sam lie! Ugh. Okay I'll meet you at Groovie Smoothies._

To: Freddie

_Yeah I know I should have known. Okay see you. Thank you. _

I was finally feeling better and I still had hopes of finding Sam. I have finally found someone that understands this situation I was in. I was at the entrance of the Groovie Smoothie and I walked to the counter. T- Bo turned around and saw me. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Girl, Sam's not here. She was never here." He blurted out.

"I'm sorry but she's missing. This is the only place that I really think she could be." I explained.

"Look, you have been here about 7 times telling me this. I know the story but if you're not buying a smoothie or a muffin on the stick." T-Bo took out a stick and stacks of muffins were presented. "Then I suggest you to leave." He put down the two smoothies that were in his hands and the customer behind me took it. I glared at T-Bo and dig in my purse. I took a dollar and slammed it on the counter.

"Can I please have a muffin." I said bitterly. T-Bo smiled and grabbed the dollar.

"Of course you can. He took a muffin out the stick and handed me it." I rolled my eyes and walk to a table. By the time I sat down Freddie was coming through the door. He hurried to sit down and placed his bag to the side.

"Hey." Freddie said calmly but seemed like he was out of breath.

"Hey." I whispered. It was silent for a few seconds. "Want a muffin?" I offered.

"Um…I'm fine. Thanks though." He looked confused. His face became serious again. "So you can't find her at all?" He brought the conversation up again. I shook my head slowly.

"I basically looked everywhere. Unless Sam decided she was in the mood for shopping for some jewelry, but other than that everywhere." I placed my hand on my head in discouragement.

"She has to be somewhere. Are the cops looking for her?" Freddie asked. I nodded. "Does her mom know?"

"Yeah, she was the person that reported all of this." I answered.

"That's weird." Freddie stated.

"And what is that?" I continued to look at him.

"How her mom reported that. Sam is never home so I don't understand why her mom would even think that Sam want missing." Freddie brought a good point but it wasn't Sam that leaves and doesn't contact one of us. The only way she wouldn't have told me where she is if she ran away.

"Hey, you don't think Sam run away do you?" Freddie gave some thought about it. He shrugs.

"I don't know, did she ever have the reason to?" I thought about things in the past that hurt Sam. Like when her father came and didn't have any interest in her. He basically came and left without her even getting in the chance to get his number to contact him again. There was the time when her mother wants Melanie to move in and Sam to move out. So there was definite favoritism there.

"Sam's life wasn't the greatest, but she never seem like it was that big of a deal." I pointed.

"Carly, Sam's a person where she doesn't want people to know how she's really feeling. So even if it was a big deal, we both wouldn't know it or not." I growled in frustration. Why did Sam have to put me in this stress? Why can't she let me help her?

"What are we suppose to do now then?" Freddie sighed.

"I think we just have to go back home and hope that she will come back." I was pretty upset that Freddie suggests that but he was just being realistic, just like how Spencer was.

"Fine." We both got up and headed to the exit.

"You guys can both come back for more muffins on a stick for a dollar!" T-Bo called after us. We both ignored him and begin walking. I looked at Freddie that was in couple of feet ahead of me and notice him having his book bag.

"Hey where were you when I told you?" He stopped looking at the ground and looked back at me.

"I was still at school." I was suddenly shocked. Ridgeway High School was definitely not close to Groovie Smoothie.

"You came here from all the way from there?" I said amazed. He shrugged. He looked back forward.

"I mean after you texted me about Sam, I asked Chelsea to give me a ride to Groovie Smoothies." My mood was low again. I didn't even have words to say to that.

"Oh..." Now I was the one looking down. I felt his eyes on me now.

"What?" He must of heard my disappointing voice. For some reason I didn't like Chelsea and Freddie together.

"Nothing." I said simply. He started laughing a little.

"Oh come on, now I **know** you're definitely lying. You're a horrible liar. You're obviously not Sam." I smiled from his comment. He knew me so well and that made me feel good how close are friendship was.

"I didn't know Chelsea and you were still together. Well, not saying that I didn't want you guys together but I heard you to were done." I cleared my thought after the awkward statement I said. He paused at first.

"We're not together. We're talking but I don't know." He said dryly.

"Oh okay." I whispered.

* * *

The rest of the walk was surprisingly not awkward. Freddie and I kept a conversation going till we got to Bushwell. We said bye to each other and I got in my place. The room was dark so I assumed that Spencer wasn't home yet. I switch the lights on and find the one figure that has been glue to my head for the past four hours. She was sitting there with her hands on her lap. I could barely recognize her. This girl's clothes were stretched out and wrinkled from what it seems like it could be from tears. She had a vulnerable personality. She didn't move or flinched from the room lighting. I was concern if she knew if I was here since her blonde hair was covering my face. I walked to her slowly, as if I was scared of her. I was scared but not at her, of what happened to her.

"Sam?" I said softly. She looked up at me and the little mascara that she attempts to put on everyday was running down her cheeks. Her nose was running but it was obviously neglected. She looked back down once she took a good look at me. "Sam what happened?" I closed the distance between us, but still silent. "Talk to me Sam!" I waited, thinking maybe I will give her some time to stop crying but she never did. "What's going on Sam?" She put her arms between her legs. "Sam, please tell me that didn't happen!" I felt sick and disappointed all over again. She was crying harder. "Oh my goodness." I whispered. I snatched her arms and looked at them. It was cleared. It wasn't red or cut. It wasn't even scratched. I was confused. She looked at me and shook her head, as if she was telling me that I was wrong. She knew exactly what I thought she did. She pulled her arms back and put it between her legs. Her head was still down. "Sam, talk to me. What am I suppose to do if you aren't telling me anything? Are you in pain?" I waited. Silence. I couldn't do it this anymore. "Fine I guess I can't help you." I got up and head to my door and walked into the hallway. I was in front of the door across from mine and knocked on it. it took a couple of minutes for Freddie to opened it.

"Hey what's up Carly?" Freddie's body was still behind the door.

"Freddie I found Sam." Freddie's eyes widen, but I talked before he could. "Something happened to her. I have never seen her like this before. She won't speak or any eyes contact with me." I whispered, not sure if Sam can hear me. I already figured that she knew what I was doing.

"What do you think happened to her?" I shrugged. He looked sighed and looked directly at me. "What do you want me to do?"

"She won't talk to me… at all. Maybe she will talk to you." I explained.

"Carly, Sam and I never had an easy friendship, if anyone she should talk to you it's you." He objected.

"Sam could still possible still be mad at me after what happened yesterday." I pointed.

"She's in your freaking place, I really doubt she is mad at you." I had to rethink that for a second. That was a good point.

"She may want to talk to someone differently. I can't tell her anything else but the things I have already told her. You're her best friend too." I stated. "Please." I added. He rolled his eyes and growled. He opened the door wider to get through and closed the door behind him. I let him go in front of me to enter my apartment. When he enters he just looked at Sam in disbelief.

"What fucking happened to her?" he whispered to me. I shrugged. "This is serious Carly? She's a mess."

Sam suddenly looked up. She looked at Freddie and her face quickly transformed to a disturbing angry face.

"I didn't want anyone else here Carly! I just wanted you!" Sam yelled. Freddie backed up a little. I walked forward to her.

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't know. You didn't say anything to me." I explained. Sam got up and grabbed her jacket. She walked around the back of the couch and walked to the front door. Freddie grabbed her arm before she could walk out on us. Sam started screaming and hitting Freddie. Freddie yells to her, telling her to stop.

"Stop Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Let me go." Sam cried out. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She continued hitting Freddie everywhere she got the chance to. Freddie finally caught both of her arms and Sam suddenly broke down and cried her eyes out. I never saw anything like this especially coming from a person like Sam. Tears were coming down my eyes just by watching the disturbing event. Her head was down and her face was covered by her hair. Freddie immediately pulled her into a hug. He was holding her really tight as if she would run off, but we both knew that Sam was now too weak to do anything. Freddie looked back to look at me. I saw pain in his eyes. We both were thinking the same thing again. Sam needed help.

**Hey Readers. I updated the story! It's official that I am back. Sorry that I didn't do it over the weekend but I was really busy and yesterday was my b-day. Yay! So think this as your individual gift. hehe. Thank you everyone with the great reviews. I love the reviews like Crazy! But I am excited that I am almost to the 100****th**** review. Hopefully this chapter will bring it. This obviously is the longest chapter I have written since the first chapter. I'm not sure if this is the best chapter I have written, but it's definitely long :]. Hey just to see what you guy think can you guys tell me which chapter(s)- if you remember was your favorite? I am quite curious. Sorry about Grammar and spelling errors. This chapter was so long that I was too lazy to revise it. hehe. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: I Want to help you

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 10: **

Freddie POV:

Carly, Sam and I were in the ICarly studio lying on our usual bean bags watching a movie. Carly and I haven't said one word to Sam about what had happened, mostly because she would change the subject each time we tried. Sam seemed to go back to her old self and was able to eat again; that we knew wasn't going to be a problem. Every since she went back to herself she has kept Carly and I occupied and watched almost every movie that Carly owned. It was about five in the morning and my eyes were half way opened and I couldn't concentrate on what the movie was about, just like the two movies she made us watched. I looked to my right and Carly was sleeping. I didn't mention anything because if Sam were to see her, she would yell or go to the bathroom and come back with cold water. I rather have one of us to have some kind of sleep. I looked at Sam. Her head was leaning on her hands on the bean bag and her leg was up like a little six years old. My back was against the bean bag and I dropped my head on the top of it. I was staring at the ceiling till I felt a vibrate feeling under my leg. I lifted up my heavy head and took a glance under my leg and found Sam's cell phone. I picked it up and took a quick glance at the cell phone. It was Adrian. I rolled my eyes and almost groan. Why wasn't he dealing with all of this?

"Sam." My voice dragged. She didn't pay any attention to me. "Sam." I tried again. I look at her and her focus was on the TV. "Sam!" I yelled louder. I quickly looked at Carly to see if I disturb her but she didn't move one bit.

"What nub?" she yelled almost in a threat tone, I ignored it. I honestly didn't care. The worst she could do is knocking me out to sleep. I waved her cell phone in her face. She snatched it away from me and looked at it. Her eyes change suddenly but it wasn't a clear emotion. I couldn't distinguish what was going through her mind. The moment her eyes changed, it changed right back in a blur. She threw her cell phone against the room without reading the message. I looked at the cell phone in concern. I watched Sam as she try to find a better position to place herself. I sighed and dropped my head back on the bean bag.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?" Her voice was quiet.

"Because Sam, I'm so freaking tired but all you want to do is watch a movie at five in the morning!" My voice sounded harsher then I intended. I looked at her and she looked slightly upset but her eyes were on the TV as if I didn't talk. "I'm sorry, but what am I honestly doing here?" I looked back to the ceiling.

"Nobody is going to stop you anymore, you can go." She said flatly. I moved my head to look at her and again her eyes were focus on the TV. The TV now seem like it was more of a distraction then enjoyment. I sighed. It didn't seem like a good way of leaving even though I was dearly tempted. She kept her eyes there but once she realizes that my eyes were locked on her face she looked at me.

"What?" She snapped.

"Sam, if you need me to stay, I will." I offered.

"I don't need you Freddie. I don't need anyone." Her last phrase came out more as a whisper and her eyes looked away from me. I watched her for a second and then I went back to my original position and thought about what exactly what I wanted to do. I had the urge to ask her a specific question that I feel disturbed to ask for some reason. Before I could think through it I suddenly blurt it out.

"Why aren't you with Adrian?" I regret the moment I said it. Her face dramatically changed and had a dark look to it. Her face slowly turned pale. I needed to hurry and correct myself. "I meant as …aren't you guys still together?" Wow, Freddie, you have the way with words sometimes. "I mean….

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business, okay?" She yells. I couldn't say anything. I just nervously nod my head like a stupid person. As I suspected, Carly moved around next to me.

"What's going on?" Carly voice was hoarse from the sudden awakening. I looked at her and she was looking around as if she didn't remember where she was.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave." I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Wait, What?" Carly seemed confused and looked at Sam. I begin walking towards the door. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm and it turned me around. Carly was in front of me and it was dark under her eyes from the lack of sleep. I could only imagine how I was looking right now. "Something happened. Why are you leaving?" Carly asked.

"Let him go, I didn't want him to be here in the first place." The movie must have ended because Sam was taking the DVD out and replacing a new one.

"That's exactly why I'm leaving. There was no point of me trying to help her. She didn't want me here the moment she saw me." I protest.

"That's right." Sam smirked from the back of the room. I tried to walk away again but Carly grabbed a hold of me again.

"Wait."Carly looked away from me and looked at Sam. "What is your problem Sam?" Carly lightly took her hand off of me. "We both stayed up all night and watch dozens of movies that I actually personally hate and you treat Freddie like this? I don't know what happened but the old Sam would never do that. I think you should apologize. "

"What? So you guys think I have changed? I didn't do anything. Freddie obviously didn't want to be here so I didn't stop him from leaving. I didn't think that was a crime." Sam defended. "I don't understand why I have to apologize."

"Seriously Carly, I'm fine. I'll go home and lay down on my bed and sleep." the thought of that made my brain hurt. I was craving that dream so bad.

"No Freddie." She looked back at me and back to Sam. "I'm waiting Sam." Carly waited impatiently.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sam glances back between Carly and I. She stormed towards the door. Before she past me, she stopped and turned to face me. "I'm sorry, happy?" I didn't say anything, mostly because I wasn't asking for an apology. She stormed out and I was left to look at Carly. Carly already had her hands on her face. She growled really loud showing her frustration. I went up to her and hug her gently and rubbed her back. After a second she walked throughout the room pacing around.

"Do you think that was stupid of me?" She looked at me with concern. I shrugged. "I didn't mean to make it so demanding, especially at her worst time but I'm so tired and my brain is killing me that I obviously can't think." I nodded as I knew exactly how she feels. "Freddie." She called.

"Yes." I answered.

"I want to go to sleep." she complains. I laughed as much as I could with the energy I had left. Carly did the same and laughed with me.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." Those words rolled off her lips but I barely believe any of them. She looked like she could faint and her eyes looked heavy.

"Its fine Carly, I'll go talk to her on my way out." I assured her. Her eyes lighted up and she smiled.

"Really, you would do that for me?" I nodded my head. "You guys won't have any problems right?" I shook my head. She sighed heavily. "Thank you, you are a life savior." She went up to me and kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I didn't know how I should take that kiss but I couldn't think of it too hard. I walked down the hallway opposite from Carly's room. I usually passed the bathroom to go downstairs but something caught my attention. I heard the sound of someone sniffing their nose. I walked to the door and placed my ears on the door and hear the sound of sobbing. I knocked on the door.

"Sam are you in there?" A response wasn't sent back. I knew it had to be her since Spencer would reply back. "Can I come in?" I didn't hear anything still. "Sam." I dragged. "Can I come in?" I said it louder. She continued to ignore me. I opened the door and found her standing up looking down at her a dark, fresh, bruised legs and a wet towel against it. She was wearing shorts that she didn't wear before now. She looked up at me.

"Get out!" she yells and tries to go up to the door quickly to close it in my face. I stopped the door from closing and leaned my hip to the door to help push it open.

"Sam, let me help you, you can't avoid it." I talked to her through the door.

"I don't need help….What did you see?" I can hear the struggle in her voice as she tried to close the door on me. I replayed the image I saw. I sighed. I let go of the door and the door slammed shut. I listened to the silence to see if Carly or Spencer may have been woken up. The apartment was still silent and I focus back on the door.

"Sam, if you didn't want me to see anything, I didn't. I promise I won't tell anyone but you have to talk to someone sooner or later. You are seriously in a situation that needs to be fixed." I explained.

"Don't try to help me. You and Carly just believe that everything is so easy to deal with and is going to be fixed as soon as you talk about it. No, Freddie my whole life is a fucking problem. If you want to try to fix that then you can try to go back in time and try." She snapped.

"I know, I don't know anything about you. I'm still a friend though." Her response was slower than usual. "If you want me to leave, then tell me." I can feel the drowsiness entering my body. She didn't respond once again, and my only option was to leave. I started to leave and I hear the creak of a door. I turned around and the light shines the hallway. I walked back and the door was wide open and found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub. I walked in and closed the door behind me. She was still wearing her shorts still but her legs were close tightly only making me see a little of the bruises. I sat down against the door. I waited patiently but even waiting patiently has their limits. She didn't say a word for about a long five minutes.

"Well, do you want to start by talking about what happened?" I helped. She didn't pay any attention to me. "Sam."

"What Benson?" Sam cut me off. "Do you want to hear my life story or something? Is that what you're expecting out of me? Because if it is, you're wrong." She said coldly. I sighed.

"I'm not telling you to tell me anything you're not comfortable of telling me." I said calmly. "You don't need to be scared to tell me anything but I figured you did want to try talking since you invited me in here.

"Maybe I was bored." She pointed. I thought about it and it didn't make sense to me. She was trying to hide the fact she needed someone's help.

"Maybe but maybe not." I shrugged and went along with her. She growled. She didn't talk for about another ten minutes. I closed my eyes occasionally. After a while it was her voice that flipped my eyes back open.

"I watched my father beat my mother when I was a child." She started. I looked up at her and she was playing with her hair. "Melanie and I would always run to our closet and hide and sometimes play some games to tune out the hits and yells that came from the other room. Sometimes Melanie would ask me to sing because she would fall asleep peacefully." She smiled as she goes back to her childhood memories. Her smile disappears though. "One day we were robbed. Many things were burned and things were stolen. Things Melanie and I loved were gone. We knew it was my father. He was gone as well as the things." I saw tears form in her eyes but she blink the form of water away. She sighed. "After we moved to Seattle, my mom soon became neglectful. She barely left us food in the refrigerator. To make it worst after years my dad thought he could bring his face around again. Melanie was obviously at border school. He said he came back because he wanted our forgiveness and that he was a different person. I didn't believe him, but it was hard to keep that attitude when someone constantly shows love and affection towards you. I thought he cared. When I let my walls down, the bad memories relived themselves again. My father came home drunk and found my mom with another guy that he knew about and started picking a fight with him. When he sent the guy away, he started to beat my mom. I have grown so much from the last time this crap happened. I did what I only could do, I called the police. When the police came and arrest him, he said that I betrayed him and that he was going to come after me. I didn't think I was affected by the fact my father wasn't there but I notice I gotten violent and I say thinks more threatening than usual, but I can't control it." She looks up at me and tears were rolling down her face and I was taken by surprise by the tears, because her voice didn't express them at all. "I'm sorry Freddie; I never meant to ever hurt you. The fact you were a guy I felt that you would leave and hurt me. I hated that you and I got close because I was scare that I would lose you. I'm scared to lose anyone. My Dad, Melanie, My mom, they all left me. I'm alone." She begins wiping her tears away, and I didn't know exactly what I should do. I got up and sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.. "My problems kept coming, thoughts of suicidal soon were getting to be an easier answer but then I met Adrian." Surprisingly she started to smile. "I met him one of those days I ditched school. I was wandering in the park and he saw me and begins talking to me. He then continuously asked me to ditch school to meet him. We became really close and he was the best thing that happened in my life. Somehow I trusted him and we suddenly became a couple, I thought maybe I lov-…" She stopped and looked down to her legs. I waited for her to proceed but realized that she ended it. There was a long silence between us and I knew they were an unanswered question that wasn't told in her story.

"Sam…How did you get those bruises?" I finally asked. She shook her head and seem like she was in denial. "Sam?" I tried again. She begins crying and cried harder each minute that went by. I was confused and I just sat there for a moment. The thought suddenly popped in my head. Anger suddenly creeped up on me.

"He did this to you didn't he?" I yelled. I stood up. She grabbed my wrist to try to control me.

"Freddie." She said calmly, but her face was filled with wet tears.

"Sam, did Adrian fucking hit you?" She just looks at me.

"Please Freddie." She begged. I snatched back my wrist. I couldn't even process the situation in my head and my brain was hurting for differences reasons. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Just answer the question Sam." I tried to sound just as calm as she was.

"Yes Freddie he did." She sounded irritated.

"Why the hell did he hit you?" I yelled in her face without being aware I was.

"Because he raped me, he hit me while he was raping me!" She yelled back. Silence filled the air afterward. I couldn't stay here any longer. I left the bathroom with Sam calling after me. I ran to the studio and grabbed Sam's cell phone. When I turned around I was facing Sam again. I pushed her to the side and ran down the stairs. When I was in the hallway, I stood there and close my eyes. I breathe in and out trying to control the mix emotions that was in me. I opened my eyes and I flipped Sam's cell phone and found his name.

To Adrian

_Meet me at Richardson Park. I need to talk to you._

I flipped the cell phone shut and started walking out of Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I know. This took longer then I planned. I was in color guard and trust me that take all of your time. I'm trying to be better about updating this story but I have homework and other things that distract me. Today I started thinking about it and decided to update it. I'm sorry. Please review. Hopefully it doesn't seem like its rushing. Also sounds somewhat realistic. Please review. I love reviews! Thank you guys for the review with the previous chapter. Love it!**


	11. Chapter 11: Uncontrollable

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 11: **

Sam's POV:

I fluttered my eyes open and grasp the air that I couldn't find few seconds ago. I looked around my surrounding almost positive that I was in hell but slowly pieces of memories sunk in and I breathe in relief. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. I couldn't escape it; the one place that I felt I could depend on was slowly turning to nightmares. The precious dreams disappeared like it didn't have an existence in the first place. Tear rolled down my eyes and I lifted my shaking hand and wiped it away quickly. The best thing to do right now is to not express the emotion that I felt; I would just be a mess that I already am. Same place I was hours ago, I recognized the studio. The darkness can never cover the big outline of the prop car and the decorations that was scattered everywhere. I wonder what time it was. I got up and turned on the lights and view the studio once more. Everything seemed to be untouched since the time we were watching the movie. After trying to find Freddie for half an hour, I gave up and tried to watch more movies back in the studio. From all the thoughts that ran through my head I couldn't even remember what exact movie I watched. The sadness and frustration must have exhausted me, and led me to fall asleep. I glanced at the blanket on the ground which was at the spot that I just rise from. I soon discovered that someone must have come in while I was sleeping and gave me a blanket. The unawareness of the invader disturbed me but at the same time gave me so type of pleasure that someone was thinking about me. The first image in my mind was Carly. I slightly smile. I looked to the window and saw that it had a light pale glow poking in through the blinds. I walked to the blinds and opened it. The light shined through the entire room giving it more a brighter mood. My mind suddenly went back to the question that slipped my mind. I wanted what time it was, the light showed an early day. My phone was suppose to be somewhere around the studio. I looked to the area I thought I threw at a couple of hours ago but the cell phone wasn't there. I groaned in irritation. I hate having short memories loss. I heard a door slam and Spencer yelling something. Carly voice was heard shortly after. Both of the voices sounded worried and in disbelief. I closed my eyes and wanted to strangle something, mostly Freddie. My heart beat faster as I had to confront them in a couple of minutes. I wanted to cry but that wouldn't solve anything except for that I was internally a cry baby. I put my hands in my hair in frustration. Why does that have to happen to me? Why did I have to tell Freddie? Where the hell is my cell phone? Footsteps scurried up the stairs and I breathe out deeply ready to hear what Carly have to say.

"Sam?" Carly yelled before she reached the door. When she did reach the door knob she swung the door open hard and quickly. She seemed like she was out of breath and I closed my eyes.

"Carly, I'm sorry but-

"Freddie's in jail!" Carly interrupted immediately. I opened my eyes and stared at her in disbelief. I almost wanted to shout back at her but words were nonexistence, as if I didn't know how to talk anymore. "Mrs. Benson got a phone call not too long ago. We all are going." She adds. She left without a real response with me. She seemed like she didn't have any patience with me and would leave me if she had to. I sighed in relief when I noticed that it didn't have to do with anything that I had said to Freddie. As I walked downstairs I heard Spencer leaving and Carly almost behind him with a coat on her arm.

"Sam, we're leaving?" Carly yelled, oblivious that I was on the stairs.

"I'm right here Carly." I assured. She looks at me in concern.

"Come on Sam, we got to leave now. Spencer is probably at the car." She said as she run out the door almost closing the door in my face without realization that I was behind her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said under my breath and closed the door behind me. When we were on our way to the police station which is basically family to me, Carly and Spencer were predicting possibilities that Freddie could have done to get arrested. Did he drive without a parental supervision in the car knowing he just had his permit? No, he only has about two weeks left until he got his license. Did he accidentally pay a quarter less then what he needed to when at Groovie Smoothie? I sighed heavily. My brain hurt, I had to face it. I couldn't figure out what the nub could have done to be behind cells, but after tonight I saw him in a different light. The boy isn't **completely** a dork like I thought he was.

Freddie's POV

My head was hurting and I was breathing heavily as if I was snoring while I was awake. My body was craving for the bed that seemed like I will never get anytime soon. Every second I thought about turning back but it was the same image that popped in my head each time I had my doubts. Sam. The bruises on her legs seemed to be scarred in my head and I can't get it out for anything. Then it was the moment that I saw Adrian face that makes me uncontrollably angry and disgusted, thinking how a person could hurt someone like Sam. Though I had to remind myself that Sam isn't the best at controlling her action, but it was still Sam. I was waiting on the swings and had my legs out, dragging along with me as I gently swung. I glanced at the clock about every five minutes; it was about two hours since I was here. It could have been the same two hours that I could have been on my bed. I watched in from the distance as people suddenly woke up to their Saturday morning to walk or to walk their dogs. The world at once seemed to all wake up suddenly. I looked at my phone. It was 7:23. I found in a distance a male figured looking around with his hands in his hoodie. The hood was covering the top of his head and was hard to distinguish if he was the person I was looking for. The figure looked down at his phone and played around with it. Seconds later, I felt a vibration in my back pocket. I pulled the phone out and looked at the screen and saw a text message from Adrian.

From Adrian

_Where are you babe? _

I smiled as I suddenly felt the adrenaline crawling through my veins. I wanted to strike him in the head. Even though I probably will, I like to hear what he had to say. I started walking up to him, he was still searching around. When I was a couple of yards away he looked up at me and didn't seem intimidated. He crossed his arms against his chest as he wanted a response from me. I stopped a couple of feet between us.

"Where's Sam?" He asked once he realized that I wasn't going to start first. I laughed softly.

"Sam is currently," I pulled out Sam's cell phone and smirked at him. "Not available." He watched and examines the phone and I saw the recognition in his eyes.

"So what, you were the one that texted me?" Adrian said simply. I walked up to him and was face to face with him.

"I want to know everything that happened last time you were with Sam and your reasons of why you placed your hands on her." My voice had a threat tone. I placed my index finger on his chest as he watched it. When I removed it he looked back to my eyes.

"What if I don't?" He looked at glances at me up and down and smirked. "Look like someone's healed. Look like you just can't get enough." he chuckled. I lifted up my shirt and showed him the ace wrap that was tightly wrapped around my ribs.

"Who said I was healed?" I pointed. "Adrian, I'm not scared of you, friends or no friends." I put down my shirt. I saw some weak points in his eyes.

"You need to get out Sam's and I relationship." He changed the subject. "It's none of your business of what happened that night. The last time I check she's with me. If you want to fuck her, wait in line –"before he could finish his statement I punched him in the face. He held his nose and looked up at me in disbelief. He groaned in pain but immediately grabbed a hold of me and put me in a head lock. He punched me in my fragile ribs. The air was sucked out of my lungs and the pain was unbearable. I fell to the ground. I heard laughter from Adrian.

"Poor Freddie, he might have some broken ribs, again." He kicked me with great pressure. I cried out in agony as he was aiming at my ribs. I heard people in the distance talking or yelling. I rolled around the grass trying to escape the pain but Adrian grabbed me stood me up. He knee me in the stomach. I held my stomach and I coughed. Mucus seemed to get caught up in my throat and I coughed again. Suddenly a red fluid flew out my mouth. "Freddie is that blood I see?" he mocked. "I could stop if you want me to, but you have to make a deal with me." He walked up to me and squat down to meet me at my level.

"Stay out of our relationship." He ordered. "Sounds easy?" I didn't reply back. My ribs felt for sure broken and around my stomach didn't seem so good either. He sighed in frustration. He punched me in face and I fell back to the ground. I stayed there and didn't move. "You are pathetic. You can't even fight back. This is a waste of my time. Sam isn't something I should sweat over." He wiped a drip of sweat off his forehead. "She is freaking boring and don't really want to fuck you when you ask her too. I love her and all but I rather have sex with the other girls that I do on every other weekend." he burst into laughter and the adrenaline met up with me again. It crawled in every vein that spiraled in my body. I got up and pushed him down on the ground. I got on top of him and punched him in the face multiple times. His face suddenly gashed with blood after several hits. Somehow I couldn't stop. He attempts to block my hits with his arm but I punched at every clear spot I could. My mind couldn't catch up what I was doing. The memories suddenly slipped in my head, the time I nearly killed him in Sam's room. I stopped and immediately hands grabbed me from under my armpit to pull me up. I heard radio talking and I look aside from me to see a police next to me. The one behind me gave me my rights and pulled my hands behind my back. He slammed me down on the ground and I felt the cold hard handcuff tightly putting my hands together.

"Check for a pulse." One of the police pulled me up and watched as the other obeyed the order. I looked at Adrian and I wanted to black the image. I closed my eyes and sighed in shame.

"Slow pulse." The police reported back. The police that held me forced me to walk.

"Get some help." The police called back. He still pushed me even though we were walking fairly fast. The crowd that I didn't see before was surrounding us and I heard whispers all around us. Gasp came from some people that notice that I went to school with them or have saw me on ICarly. Next show of ICarly is going to be quite interesting. We reached the cop car and the officer opened the door and pushed my head in. He slammed the door and walked around the car. I watch the scene that I came from and saw EMT's approaching Adrian. I lazily sat in my seat and glance back to the front. I breathe out and hated the feeling that was creeping on me. It was the sign of pleasure.

Sam's POV

We walked behind the officer in silence. It was like the first day of school when you follow your principal around the school. I looked through the cells as I watched people mean mugging me as I walked by. As much as I been to jail it was creepy being the one with the normal clothes. I heard Mrs. Benson from the distance telling us that we were close. I could only imagine how disappointing and freak out she was.

"I can't believe you would embarrass me like this." She whined.

"Let me alone mom!" His voice yelled back. We finally were at the cell and we all looked in. Freddie was on the edge of the bed with his elbow on his knees. He saw us but slowly put his head on his hands as if he done that for a moment. The quick moment that we got to see him he looked at everyone first and then saved me for last. He had a shameful look in his eyes.

"I leave you guys alone." The officer started walking away.

"Please take my mother with you." Freddie spoke through his hands which made him sound like he was mumbling. His mother gasped in disappointment. She looked at us and looked embarrass. She didn't say anything and walked away with the officer.

"Freddie, that wasn't nice." Carly watched him. Freddie didn't do anything but moan.

"Kiddo, what happened?" Spencer whispered. Freddie rubbed his face as if it was cold.

"You guys want to know what happened." He finally looked up and he had circles under his eyes. I can tell he never went home. "I went to the park and nearly beat up a kid half to death." He said it so casually. He watched Carly as she covered her mouth. She turned her back on him and she whispered something under her breath in shock.

"Are you okay Carly?" Carly shook her head.

"No! Nothing's right anymore. Nobody is the same. Freddie." She turned back to Freddie. "You never did this before. What's going on with you?" She glances at me. "And you Sam, you came to my house looking neglected and helpless. We never do ICarly anymore and I feel like I am losing everyone. Including you Spencer," She looks up at her brother that looked fairly shocked. "You're too busy out with Angela that you don't even care about anything that was place under your own house." She started sobbing. Spencer was going to say something to Carly but Carly walked away before he could comment. I watched the go down the hall. I gradually looked back to the boy in front of me. His face was back in his hands.

"Who would ever know that I would find you behind the cells?" I chuckled. "It should have been the opposite almost."

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie yelled. I flinched from his loud voice. "I seriously don't want to deal with your stupid remarks. You should leave like the rest." He suggested.

"If I know anything about you Freddie, I would know that you would never hurt anyone on purposely. What happened?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I took the silence as my time to exit. "Fine, Benson." I began walking down the hall. When I went to the entrance I found Spencer and Mrs. Benson talking to the officer. Carly was nowhere to be found.

"That's not Freddie's phone. This is." Mrs. Benson pointed.

"He possessed these things under the arrest." The officer stated.

"So do you believe that my Freddie would steal this?" Mrs. Benson seemed like she was questioning herself then she was asking the officer.

"I don't know ma'am." The officer shrugged. I walked up to them and look at the items. One of the items stood out to me.

"That's my cell phone!" I yelled out. Three set of eyes glances at me.

"This is yours?" Spencer asked me in confusion. I nodded my head. Mrs. Benson handed me the phone with hesitation.

"Thank you officer." Spencer smiled and we three went out the station. When we were near the car I noticed Carly in the car already.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Spencer asked. Carly nodded. We were all in the car. The car was silent. My thoughts went back to Freddie; I couldn't put a reason why Freddie would hurt someone. "I don't understand, why would Freddie have your phone?" Spencer brought the subject back.

"I don't know." I lifted the forgotten object that was in my hand. I looked through the familiar icons. I went to messages to check I got anything. There wasn't anything important message that caught my eyes. It wasn't till I looked at the date is when I discovered something. The phone claimed that I texted Adrian in five in the morning but I didn't even had my phone. I looked to the recent sent message.

To Adrian

_Meet me at Richardson Park. I need to talk to you_

'

I closed my eyes almost hoping that I didn't see it.

"Freddie, why?" I whispered under my breath.

**Hey reader. I decided to update the story since I don't know when is going to be my next time updating. Happy Thanksgiving people, when it comes. Haha, I hope this was good. I'm sorry that if there are horrible Errors in the story but I don't have time to look over it. I tried a little. Thank you for the Revews, Freaking love it! Please Review again. That's the only thing that keeps me writing. **


	12. Chapter 12: I'm losing everything

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 12: I'm Losing Everthing **

* * *

Sam's POV:

I asked Spencer to drop me to the local hospital. I needed to check on Adrian, my mind was still not focused. On the way to the hospital I kept checking my phone.

To Adrian

_Meet me at Richardson Park. I need to talk to you._

Everything was my fault, since the minute I told Freddie to come inside my house that night. It was my fault that I didn't beat Freddie's ass the minute he basically kissed every part of my body. I tried avoiding and forgetting that day, it was filled with regret that still haunts me today. Every time I look at Freddie, I still see the same dark brown eyes that stared at my eyes and body. Every time he smirks, it made me nervous all over again. The kiss that we shared the second time together, I didn't even want to talk about it. Spencer dropped me to the front of the hospital, I attempt to say bye to Carly but she was still upset. I closed the door and walked through the entrance. I sighed as I remembered that this is where the bad memories are. It was de ja vu all over again. As many times I wanted to avoid this place my feet always hits this very ground. I walked to the receptionist. She was on the computer and she looked up at me. She smiled lightly.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I felt uncomfortable just by being here.

"Umm, I believe my boyfriend Adrian Shepherd has signed in this morning." She looked at the computer again.

"You said Adrian Shepherd?" she asked without taking her eyes off the screen. I nodded my head. She typed something on the keyboard, his name I'm assuming, and put her elbow on the desk and laid her head on her hand as she kept searching. I looked around and stared at some families in the waiting room and different doctors and nurses strolling down the hallways. Everything was so loud as different types of noise collided together.

"Uh ha, here he goes. You are asking to see him?" She looked at me. I nodded. "Give me a second and I'll see if you can. Feel free to sit down." She stood up and walked down the hallway. I looked behind me and saw a couple of empty chairs against the walls. I picked one and sat down. At this moment all I could think about is the possibilities of how bad Adrian could look. I wouldn't know what to say if I was to approach him 'Sorry that the guy that you don't want me to talk to, took my phone and acted as me and beat the shit out of you. Hope you still love me' I closed my eyes of how pathetic those words came out to be. I know what exactly what he is going to say. He is going to tell me how I betrayed him and that he will never love me. I would understand but the thought of Adrian breaking my heart like that is unbelievable. Though the past with Adrian was hard and sometimes unforgivable, I still loved him. He understood me when people didn't. He didn't judge me when it seemed like everyone did. That's why Adrian is my first love. I stood up and walked around the hospital. I needed to find a gift shop somewhere around here. It took me to ask a nurse that walked by to finally find the place. I entered looking at all the small items that sat on the shelf. There were glass sculpture that said 'Hope you feel better' and also 'God bless you'. Also there were of course corny cards that I didn't even bother picking one up. I decided to settle on chocolate and a balloon. When I walked back to where the receptionist was at, the lady stood up when she saw me.

"Oh there you are, I was looking for you everywhere." _Well you didn't look very hard then. _I thought. She walked closer to me. "Adrian is available; I can walk you to the room." My heart started beating faster and my surrounding started to go up a temperature. I nodded my head and breathe out. My mind kept having different thoughts going through it. I looked at my chocolate and the balloon and wondered if I should have gotten more things. That glass sculpture wasn't too bad. The lady stopped and knocked on the door. She opened the door and peeked in.

"Adrian you have a visitor." She whispered. She opened the door wider and looked at me to enter. She smiled at me. I walked in and saw Adrian looking at me with a tired face but he rolled his eyes and look at the small muted television in the high corner of the room. He had a black eye and his nose was wrapped up indicating that it was broken. He had a long stitched wound next to his right eye. He still had tiny dried blood stains near his mouth. He looked horrible. It was unbelievable to think this was all from the dork next door to Carly.

"If you need me for anything, you know where to find me." I looked back at her and nodded. She closed the door leaving Adrian and I alone.

Adrian continued to watch the television and acted as if I didn't walk in the room. "I got you some chocolate and a balloon." I walked to the side table and settle the chocolate there. I watched him as I tied the balloon on his bed. He took his eyes off the television and looked forward as he was controlling the anger that might release. I walk away from him and stand near the wall. He looked down to the chocolate and sat up to grab it. He opened the cover and glance at it. He slammed the cover back on and threw it across the room making the entire chocolate spill on the floor.

"The least you could have done was bought me some real fucking chocolate from a fucking store and not from the damn gift shop! " He yells. I jumped from his voice. He grabbed the balloon and popped it right in front of my face. I felt the tiny pressure from the air that was inside the balloon. "Why did you even think to bring your face around my sight?" He glared at me. I was going to speak but his mouth opened. "You know I fucking hate you. I wouldn't be in this fucking room if it hasn't been for you." I nodded my head agreeing with him. He wouldn't have. "Why the hell are you nodding for?" Tear rolled down my eyes and I wiped it quickly. My nose was beginning to run. I sniffed before I begin to talk. "You're right; all of this is my faults Adrian. I know that, and I'm sorry-

"I don't want your damn apology Sam. I wanted you to stay away from that secret boyfriend of yours-

"He's not my boyfriend! Freddie is just…just a close friend of mine that I had since childhood! Adrian you are the one I want and love. I did everything for you and you know that!" I defended.

"Exactly, you did every single thing. You respected my orders and did everything except the one easy task that I gave you the other day! Why is that it was easier for you to buy some drugs for me knowing that this was going to put your life in danger, but you can't stay away from a boy that means completely nothing to you?" He whispered. I kept quiet. "Why is it that when I threatened your life you still want to risk it and be around him?"

"Adrian, Freddie is my fucking friend, that's it. If you told me to stay away from Carly I wouldn't be able to stay away from her either!" I yelled

"I didn't catch Carly in your bedroom half naked and all over you. I didn't have to beat the shit out of Carly because she nearly killed me. Carly didn't confront me this morning talking about what you and I did last night or try to fucking kill me again. All of this was fucking FREDDIE, Sam. It wasn't Carly." He yells back.

"I told you how sorry I was for that day, and I'm going to tell you for a millionth time that Freddie and I didn't do anything that day. The only thing we did was kiss but we were fooling around, it's hard to explain but I'm completely sorry, but you know what you did to me yesterday was completely wrong." My eyes were filled up again with tears.

"Last night was special Sam. I don't know why you made a big deal about it and tell people something that I didn't do." he rolled his eyes and looked at the television that I forgot that was there.

"You can't just sit there and tell me that you didn't do anything to me last night." I felt anger boiling in my body.

"Sam, we had sex millions of times, yesterday wasn't anything different." He said it nonchalantly.

"You** raped **me**!** You fucking raped me last night and you act like you don't care. I act like it didn't fucking affect me but it did. I trusted you Adrian." the solid tears that stayed in my eyes melted down face rapidly. Pain replaced the anger inside of me. I didn't know who I was anymore. It was like Samantha Puckett that I got rid of was coming back and Sam, who I wanted to be, was suddenly fading away by the second. The tough girl that usually can handle every situation got defeated and walked away ashamed.

"You know what Sam; get the fuck away from me. If I ever see you again, it will be your turn in this fucking hospital." His eyes seem to be on fire. I didn't recognize him. He wasn't the same person that I use to know. I watched him for one last second; I took off the necklace around my neck and settle down next to the table. He watched the necklace as he remembered the present he got for me. I saw some tears forming in his eyes it seems but when he looked up at me, his eyes wasn't on fire, it cooled down. It looked like he was tired.

"I'm sorry." I said gently. I couldn't see myself without him. I walked up to him, very hesitant. I kissed him on the forehead. "I still love you." The final tear dropped down my face and I walked out of his room.

* * *

Nights were getting harder to fall asleep. I had turned off my phone and wanted to block every single access I had with the social world. I locked the door so my mom or her boyfriend wouldn't try to come in. The only time I came out was when I was painfully starving. I wasn't acting myself. Times when I did finally leave my room and go to the refrigerator I have been tempted to drink my mom's best friend, the alcohol. I tried it once and I didn't like it but had to admit that night was the best sleep I ever had. All the things that I thought I will never go back to, I suddenly saw them again. The scissors came out and pills started disappearing out the bottles. Promises were broken, I was becoming like my mother.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I was released the next morning. My mom came and got me and for the first time ever she didn't seem like she cared for me. She was silent throughout the whole process of my release. She didn't even have a reaction when the officer mentioned about me having a record. It was worst when I got home. I tried to start a conversation with her and she didn't even give me any response back. I gave up and I decided to take a shower. When I got out and gotten dressed I called for my mom, she was nowhere in sight. It was until I saw a note on the refrigerator:

Hey Freddie, going to yoga class be back soon, I left you money for something to eat.

Mom

This note solved every little doubt that was running through my mind. She wasn't the same mom that I had about a day ago. She never liked when I ate out, she prefer making dinner for me every night, and the empty space between her message and mom that use to have love before it, as if she didn't love me anymore. I crippled the note and grabbed the money that was on the counter and grabbed my jacket and left the apartment. I should have stayed behind the bars a little longer.

* * *

Sam's POV

There was a constant knock on the door that didn't seem to stop. I put the pillow over my head trying to make the noise stop but it fail miserably.

"Mom!" I called out, hoping that she was here so she can get the door. Most likely it will be for her. There wasn't a response back indicating that she isn't here. I moaned and got up. I dragged myself towards the door. I opened the door. "What do you…?" I saw the dark brown eyes looking at me. "What?" I finished slowly. He smiled lightly and looked down at the ground, seconds later he looked back up.

"Hey." Freddie simply said, as if a couple of days ago never happened.

"You're out." I whispered. I believe he saw the shocked in my eyes and he started laughing.

"Yeah, I had been out for a while. Got out the next day actually." He pointed. I nodded my head not sure why he came here. It became awkward and we both avoided eye contact. "So why haven't you been to school? I asked Carly but she seem like she was still upset with me, but she still told me that she didn't know where you were."

I let out a deep sigh as I figured that someone is going to find out my absence, I just didn't think it would be Freddie. "I've been here." I answered shortly. He nodded his head.

"Alright, from what it seems like, you don't want to talk to me, I understand. I beat up your boy-

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." I interrupted dryly. He looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be. Benson did you need something?" He looked at me then to the ground and sighed. He glances back up and looked into my eyes deeper than he ever has in my whole entire life.

"I need you to tell me something." he paused and I waited for him to speak. "I just wanted to know if I have lost you too. It's better to hear the actually words because Carly isn't talking to me. Spencer is being awkward and seem like he doesn't want me to be near the apartment, and my mom…" he looked down and let out a cold laugh. "My mom isn't even my mom anymore, she refuses to talk to me or even look at me when I walk by. The only way we communicate is by notes and I really doubt if she even cares where I am right now. I overheard her talking on the phone about sending me away and when I confront her she didn't say anything to me. What hurts the most is having the best mother ever trying to send her only child away." His voice cracked from keeping him from crying. The pain in his voice and eyes was starting to hit me too as those feeling was creeping on me. "Sam I'm really am sorry, and I know you might want me out of your life like everyone else does, but I just need to hear it from someone. I need to hear it so I can go on with my life and know I am unwanted and not feeling that I am not." He continued to look at me for answer. I didn't say anything for at least minute.

"The day we went and saw you I got my phone back…" Freddie closed his eyes as he knew where I was going. "Yeah, I saw the message Freddie. You took my phone and acted like you were me so you can hurt my boyfriend? I trusted you and told you everything, my whole life, things I haven't even told Carly and you betrayed me. That really hurt." He watched my eyes and nodded.

"I know and I'm-

"Freddie, Adrian broke up with me. Adrian broke up with me because of you! He believes that I have feelings towards you and I can't convince him that nothing is going on between us as hard as I tried. Everything he said made sense though, I risked everything to keep your friendship. The guy I really ever loved. I did everything for him and the one easy thing he told me to do I couldn't do it. I couldn't imagine not being around you anymore. I was being really selfish at the time and wanted both of you. Now that I lost him, I am nothing. I'm not myself. I can't eat, sleep, or have any motivation to go to school anymore. Every night I imagine him crawling in my bed like he does every night but reality now, I sleep alone. You don't understand Freddie he was everything to me." Tears strolled down my face. "He doesn't even want to look at me anymore. What really hurt the most is having the person you really are in love telling you that he'll send you to the hospital bed because of the selfish decision you made." I shook my head. "So he broke up with me."

"Sam…" he shook his head. "You don't understand how sorry I am. I wish you didn't choose me, I am nothing. I don' have nothing. Each day I feel like education is a stupid lie that sometimes I don't have motivation to go either. I really am sorry, but the reason why I am sorry is that I'm sorry what I did. Adrian didn't treat you like he should. I feel strongly about it. You need someone better, someone that's doing something for themselves in the future. Someone you don't have to worry about if he's with other girl because the only thing that's running in his head is coming home to you. Adrian didn't deserve you but I do regret hurting you in the process. That's the last thing I wanted to do Sam, but I am completely on your side if you want Adrian back and choose him." He stated. Freddie was closer to me than he was when he started talking to me.

"Freddie." I whispered. He only nodded. "I want Adrian back." I saw Freddie face dropped but he nodded as he understood.

"Alright Sam," he kissed me on my forehead. "I see you later." He turned around and I watch as he begins walking away. I ran towards him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at me. I hugged him suddenly. Immediately he hugged me back.

"I wasn't done, I don't want you out of my life Freddie." I whispered in his ear. "You mean a lot to me. Don't leave me."

"I won't" he whispers back.

* * *

**Hey you guys I finally post another chapter! I just got on my break from school so I thought that I should use this time to write other chapter! So this could be your Christmas present from me. lol. So I did put some Seddie at the ending. Hopefully there will be some connection between them in the next couple of Chapters. Still thinking about what I should do. Any ideas? Also it won't be the last time that you will see Adrian. Sorry you guys. Sorry that I kept you guys waiting. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, hopefully I'm getting better at them. For my Christmas gift can I have some reviews? Please? Happy Holidays everybody!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Masterpiece

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Icarly. *Tear* **

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 13: A Masterpiece **

Sam's POV:

Why was I having a hard time opening my locker! I did the combination like eight hundred times and the freaking lock still couldn't budge!

"32-4-27," I mumbled to myself as I tried again. I pulled the lock down and the lock was still seal tight. I grabbed my light book bag- because I never bring my school work home and started hitting the lock with it,hoping it will snap open. The hallway became quiet as everyone seems to stop talking and look at me. "What?" I screamed out. No one had the guts to say anything and proceed talking as if nothing interests them in the first place. Carly came around the corner and went straight to her locker and opened it like she didn't see me. I dropped my bag next to me as I watched her, trying to decide if this was an appropriate time to speak to her. "Hey Carls, would you happen to remember my combo to my locker?" I started. She grabbed her books and places it between her arm and chest. She didn't look at me, making it hard to figure out if she heard me or not.

"32-4-30," She said in monotone. I went back to my lock and tried the new numbers. On my last number I pull the lock and the lock snapped open easily.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. I looked at her. "Thanks, I must have taken a number from my P.E locker." I explained. She nodded her head slowly.

"Probably." She still hasn't taken a glance at me since she went to her locker. It shows that she was still upset. She closed her locker.

"Carly, I'm sorry, for whatever I did. I know I haven't been the same but I feel better. I just want everything to go back to normal." She finally looks at me. "And I think the nub does too." I added.

"How can everything go back to normal when I don't know who you guys are anymore?" She whispers as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her.

"What do you mean Carly? We're still your best friend." I corrected. "Well, at least I thought I was, I would understand about Freddork since he sometimes could be –

"Stop Sam! This isn't funny. How can you claim us as being best friends when you guys completely left me in the dark and kept things from me?"Her voice became more audible, expressing her feelings.

"C'mon Carly, you act like you haven't ever kept anything from us. Yeah we're best friends, but there are some personal things that need to be left only for you to hear." I stated.

"Please!" She emphasizes "I'm not stupid Sam, you tell Freddie almost about everything. When you guys look at each other I know you guys have some type of coded messages."

"I didn't really tell Freddie anything, he more found out on his own. Trust me Carly, if I would have told Freddie something you would have already knew. You are way closer to me then I am with Freddie." Guilt found its way into my body as I realized that I was lying to her. Freddie knew things that she didn't. If I was correct, I was still closer to Carly then Freddie but who knew how long that would last if she was still going to be mad at me.

"I wish I could believe you but I feel like I can't. You're hiding things from me." I sighed in frustration. She took her eyes off me and closed her locker.

"What do you want me to do Carly? What do you want me to do for you to believe me? I don't want us to lose our friendship over this." I pleaded.

"Just tell me everything Sam!" She made it sound so easy. She walked closer to me. "It's not that hard. You've done it before!" She sounded irritated. For a moment I couldn't give her any type of response. I just watch her as I noticed that she had put me in a very uncomfortable position. I felt like I was being forced to do something, and Sam Puckett doesn't like to be force. Freddie never forced me to say anything, he gave me an option.

"Well, What if I don't tell you…?" I whispered. I was almost scared what her answer will be. Carly's face dropped as if she didn't know that what I said was even an option. Her shock face became hard and seemed disappointed.

"Then I can't force you Sam, but now you show me what type of friend _**you**_ are." She almost walked by but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"I was just asking a question. I will tell you everything…after school, Groovie Smoothie." I stated. Immediately after, Freddie came around the corner dripping from being wet.

"Hey, did you guys know that it was going to rain today? Freaking hate the news!" Freddie took off his book bag and slam to the ground. He took off his jacket and examines the drips that fell from his jacket. His average blue and yellow jacket was now a shade darker.

"That's fine…Make sure he doesn't come either." She looks at Freddie, who Freddie caught on and looked up at her and she walks away.

"What was that?" Freddie pointed at Carly, and showed me a puzzled face. I didn't feel like explaining the conversation, so I kept it simply.

"Nothing." I walked closer to him and observed him a little better. "And yes, I did know it was going to rain dork." I pulled a smirk.

He combed his hair with his finger as his hair was soaked too. "Well…just my luck." Freddie mumbled under his breath, but I caught it. I smiled a little. Though I was smiling, Carly and I conversation was still in the back of my head. I couldn't figure out which one was more disturbing to me. Carly forcing me to talk or our friendship was on the line.

"Fuck it." Freddie shook his hair wildly with raindrops flying everywhere. I screamed as I was getting wet. I tried blocking the raindrops with my hands.

"Benson!" I yelled. Freddie stopped finally and looked up and smiled. His hair was messy and strands of hair was misplace. I wasn't going to totally admit it but Freddork looks, let's just say "better" today.

"Gosh, now I'm dizzy." Freddie looked around as he observed probably the now spinning school. I took this time to get him back. I walked up to him and slammed him into the locker. Freddie looked at me and had a smirk. "Come down Sam, I was just joking around." He was chuckling. I grabbed his collar and pulled closer.

"It wasn't funny to me. Now I'm wet. You're going to pay for this." I threatened as I felt areas on my clothes sticking to my skin.

"You know Sam you look extra hot when you're angry, especially now, when you're wet." He started smiling harder and laughing. I quickly tried to knee him at his vulnerable spot but with his quick guy reflect, he caught me. "Whoa, Sam!" I let go of him. Now who's smirking? I began walking away slowly as the bell suddenly rung. "That wasn't cool Sam!" he yelled after me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said almost bored and waved him off and continue walking to my class.

* * *

Freddie POV

I grabbed my book bag and jacket and ignore the blonde headed demon that was now strolling down the hallway. I was still smiling at my comment I gave her. It came clear to me that I have change from the past month. I almost got Sam to have sex with me- though I was never really planning on it. I fought her boyfriend, well I guess ex- boyfriend, and I nearly killed him twice without my intention. Then I went to jail to finish it all off. I didn't know what to say about it anymore. At first it was a game but now it seemed like it was a part of my life. As if that Saturday night was always going to haunt me forever. I walked to my locker and opened it, to shove my wet jacket and some books in it. Then I walked to my first hour class. People were looking at me, ways that I couldn't understand. I just ignored it, though I was still thinking about it, and went to my sit. The bell rung and our world's history teacher, Ms. Huckles, closed the door.

"Hello class let me take attendances and we can go back to where we left off." She sat in front of the computer. I didn't notice how tired I was until the class started. I was trying to keep myself from falling asleep till I heard someone trying to get my attention. I looked to my side and saw that it was David; Chelsea's friend. He was two rows away from me but the seat next to me was open from an absent student. He glanced at the teacher then climbed over to the empty seat.

"Hey long time, no talk" he smiled lightly.

"I agree." I nodded my head. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I've bet you heard that Chelsea is trying to talk to you again." I looked at him kind of confused.

"Umm...I actually haven't." I laughed a little.

"Oh well, she is, probably today since there is a lot girls that seems to try to find a way to talk to you." he said it so nonchalant.

"Who, me?" I said it more surprising then I should have. It was obvious that this was all new to me. He nodded his head and leaned closer to me.

"Dude, yeah. All the girls been so obsessed with you every since you went to jail a couple of days ago." I stayed silent as I finally realize why. I suddenly didn't feel as excited before. I forgot that girls like "Bad boys." "I heard you beat that boy's ass! That you nearly killed him! Dude you have to tell me everything! The whole school wants to know. Rumors been spreading that even Principle Franklin wants to know!" He was obviously being overdramatic with the Principle Franklin comment. I didn't say anything; I believe I was just staring at him weird.

"David please got back to your seat. I almost count you as absent." Ms. Huggins sounded frustrated. David leaned away from me and rolled his eyes. "Hey sit with us at Lunch today so you can tell me everything." Before I could even have a response he climbed back to his assign seat. I gave out a quiet sigh of frustration as I knew that today was going to be a long day. I looked around and caught two girls in to the corner looking at me and giggling with one of them waving. I rolled my eyes and slouched down in my chair.

* * *

Sam POV

Third hour is Creative Art, one of my favorite subjects besides Lunch. You didn't have to really learn, and you get to work on long shined wooden tables instead of the average claustrophobic desks we have in other classes. Our teacher, Mr. Gale was passing out long blank sheet of papers for us to draw one of the hardest things to draw from…our mind. It was so much easier to draw something that was right in front of you.

"Remember class, I want you to draw something from your mind. This assignment is different because it could be anything. It could be something weird to a monkey clapping to a love story in your head. This is all from your brain. This should be really fun. We will be working on it all week, but remember its due on the following Monday. " He announced one last time and sat down to go back to grading papers. People were already drawing and making it obvious that they knew exactly what they were doing. As I was sitting here being completely clueless. Mr. Gale was a chill guy so he was actually the only teacher that I would ever go ask questions.

"Mr. G. I have no idea how to do this." I approached him with my blank sheet of paper that now has my name on it. He smiled at me and chuckled.

"Sam I just assigned this five minutes ago, just give it more time and think." He shoots me away playfully. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "If you can't find anything in the next ten minutes, come back to me." He yelled to me. I nodded my head slowly knowing that is exactly what I have to do in a few minutes. I stared at the blank sheet of paper, in focus. It was hard since, I was also sitting with the most annoying people in the world, two members of the cheerleaders. They were always laughing, and gossiping as if that's the only thing they do in their stupid life. I couldn't imagine them taking this class. This was for creative people, not stiff girls that could do a common cartwheel here and there. To prove my point there were laughing. To make it all worst they were laughing and looking at **me. **

"What!" I snapped. One of the girls ignored my tone and kept her smile. I hated her the most. Ughh…Rachel.

"We have to ask you something Sam." Rachel looked at her friend for encouragement then looked back at me. I eyed them both before I spoke.

"What?" I said, almost curious. They were too preppy.

"You know Freddie Benson right?" I looked at them confused. Were we really going to talk about Freddie out of all people?

"I thought you worked with him on ICarly." The other cheerleader, Halie, spoke.

"I didn't say I didn't know him!" I snapped again, getting impatient. "What do you want to know about him?"

"Rumors said that he went to jail a couple of days ago, for nearly beating up a guy at the park." Rachel spoke with amazement in her voice. "Is that true?" They both looked at me with googly eyes and interest.

"Why would that even matter to you, if he did or not." I pushed, avoiding any questions that weren't within their concerns. This conversation also brought back Adrian and my heart suddenly dropped in disappointment.

"Are you kidding me? Freddie is the "it" now around the school. All the girls are talking about him. People want him and I'm just trying to get him first. Plus he's cute." Rachel said selfishly.

"Please!" I emphasized. "Are we talking about Freddie Benson? The dork? The one that's on the AV team? Is that who you guys are talking about? The one that supposedly people are dying for?" I was almost in severe shock right now.

"Yeah I guess, do you have his number?" Halie was the one talking now. I saw Rachel giving Halie a dirty look. "Hey I want him too!" she defended.

"No you can't have his number! You guys should stop talking to me before I make you guys cheer away and get hit by a bus. Now that is something I would cheer about!" I yelled. They were now the ones in shocked.

"Sam!" Mr. Gale yelled from his desk. I looked at him and he was pointing to the table across the room. Yay, I got a new seat. I looked at them for the last time and gave them a dead glare and grabbed my paper to leave. It was only me and this weird mysterious guy at the table and I was completely okay with that. I just needed to get away from them. I grabbed my pencil and looked at my paper. It was still blank. I glanced at my hand that was holding the pencil and it was shaking horribly. I dropped my pencil on to the table and put my hands on my face in irritation. I couldn't understand why I was so angry. Today was obviously not my day. I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Freddie calling me in the morning telling me to go back to school. Why were girls suddenly interested in Freddie now? They don't even know him, not like how I know him. I wonder if he knew this already. He's been to school here for the past two days and he hasn't mention anything to me, not saying that he's supposed to, but I figured. Was I getting mad that girls liked him? No, I'm just irritated altogether. Plus I'm still upset with the whole Carly situation from this morning. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I took my hands off my face and look to see who it was.

"You okay Sam?" Mr. Gale had a concern look on his face. I nodded. I watched him as he looked at my blank sheet. He pulled a stool next to mines. "Why do you think you have a bad time thinking of something to draw?" I shrugged. "Hmm… do you think it's because you have a lot going through your mind or not enough?" He tried again.

"I don't know…not enough?" I guessed, almost bored. He shook his head as if he already knows the answer.

"You know what Sam? You are very talented. I love looking at your project because you put so much effort and time on it. You want people to see what you see. That's why you take the time to put all the details in your creation" He lift up my pencil and handed it to me. "Now, tell me what you are thinking right now." I didn't say anything. "You don't have to give me a specific detail of the person or item or even an event of your life." he added.

"I really don't like thinking Mr.G." I pointed. He laughed.

"Sorry I should of known, but try." He encourages again. I tried thinking and automatically I thought of my dad. I shook my head in denial.

"I can't. I'm sorry I can't. I'll take an F." I dropped the pencil again. Mr. Gale didn't say anything and I caught him staring at me as if he was trying to read me.

"Sam, I honestly don't know what runs in that mind, but you are telling me that you can't find **one **thing that you would want to draw?" He sounded now more concern then before. I could tell he knew something was up.

"I don't like to think this way, all I could see is painfully memories and I wouldn't dare draw something like that!" I protest. He nodded as he understood.

"I'm not forcing you Sam. I didn't say to draw that. I actually don't want you to, but let's try this." He picked up my pencil again, and automatically I knew to grab it this time. "I want you to think about something that makes you happy. That makes you forget those bad memories that you constantly see sometimes. What is it? What makes you keep going? I'm going to leave you now to work. I can't do more then I already tried. Hopefully that worked" He patted my back and got up to go to his desk. I looked at the sheet of paper in wonder. What does keep me going? Then suddenly I found sketching a little. I didn't know what exactly what I was going to draw but I slowly lost myself into my soon masterpiece….

* * *

Freddie POV

What David told me was completely right. Girls have been looking at me all day. I was okay when they were looking at me in curious to see if I have looked different lately but now was a whole different story. They acted like I was some sort of celebrity. Last time I check, jail wasn't a good place to be in. I finally made it to fourth hour which Sam's in, not saying that she's going to make my day better, but at least I can have a regular conversation with someone that isn't going to want to know what happen a couple of days ago or want my number. Sam was the last person to walk in but the bell hasn't ring yet. She past me and went to her sit. I somehow got use to the "ignoring" stage that Sam loves to do and follow her to her desk.

"Hey." I calmly said to her.

"Hey Mr. "it"." she mocked and sat down. I nodded my head as I realized what she was talking about. It was completely obvious that she knew. "Hey don't talk to me, you might upset some girls and make them believe there are something going on between us." She teased again. It was _**really**_ obvious that she knew.

"Stop Sam, it's not funny." I said serious. She shrugs.

"Helping you out, big boy." She said dryly. The bell rung and I turned around and head back to my sit… in the front. Sitting in the front could actually work since I would never know who's staring at my back. Ms. Briggs started her lesson. As minutes past on I realized that this was the only class I was about to learn in. How ironic is that the class I hate is one of the classes I'm beginning to love?

"Can you guys **SHUT UP? **I'm trying to learn here." Sam abruptly yelled that scared the whole class. It wasn't her usual action but it wasn't a shock either. I looked back and she was red from being angry and some girls were looking at each other in terror.

"Though I am shock for your honesty of trying to learn finally Ms. Puckett, but why the rude interruption?"Ms. Briggs questioned. I laughed a little from Sam trying to **learn?** That was not true. Knowing her she wanted to say anything just for them to shut up.

"Those two girls seem like they can't focus on what's on the board- like I am, and what to talk about Freddie. If you want to talk to him, he's right there!" She yells at them again. I rolled my eyes but felt many eyes on me which slowly made me turn red. Sam was only doing to this on purpose. I don't think she was trying to embarrass them, but me!

"Okay stop it, before it gets too much. Let's go back to Math. I do appreciate your concern for Math Ms. Puckett." Ms. Briggs smiles at her for the first time ever! I glared back at Sam and she gave me an evil wink. Ugh I couldn't stand her.

* * *

Two periods later it was finally lunch, and when I thought lunch could be my escape from this crazy illusion…David showed up in my face.

"Hey dude over here!" he called and gestured me towards him. I was thinking about acting like I didn't see him and walk away but I was obviously looking straight in his eyes. I approached him dreadfully but didn't make my face show it.

"Hey what's up?" I walked to the familiar table with the familiar faces. Chelsea was looking at me.

"You said you were going to be sitting with us." David reminded me. _Well technically I never agreed with sitting with you._

"Yeah, sorry I forgot." I smiled weakly.

"Here you go, my man." David patted me down to the sit next to Chelsea and Chelsea was smiling hard at me. Was she this desperate when I went out with her the first time?

"Hey Freddie, so what's been up?" Chelsea started, putting a chip in her mouth. I shrugged.

"Nothing much I guess, you?" I answered. She flipped her hair behind her back.

"You don't ever call me or text me anymore." She acted as if she was sad. _Yeah I am definitely going to call the girl that slap me across the face and broke up with me. _

"Well, we broke up…so that's probably why." I stated.

"Yeah about that I think we should give that another try. I really liked you. When I broke up with you, that was one of the biggest mis-

"Excused me." I interrupted her and got up. I started walking away from the table and hear an awed from Chelsea. She was obviously like the rest of them. I walked out the cafeteria and went to my locker, even though I have no reason of going. I opened it and looked at it in silent and closed it again. Then I hear a noise of someone trying to open their lock.

"Come on… please open." I heard the girl grunt. I follow the girl's voice and found her giving up. She turned around and looked at me. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were behind me." She blushed from the embarrassment. It was kind of cute.

"No, don't worry I just got here. Do you need help?" I pointed at the lock. She looked at the lock in disgust.

"Yeah kind of." I walked towards her. "I got a new lock since my old lock got jammed. I guess I don't have good luck when it came to locks." She smiled and move to the side for me to take over. She watched me as she told me the number. I opened it and she rolled her eyes. I laughed a little. "Don't be cocky." She pushed me to the side so she was at her locker.

"Hey I was trying to help!" I defended still laughing. She smiled towards her locker and then looked at me.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

"You are welcome." I put my hands in my pocket by force of habit. I looked at her and she had very long dark brown hair and her skin was almost flawless. She had dimples every time she smiled. She was adorable looking. Her eyes were big and were the prettiest brown eyes ever. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her.

"Uh…so?" She seem awkward as she notice I was still there. I blushed as I caught myself looking at her in wonder. I could only imagine how I looked like.

"Sorry." I shook my head mostly out of me being so stupid. She only laugh, making me comfortable again. "Well, see yah." I begin walking back to the direction to my locker till I heard her voice. _Yes!_

"Hey I know it's going to be weird for me to ask you this, especially the way that we met, but do you want to hang sometime?" She closed her locker and walked towards me.

"Yeah sure." I said cheerful. She smiled and took out a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote something down and handed it to me.

"Call me sometime." She suddenly walked away with her number in my hands. I don't know why but something about her I really liked. This day was just now getting good.

* * *

Sam POV

Instead of facing Carly early, I decided to go to Mr. Gale's room since I know that it was his lunch time too.

"Sam." Mr. Gale greeted when I walked in his room.

"Yo, Mr. G." He shook his head from his nickname and I smiled.

"How can I help you?" He asked nicely. I settled my book bag on the table and took out my drawing.

"I've been working on it since third hour, and I can't stop. Can I stay here and work on it?" Mr. Gale smiled and nodded his head. Once I started to get in the zone and sketched dramatically Mr. Gale came around and was behind me to look at the drawing. He awed in amazement and I looked at the drawing and couldn't see what he could have possibly seen.

"I love it. I love the dark clouds the rain and the puddles. I love everything!" I smiled from the compliment that I don't get very much. It finally felt good being able to do something. "Sam, I want you to be in the local contest this Saturday. I don't know if you ever heard of it. It's called the Walls of Art contest. You get money if you win and could participate the state competition. It's amazing and I think you could have a shot!" He sounded excited as if I already gave him a good answer.

"Whoa, Mr.G! What did you have for lunch?" I tried calming him. "I'm not sure about all of that. I love drawing but taking a Saturday away from me and not being sure if I will win is kind of a downer. Plus I honestly don't think I will win." I simply said and continued to draw.

"Sam, you definitely could! I wouldn't have chosen you to go if I thought you weren't able to. Trust me, I've been to those contests and I think you can blow the judges away, especially with this drawing. You can stay after today if you want to work on it and put some more effects on it." I thought about it a little more.

"You said there is money for the winner?" he nodded with a wide grin. "How much?"

"First place is $500 and a scholarship, second place is $300." He answered.

"Shoot, what the heck. Fine I'll do it. Now leave me alone so I can win my money!" Mr. Gale was smiling hard and patted my back.

"Be at the Seattle museum at four pm." He added.

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?" I smirk up at him and he walked to his desk. I sneaked my phone out, and how much I wanted to meet with Carly. I had to cancel; this could be the turning point of my life.

* * *

When I entered my house I found Freddie sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Freddork, why the fuck are you in my house?" I slammed the door behind me.

"The door was open." He simply said.

"This isn't like Carly's house; you can't barge in anytime you want to." I reminded. He didn't say anything. I dropped my stuff onto the floor. "Is my mom here?" I watched him as he lifted his head

"Do you honestly think that I would be here if she was in this house?" He made me sound dumb.

"Cool it with the remarks dork. Don't make me beat you." I threat. He didn't say anything and laid his head back in his hands. I rolled my eyes. "Okay what's wrong?" I couldn't help but to seem to care. I sat next to him. He shook his head. "No tell me." I pushed.

"Nothing, I just have a headache." He explained.

"Lair! Did you think I was going to believe that?" I lay back so my back was against the couch.

"It was worth a try." He lifted up and gave me his signature smirk that I'll admit I love so much. Freddie has been here almost every day since two days ago when we decided to stick together even though we basically hate each other. It was obvious we liked each other company. We were looking at each other for a while until he suddenly sighs and looked away. For some reason it hurt when he looked away as if I wasn't something to look good at. Wait, why do I want him to look at me?

"Gosh, whatever you're upset about is making you seem like a baby." Freddie looked at me and smiled. Suddenly he started pouting and gave me a puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Ew, get away from me." I stood up and he followed. I walked to the back and notice he was doing that also. He was following me. I ran towards the back of my house and he ran for me. I was trapped at the end on the hallway and Freddie grabbed me before I could figure what I should do. I was over his shoulder and we were back to the living room. He slammed me down on the couch. When he released me I kicked him but he grabbed my foot.

"Good one." He compliment. He dragged me down on to the floor and I kicked my legs around enough for him to let go. I got up and tackle him down on the floor and pinned him. He smiled at me and I smirk back.

"Thank you for the compliment." I added as I was sitting on him. He somehow got strength to lift me up and roll me over so I was under him. He was finally pinning me down.

"You're welcome." Freddie had a small grin. I groaned.

"No fair! I didn't eat lunch and I can't fight on an empty stomach. Rematch after dinner." I demanded. I noticed that I was still under him. I wonder if he notices that too. This was the first time we have ever have a physical contact since that night. One thing I noticed is that when Freddie and I were just alone, things were easier to deal with. We understand each other. It's like we're best friends, but outside we were enemies.

"Sam, face it! I beat you. I didn't eat lunch either!" Something in his pocket vibrated and I he got up and took it out, leaving me on the floor. He started smiling widely and begins texting something.

"What's up with that Cheesy grin?" I help myself up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Uh…nothing." I could hear that he's focus on the cell phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh come on! Here goes the lies again." I continued to browse the refrigerator for any food. I pulled out yesterday Chinese food that Freddie was **so** nice to order, after I beat him in Tug- a- War using bed sheets. Freddie came around and jumped on the counter and grabbed an apple. I settle the food on the counter and grab two plates.

"No plate for me. I'm going to try talking to my mom again. I'm ordering Italian food and bringing it to my mom. Her favorite" he took a bite out of the apple.

"What happened to the rematch?" I whined. He shrugged.

"I guess we do it another time. Maybe we should have a sleepover one day." He winked. I looked at him in disgust. He offers his apple as if he was trying to repay the offer. I took it and took a bite. He smiled but when he reached for it, I threw it in the garbage.

"Thank you." still chewing the piece of apple. His phone vibrate before he could give a true response. "Who are you texting?" I went back to putting some Chinese on **one **plate.

"Natalie." He simply says. I turned around to face him.

"Who's Natalie?" I asked.

"This girl I randomly met in the hallway. She is really funny. Look she was talking about-

"She sounds great." I purposely interrupted because knowing Freddie the joke wasn't funny. "Hey quick question?" Freddie flipped his phone shut as he was done texting her.

"Yep." He anwered.

"What are you doing Saturday?" I turned back around and put the plate in the microwave.

"Uh… I don't think anything. Why?" I kept my back against him, not sure how his reaction would be on the fact of me being in an Art contest.

"Would you want to go see me in a contest called Walls of Art? My art teacher thinks I can win and plus first win prize is $500 with a scholarship." I finally turned to look at him. He shrugs.

"Sure why not? Sounds fun and plus I would love to support you. I just didn't know you were a good drawer." He sounded amused.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Benson." I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Don't worry I'm going to figure you out sooner or later." He laughed and jumped out the counter. "I have to go though. Text me if you need anything."

"Bye dork!" I called after him

* * *

(Saturday afternoon)

Freddie was looking around as he observed the surrounding on the museum that was different from the recent events.

"Are you nervous?" He was looking at the judges that were getting their seats ready.

"Why should I? The judge is going to look at the drawing and then ask some questions if they have any." He shrugs lightly.

"Sounds easy." I looked at him.

"Because it is easy, you dork." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Then look around the area." I sounded bored.

" I don't care what you do Benson. Just be back on time to listen to me when they look at mine." I assumed that he ignored my comment and walked away.

It was my turn next and yes, I was freaking nervous! Mr. Gale came a couple of times to check on me but his words only help for a few second. Once he walked away I was nervous all over again. Didn't want to say it but I need Freddie. He would know what to say. I saw him in the distance and I could tell the person next time me was almost done explaining their drawing, which I must add was weird looking. Most of the drawings were weird. I was about the only average one. Freddie came towards me and was laughing and I looked next to him and saw a short brown headed girl next to him.

"Hey it's your turn next." Freddie seemed excited.

"I know!" I snapped. The brown headed moved back in fright.

"Ignore her, she's just nervous; she does that sometime." He comforts. She nods her head. Who is this girl? "Hey Sam, this is Natalie, the girl I been texting basically everyday now." They both started laughing.

"Hi." I tried to control my angry. I saw the judges starting to walk towards me. "You guys leave, they're coming!" I whispered. Freddie shot up a two thumbs up and they walked away together. There were three judges in front of me. They all were just looking at the drawing. After they were discussing the drawing with each other, they nodded their heads.

"Thank you." One gentleman said and they begin to walk away.

"Wait, that's all? You guys don't have any questions for me?" I stopped them before they got any further.

"No, we have enough information." The older lady answered and they continued to walk away.

* * *

"So what did they say?" Mr. Gale asked a millionth of times.

"I told you, they didn't ask me anything. They just looked at it and talked about it and then walked away. They obviously didn't like it." I pointed the obvious.

"No, it doesn't mean anything. We just have to figure out what that means in a minute when they are done figuring out the rankings." Freddie tries to comfort.

"Thanks Sherlock that helped." I rolled my eyes.

_Ladies and gentleman may you proceed to your seats as we are announcing our two winners. _

The announcer spoke in the intercom. We all sat down and my stomach was having butterflies.

The old lady that was one of the judges grabbed the microphone.

_I am so amazed about the talent this year. I also seen some new faces, which gets me so excited and proud that this program is something students really like. _

Get to the point lady!

_Also I want to think John and George for being the judges this year. It was a blast. Okay, now for what you guys been waiting for. If called come to the stage say some few words and get your prize! Okay in 2__nd__ place, coming from Ridgeway_

It can't be!

_Sam Puckett. _

Oh my freaking gosh! I was frozen in my seat and almost couldn't breathe.

"Go!" Freddie encourages me. I blinked to reality and walked to the stage. I couldn't believe it. The lady came up to me and shook my hand.

"Your drawing Sam, was one of the best I have seen for awhile it was very creative. You made something so common and romantic to something so new. Good job." The lady had a big cheery smile glued on her face.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Here is your prize and here's the microphone to say some few words." I stared blankly at the microphone. I reached it slowly and when I had it in my hand I looked at it as if it was a foreign item. "Take your time." she assured. I walked toward the front of the stage and looked at the big audience. Why was this so popular? I looked out to where I was sitting and saw my supporters. Freddie was smiling at me, and then I saw Natalie. I quickly looked away before I completely made a fool out of myself.

"I- I honestly didn't think I was going to win this. I'm in deep shocked right now." People laughed gently causing me to lose some of my nerves. "My art teacher Mr. Gale was the reason why I came to participate in this. He helped me figure out how much potential I could have. I honestly didn't think I have this drawing inside of me but once I started drawing I couldn't stop." I looked up at Freddie which now pays no attention to me. Natalie and him were talking and giggling. I didn't notice but I had stop talking. "Umm…the reason why I had this vision in my head, was because.." I looked back at Freddie. I wish I didn't. They were kissing. They stop for a second; Natalie grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him away from the rest of the people and went to the back room. "Because…because…because…" I couldn't finish my speech. I gave back the microphone and she looked at me with a puzzled face. She quickly gave me my winning picture and I ran off the stage and left the scene by going to the back room where Freddie went. I saw them in the corner talking and laughing then he saw me. I was still power walking to leave the building.

"Sam, what happened?" Freddie grabbed my arm to face him "Didn't you get the prize?"

"Yes I did!" I snapped and attempt to leave but he kept holding my arm.

"What is it then?" Freddie patience was running low. Natalie was walking towards us.

"You!" I yelled.

"Me? What did I do?" He sounded irritated.

"I told you to come and support me. I told you to come and you brought her!" I pointed at her and watch as she started to get red from being in the spotlight.

"This has nothing to do with her, what is your problem?" He looked back at her then starting pushing me away from her. I started walking and he followed, then he stopped me once we were alone. "What is it this time Sam?" he started yelling.

"I'm going home, thanks for coming."I said sarcastically. I could tell he heard my sarcasm.

"Why do we have to fight all the time? I came to your contest because you asked me too. Natalie had nothing to do and wanted to hang with me. I didn't think you would care so I invited her. It wasn't her fault it's mine. Yell at me, don't bring her into it." He warned.

"I don't care for her." I said simply.

"Then why act like this, I thought we could try this friendship crap out but you constantly get mad." He still had an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Because this whole thing was for you Freddie… that drawing was dedicated to you. The drawing is called 'what keeps me going'." I brought out the picture to show him for the first time. "It was you Freddie. You are what keeps me going." I watch him look at the drawing in silent. I started to walk away then I stopped "Another thing you didn't know about me is that I like being out in the rain. Thought you would want to know. I'm taking the bus home."

* * *

Freddie POV

I couldn't stop looking at the drawing. It was a guy and a girl holding each other in the rain. They were completely soaked but seem like they didn't care. Everything was in dark shades of color making the piece even more amazing. She was dedicating this to me? Was this drawing a picture of me and Sam?

* * *

**Hey you guys! I updated! Yayy. Anyway as you can see this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Sorry that nothing really happened until basically the end. I guarantee that next chapter should be more exciting and have more drama. This was more personal feelings then expressing them. Give me some idea of a drama scene! It would help me write the next chapter quicker. Hopefully I could make next chapter just as long and have more things happen. Thank you guys so much! Sorry for any mistakes of any kind. **

**Don't get to review and also give me some good drama ideas.**


	14. Chapter 14:ISleepover

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ICarly. *Tear* **

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 14: ISleepover…**

**Freddie POV**

It honestly doesn't matter how smart a person was. After what happened to me a few hours ago, I couldn't figure out the problem. What made it worst was that I was still on this date with Natalie. I didn't think there was anything wrong with that. I like this girl and I want to make this work. Would that make me a bad friend though….? No, Sam would have blown me off for Adrian, Carly, even for some meat! I was going to admit, it is hard being at Groovie Smoothies with someone that is completely not Carly or Sam.

"Are you okay?" Natalie took a sip of the smoothie that I bought her. I put my lips onto to the straw to do the same and nodded my head slowly. I took a couple of gulps of my smoothie then lifted my head.

"Why you asked?" I chuckled a little. I looked up at her big brown eyes that were filled with concern.

"I mean." She sighed. I reached for her hand after I had an idea what she was talking about. I was just hoping I was wrong. "I know you told me at the contest that it wasn't about me but-

"Because it wasn't." I interrupted. She looked at me with confused eyes.

"But was it about you and her?" She finished. I pulled my hand away and she watched. I leaned back to my seat and stared at her. I rolled my eyes and leaned back forward.

"Is this what you've been worrying about? I told you Natalie that Sam and I fight almost all the time. Back at the contest wasn't anything new." I explained quietly, for no other customer to be disturbed. I watched her as she looked at her playing hands. She didn't respond. "You don't believe me, do you?" I leaned back to my seat. My first date with this girl and it's already going downhill. How can Sam make my life miserable without being here? She kept quiet for a second. I snatched my smoothie and took a sip. If she wasn't going to talk to me then maybe I should leave. I like Natalie a lot but the last thing I needed was a girl that is already showing how stubborn she could be.

"I do." She finally spoke and looked up at me. "To an extent though." She finished.

"Why can't you just completely believe me?" I sounded irritated. She shrugged.

"Because, are you completely telling me everything?" I thought it was best not to respond and let her keep talking. She kept her eyes on me, reading me as if I was mysterious. She didn't continue like I thought she would.

"Natalie I told you everything. I told you my lifelong crush, Carly. I told you my first kiss was with Sam. I told you about how my mom and I relationship went downhill from me going to jail. I explained to you that Carly is more like a sister to me now, and my kiss with Sam means nothing more to me then what it's already called." I explained. "What more do you want me to say?" I added.

"Freddie, I don't want to get hurt." She said quickly. "I don't want you to secretly be hiding something, especially if you and her still have a connection." She added. I rolled my eyes. Crap! I knew I was talking about Carly a little more then I should with her lately. Somehow Carly still had something over me that I just couldn't explain. As if she compelled me to always stick by her side unless I would be betraying her for liking someone that wasn't her.

"I get what you're saying but Carly and I-"she suddenly shook her head. "What?"

"I wasn't talking about Carly." She said flatly. I looked at her as I was suddenly intrigued.

"Then who could you possibly-

"I was talking about Sam." She interrupted. I looked at her in disbelief when I heard the unwelcoming name slipped out her lips. For the first time in this conversation I was suddenly lost of words. Why would she just assume that Sam and I had _connection_? **Connection** was obvious a strong word when two people were clearly enemies and tried to become friends at that. Without any control, I started to laugh…hard. She watched me and was puzzled. "What- What are you laughing about?" She tried to squeeze her comment between my laughter. It took a minute for my laughter to die down. I was nearly in tears. I shook my head.

"You just don't understand. I hate that blond headed demon. I care for her and all, but she's…." I blanked out. I didn't have words again. "I don't know." Why can't I explain myself? Natalie nodded her head again. She sighed before she spoke.

"I believe you Freddie. Even though I believe guys are uncaring, dirty, selfish jerks…" I pulled my eyebrows together as I didn't know what path she was heading. "You're not like most guys, which I like." I sighed in relief. "I really do like you Freddie Benson." she grins. I leaned forward and stretch my hands towards hers for her to grab it. She did.

"I like you too Natalie. Let's not talk about this ever again? She nodded then laughed.

"I agree." She took one hand off of me to grab her smoothie to take a sip. Her cell phone suddenly vibrated on the table. We both glanced at it. Both of her hands were suddenly on the phone and off my hands and I slide my hands closer to me. "Sorry, I think my mom texted me." She saw the sudden change on my face. I nodded my head. She looked at the phone and I watched as the light of her phone shined her eyes. Her face dropped and she rolled her eyes. "I was right, it's my mom." She settled her phone back to the table.

"What did she want?" I asked curiously.

"I have to go. My cousins came before I left the house and I promised I will be back before supper." I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was about to hit seven o' clock. I sighed.

"Well I had fun." I put my cell phone back in my pocket.

"Did you?" Natalie lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" I chuckled. She put her purse over shoulders as she thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. I felt like we were going to break up even before we went out." She laughed and I joined. It was good that she knew how overdramatic this whole day was.

"No, I still had fun." I stated. She looked at me in wonder. She looked satisfied and stood up.

"Maybe we are rushing things" She added. I nodded.

"Maybe we are." I stood up too as I was going to head out also. She randomly bit her lips.

"I really don't want to rush things." I didn't comment. She walked towards me and kissed me on the cheeks. She glanced at my lips she kissed earlier today then back up to my eyes as if she was fighting with temptation. She sighed. "Text me?"

"I will." She finally looked away and walked out the door.

* * *

Sam POV

I didn't know why it was so hard being in front of this door. As many times I have barged in this same exact door. For the first time ever I knocked. In a few seconds I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The door swung opened and the dark headed girl peek her head out. She looked at me and then looked disappointed.

"Hey." I whispered. Her face expression looked really hard. The hyper, overdramatic, and passionate best friend seemed to be gone. She didn't respond but her eyes did. Her eyes questioned me as if they were saying '_why are you here?_'

"Look, I know I cancelled on you and I'm sorry. I still want to tell you everything." Her eyes were still dark and cold. "Can I come in?" I tried.

"You really have no real sense if you honestly think I will forgive you all of the sudden." She walked in front of the door almost in rejection and crossed her arms. "You really hurt me when you cancelled on me. That was the last chance for me to really see if you care for our friendship and you denied it."

"Why does everything has to be chances Carly?" I raised my voice out of frustration. "Why can't you just trust me and understand what I'm going through without even knowing what's wrong? That what I thought best friends were for." I stated.

"So now you're telling me, I wasn't a best friend? Thanks Sam." She walked behind the door.

"No!" I stopped her before she could take the time to close the door. "Carly you were my best friend and you _still _are. There were times that I feel like you are the only friend that I had. I'm sorry for everything. You out of everyone should know that I can't express my feelings-

"I know, but you should know that I will never judge you. You know that you can tell me everything." She defended. I nodded.

"I know, that's why I came to you, to tell you everything." I concluded. She looked at me in consideration.

"I want everything to go back to where they use to me Sam. We haven't done ICarly for so long and it makes me so upset." She confessed.

"I do too Carls. Everything suddenly changed dramatically, some good and some bad. I just want you back as the role of my best friend." I begged. She stared at me and in seconds she smiled. She opened the door wider for me to be able to walk in.

"You know you're always welcome right?" Carly had open arms for me. I walked into her and hugged her so hard. "I miss you Sam." She whispered in my ears.

"I miss you too Carls." I whispered back. For the first time in weeks I felt like everything will be just fine.

* * *

Carly POV

"I just wanted to make it clear again." I settled Sam's ham in front of her and sit next to her on the couch. She immediately charge for it and stuff herself with a huge nonhuman bite. "You don't have to tell me everything. You were right. I should be able to understand that there are some things that I just don't need to know." I said being open- minded. Sam looked at me in concern.

"You're okay Carls?" She said while her food was flowing around in her mouth. I cringed in disgust but I laughed as I couldn't help knowing my friend. I nodded.

"I'm completely serious. I believe I always knew to trust you but I was always scared that you won't come to me for your problems anymore." Sam swallowed finally. "I didn't know what you were doing anymore. I didn't know if you were attempting anything that wasn't healthy or if you had help. I was just scare." I confessed. "I'm sorry." Sam looked at her ham that she barely had left. "Did you want something to drink or something?" I suddenly remember what I didn't offer. She shook her head. "No pressure." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Carly, you saying no pressure is putting pressure on me." She moans.

"Sorry." I thought about what my mind been on since Sam and I haven't talked. "I can start if you want." I added. She didn't say anything but she did glance up at me as a signal of approval. I sighed. "Well, lately, I don't know why or how it started, but I start to have these feelings. Not strong feeling, just feelings-

"Get to the point Carly!" Sam yelled then took another bite of her ham.

"I think I have feelings for Freddie!" I yelled quickly. I looked at Sam and she stops chewing her ham and looked at me in disbelief. "I don't know why I have these feelings. He doesn't even seem like he's attracted to me anymore." Sam suddenly started to chew her food with a bored expression on her face. I took this as for me to keep going. "Even though I'm kind of mad of at him, I can't find reasons why I should be. I believe I'm jealous at the girls that he is giving attention to" I finally sighed to concluded. I watched Sam while she was still chewing.

"I think I want to take that offer Carls, Momma's thirsty." She rubbed her stomach as if she is satisfied. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the couch. I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed our well squeezed lemonade. I pulled out two cups.

"What do you think I should do?" I yelled back to the living room.

"Well I think you have turned Psycho." She warns. I rolled my eyes once more and chuckled silently.

"I'm serious Sam!" Though there was still a smile in my voice.

"I am too Carls. It's the nub we're talking about. The freaking dork finally stop being in love with you and the moment you should be celebrating about the freedom, you took the time to finally have feelings for him. I called that stupid." She places her opinion. I walked with the two cups and handed her the cup and settle down mines.

"You're right; I just can't seem to figure out what I'm supposed to be doing next." I sit back down next to Sam and grabbed my lemonade to drink.

"Maybe find yourself a boy and away from dorks." Sam said dryly. I suddenly smirk as a thought came to my mind.

"We both know that Freddie doesn't look that much like a dork anymore." I giggled.

"Carly, please, I don't want to see my ham back on the surface again." She pretends she was preventing herself from puking. I sighed. "Fine, let's change the subject." I settle my cup back on the table. "Did you have specific things you wanted to take about?" Sam shrugged.

"Does it matter? I'm going tell you everything, and not because you told me to but because I _want_ to" She assured. I nodded my head and tried to get myself comfortable. Sam started making noises with her mouth which she does when she gets nervous. "Where do I start?" she more said it to herself than me. She cleared her throat. "I had a secret boyfriend. His name was Adrian. You wouldn't know him since he is a drop out student. I basically met him on the street which wasn't the brightest idea. That was actually the guy that I was texting throughout ICarly rehearsal." She looked at me.

"You had a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" I was in pure shock. That had to be the number one thing you would have to tell your best friend.

"Carly you would have never approved him. I was happy and I didn't want you to judge him." She explained.

"I wouldn't have –

"Yes you would." She interrupted. I pierced my lips as I didn't have anything to say anymore. Sam started to watch her hands as she was about to continue. "but to be honest, you would had a reason to judge. I loved him so much that I was so unaware the way he sometimes treated me. Freddie saw it though. When he returned the DVD you borrowed from me, Freddie met Adrian that night. They got on a bad foot and started fighting. Every since then Adrian and his friends won't stop leaving Freddie alone. Freddie was just trying to protect me. I guess that's why he went to jail."

"Adrian was the guy Freddie fought before getting arrested?" I gasped. All of this was happening without any of my knowledge. Sam nodded slowly as if she was ashamed. "Wow." Was all I can really say at this point. Sam didn't look up at me as if she was thinking. I sighed. "Is that really it?" I said once Sam didn't continue right away.

"Basically." She sighed and lies down and put her legs on my lap. "We can watch TV now?" she tried to brush off the past subject.

"I guess, but Freddie was trying to protect you?" I smirked. I saw Sam rolling her eyes as she turned on the TV. "Who would ever known that would happened?" I laughed. Sam groaned.

"He's not protecting anyone!" she defended. "If anything he's being annoying and getting himself into things that he needs to stay out of." She started flipping channels. I shrugged.

"Mmm.. well if you ask me, Freddie cares about you. Also I think you are okay with that too. You guys are friends and you can't deny that." I smiled widely. She took her eyes off the television and looked at me in disgust.

"Well on that note, I think it's my cue to go." She turned off the TV and threw the remote on the coffee table to stand up. I laughed from her behavior. "Thanks for the ham Carls." She started walking towards the door.

"Fine Sam, leave, since you're in denial." I called after her.

"Bye." She mouth off before she closed the door.

"Tell Freddie to text me!" I called at the last minute and the door closed shut.

* * *

Sam POV

I was on the sidewalk walking to my house till I hear a car door shut. I looked behind me and found Freddork walking towards me. I cursed under my breath and continued to walk to my porch. I reached it and grabbed my keys.

"Your door was lock." I heard behind me.

"Well, you should took that as a sign to leave." I said dryly. I was turning the keys to open the door. "You honestly don't have any business being here." I said before I opened the door.

"Are you still mad at me?" I walked in the house and swung the door behind to slam it in his face. I walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said as he opened the door. He closed the door gently behind him. I leaned against the counter and faced him and smirk before I took a sip. "Well, I'm sorry, even though I didn't really do anything." I rolled my eyes and settled my peppy cola on the counter.

"Apology not accepted." I walked to my couch and put my legs on my little coffee table. He didn't say anything and reached for the door to open to it. "Where're you going nub?" He stopped but didn't look at me. He kept his head down.

"I don't know. I'll figure that one out later." He said as he swung the door open. I groaned in irritation.

"Why don't you just stay here?" I looked back at the television.

"I'm obviously not going to stay at a place that I'm not wanted." He said calmly.

"Gosh Benson, I'm not mad at you." I flipped through the channels. "You're such a crybaby." I teased. I finally looked back at him and caught him rolling his eyes. "No eye rolling in this house." I warned.

"Yeah like that ever stopped you." He started taking off his jacket.

"Well this is my house, dork" I pointed. He made his way to the couch. "What did you do all day while I was gone? I hope you weren't acting like a lost puppy and stayed in front of my house all day." Freddie put his legs up on the coffee table.

"Even if I did, you don't sound genuinely concerned." He stated. I shrugged. "Well, I didn't, I was with Natalie." He joined me and watched me flipped channel. I didn't let the name really bother me this time.

"Cool." I said simply, finding one of Freddie's favorite shows, 'Celebrity Underwater'.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Mmm, nothing really. I want to your baby Carly's house?" I teased.

"Ha, very funny." Sarcasm dripped off his lips. "What did you do at her place? You guys made up?"

"Yep, I told her everything that happened." I said bored. My eyes were glue to the television as one of the members from Big Time Rush was underwater. "Wow, Carlos is sure under there for a long time." Change of subject

"What do you mean _everything_?" Fredward brought the subject back.

"Basically what it already means; I told her everything." I explained.

"You told her about us? I mean not us but what we did that night?" he sounded concerned.

"Ew, no. Why would I tell her that? I barely even like to think about that night."I felt his tension go down. "Thanks for reminding me, Fredward."

"Then what did you tell her?" I sighed in irritation.

"You ask too many questions." I got up and head back to get my almost forgotten peppy cola. I took a sip and decided to answer him. He turned to look at me. "We talked about Adrian mostly."

"Did you guys mention about me at all?" I glared at him. "I know, I'm sorry." He recognized.

"Yeah, I guess." I tried to forget Carly's sudden outburst. "Oh yeah, Carly wants you to text her by the way." I remembered.

"Okay?" He sounded confused.

"What, I thought you would be happy and celebrating that your Carly wants to talk to you again." I settled my drink to jump on my counter. He shook his head.

"I got over that crush a long time ago." He corrected. He stood up and walk towards me. He was in front of me and snatches my peppy cola and smirk at me as I tried to snatch it back. He took a sip.

"Ew, I drunk out of that." I snatched it back once he was done drinking. He shrugged.

"We're friends aren't we?" He leaned onto the same counter I was sitting on. I ignore his question and finished my peppy cola in one gulp. "You know by doing that we technically kissed, right?" I spit out the peppy cola away from him even though he did deserve to be spit on. I felt my nose burn as I felt the cola dripped from my nose. I covered my face and jumped off the counter to go to the kitchen. I hear Freddie laughing as I rinse my sticky face.

"You're such an Ass." I comment while I grabbed a towel to dry my face.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked. I wanted to take that smirk off his face so bad. I threw the towel at him. He got hit with it and I chuckled a little. He picked up the towel and looked at it. "Yeah, you're real mature." He said sarcastically.

"Who said I was trying to be?" I played innocently. Starting the water, I filled my hands with it to splash the dork in his face. He looked in pure shocked as he felt the cold water dripping down his face.

"Oh you're getting it Puckett." Freddie said between his teeth and ran towards the sink. He held tons of water in his hands and splashed me continuously. I did the same to defend myself. The kitchen was quickly getting soaked from the water. The floor was now a big puddle. Screams escape my mouth as the cold water ran down my whole entire body. I tried to push Freddie away from the sink to dictate the water. Freddie suddenly slipped onto the ground and collides into me and caused me to fall onto him. We were laughing uncontrollably. It the first time I had real fun in a long time.

"Sorry." Freddie squeezed out when his laughter was slowly dying. I just continued to laugh. The laugh slowly turned into giggles and then it was only a smile. The only thing was audible was the sound of running water from the sink. My hair was falling in front of my face and I saw Freddie taking my wet strands and placing it behind my ears. I cleared my throat and started to get off of him. I stood up and looked at myself; I ignored of what happened a few seconds ago and started chuckling about our fight. Freddie helped himself up and did the same. I walked to the sink and turned off the running waters.

"You're cleaning this up Benson." I ordered. I looked at him and he was in disbelief.

"You're cleaning up too!" He fought back. "This was a two person's mess."

"Whatever dork, I'm changing." I said and walked out the wet kitchen and enter my room. I replace my wet clothes with some pajamas. I threw my wet clothes into the corner and went back into the hallway. I walked to the closet to grabbed clean towels to dry the kitchen. I walked back to the kitchen with the towels in my hands until I found a Benson, shirtless in my kitchen. He glanced at the dropped towels and back at me.

"Good you brought towel." He said nonchalant as he was twisting his shirt over the sink.

* * *

Freddie POV

"Ye-yeah." I heard Sam stuttered. I glanced at her confused.

"You okay?" I asked as I untwisted my drench shirt. She nodded and picked up a towel and started wiping the counter. I laid my shirt over the far counter that wasn't wet to dry. After, I grabbed a towel and help Sam dry the counter. We did it in silence. I constantly caught Sam looking at me a couple of times, but she still didn't say a word. I smug as I noticed what she was looking at, "Take a picture it might last longer." I chuckled.

"You wish." She said dryly. After twenty minutes of wiping and mopping the kitchen, we finally got the kitchen to look like how it used to be. I put on my still wet shirt and put my jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Sam came back from putting the dirty wet towel away.

"I'm leaving." I said simply. She didn't say anything but I could tell she wanted to ask me something. "I have to go home, it's getting late. My mom texted me." I finished.

"We're not having out sleepover?" she mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, now you want one." I finished putting my shoes on.

"I never denied the offer." She grinned. I nodded in satisfaction.

"Maybe, I'll might come back and surprise you, that's if your mom doesn't come anytime soon." I warned. She shook her head.

"She's in Vegas." She simply said and sat down on the couch.

"Don't miss me too much." I opened the door.

"I promise, trust me." I heard the devilish smile in her voice and I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Freddie over here!" I heard the whispered ahead of me. It was really dark but I saw her smile. I walked towards it. She hugged me. "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Why would you think that?" I was pulled into her backyard that was incredibly huge. She shushed me to not say a word.

"My parents are sleeping; my room is in the basement. I nodded as I followed her order. She slides the glass patio door and pulled me inside. She closed it behind us. We run down the stairs and she started giggling. Her whole house was huge, the basement was amazing. It had a fireplace and a huge empty space to do absolutely anything. "My room is in here." She walked ahead of me and lit her room. It was cozy and red.

"Nice room." I continue to look around and sat on her bed

"Well, I try." She shrugs. She took something out of her draw. I stared at her and she sparks a match.

"Matches?" I asked confused.

"Duh, for candles." She chuckles. She lit up at least five candles and turned off the lights. It was cute, but at the same time too romantic for taking everything slow. "We will be in so much trouble if we got caught." Her eyes gotten wide from the bad thought.

"Natalie I really don't want to be on your parent's bad side before I even meet them." I watched her as she got closer to me.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." She climbed on top of me and kissed me viciously. She went to my neck and then back on my lips. I had to move my face to the side to take a breath.

"Whoa, I thought we were going to take everything slow." I reminded. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I did, but I can't help myself when I looked at you. You're so good to look at." she tried again but I reject her lips. "What's wrong?" she sounded more irritated then sincere.

"I don't think I ready to do this quite yet." She groaned.

"Have you not done this before? I had been waiting all day for your mom to let you out and now you reject me once nothing is stopping us." I thought of the lie I've told her. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't know how that would sound being at a girl's place that the person has even accused you of having a _connection_. "Do you want me?" she sounded upset.

"Yes I want you." I said. She tried to read my face.

"I won't hurt you. If that's what you're worrying about." She said grabbing my face. I watch her and she sounded sincere. I grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips. She took it as my permission and kissed me viciously again. Next thing I notice our clothes were ripped off from our bodies. What did I become lately?

* * *

Sam POV

_3:27am_

Maybe he wasn't coming. It wasn't like I was waiting for him or anything. I took the two movies I laid out and placed it back with the other movies. I took the snacks and put it back in the cabinets. It's not like he promised that he was coming, he said that he might. I grabbed my phone to make sure.

To: Freddork

_Are you coming? It's getting late._

I flipped my phone shut and walked to the door to lock it. I sat back down on the couch and watch the last few seconds of the show I was watching.

I didn't know I fell asleep until I felt a vibrate next to me. I looked at the time first.

_4:45 am_

From: Freddork

_Sorry, I can't get out of my house. Hang tomorrow? _

To: Freddork

_Whatever Benson. Best sleepover ever. _

I flipped the phone shut and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Freddie POV

From: Princess Puckett

_Whatever Benson. Best sleepover ever. _

I read the text as I felt a sleeping person on my bare chest. I looked at Natalie making sure she was in deep sleep. I kept reading Sam's text message. If only she knew that I rather be there with her then where I was right now, in regret.

* * *

**Hey readers! I updated quicker then usually. Yayy. I had spare time so I decided to update something. Thank you for the ideas, I really appreciate it. They were really good; I didn't use it in this chapter because I didn't want to rush things. Plus if I was using, I would probably make the chapter a little longer. I want more ideas though! So again give me ideas, I most likely would add bits from everyone. Sorry that Natalie was part of the chapter. I know majority of you don't like her. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Tell me if it was good or bad. I can take criticisms. **

**Please review! 3**


	15. Chapter 15: Friends Night Out

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ICarly. *Tear* **

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Friends Night Out**

**Freddie POV**

Her warm body lay against my chest. I stared out the window as I thought about what happened last night. I also thought about what exactly Sam was doing or if she was mad at me. I reached for my phone slowly to not disturb the body that was on top of me. I glanced at my phone. No messages. I stared at the phone silently and sighed. I laid back the phone onto the counter and looked back at the ceiling. I looked at Natalie once more. She was really pretty. I moved strands of hair away from her soft head. I kissed her forehead and climbed out from under her slowly. Her body shifted slowly to find another position on the bed. I stood up and quickly grabbed my clothes and threw it on as I ran out her basement patio.

I tried to straighten my hair quickly as possible. I figured that I must have morning hair since I literally got up a half an hour ago. I checked my breath also and the door swung opened as I tried to smell my hand. I swung my arm back into my side and glance at the figure before me. Sam opened the door and sighed heavily and attempted to close the door.

"Sam!" I reached to grab the door. The door was nearly close when I pushed it. "Come on." I grunted as it was hard to open the door and talk at the same time. "Let me in." She didn't say anything and let go of the door making me almost fall in the house with the door. I successfully stood up straight and stare at her. "Thank you." She still didn't look please with me and I understood completely. She rolled her eyes and walked away from me and walked to the kitchen. I stood where I was and watched her. "Sam." I started.

"No Benson, I don't want to hear it." She was making a lot of noise. I didn't know where it came from. I walked to the kitchen to see a closer look to what she was doing.

"Is that cat food?" I walked closer to her and look over her shoulders.

"Naww, it's Chicken." I roll my eyes off her sarcasm.

"Well sorry Sam that I never saw your cat all this time I've been here." I defended. She walked away to throw the can and walked back to get the food.

"You would have probably saw her if we had that sleepover." Anger was obvious in her voice. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Na- My **mom **wouldn't let me come back." I explain.

"So do your mom wants you or not?" Sam sounded irritated. "Obviously she don't know what she wants." I watched her as she laid the cat food in the hallway.

"I don't know Sam." Sam looked up at me as if she could hear the upset tone in my voice. She didn't say anything at first.

"Well, why are you here? I know it wasn't to watch me set up cat food, since you didn't know I had a cat." Sam rolled her eyes. I smiled. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I wanted to do something to make up for last night."

"Like what nub, buy me ham and say everything is completely fine." She crossed her arms against her chest. I shrugged.

"Yeah probably…you know that would work Puckett." I smirk. She gave me a cold glare.

"You know, I don't only love ham. I like other things too." Sam defended.

"Oh like how you love hurting people for your own entertainment or you love to run from the cops." I listed. "Oh I almost forgot, you are love guys that has no future what so ever and takes advantage of you." I grinned. I didn't get the reaction that I was hoping to get. She was sincerely hurt from what I said. "Come on Sam, you know that I was- She started walking away from me. I followed her.

"Why don't you just drop dead Benson? I'm sure your mom nor anyone else would care at all." she hissed. I stopped following her and just watched her walk down the hallway.

**Sam POV**

I stopped at my tracks when realize what I said. The whole situation with his mom was still too fresh. I turned around to look at him. His face was hard and looked angry. He gave me a disappointing stare and turned around to walk away. I immediately followed him.

"Benson." I called for him. He ignored me and opened the door. I caught the door before he could slam it behind him. "Benson that was harsh I know." I yelled. He walked down my sidewalk and then at his car door, trying to unlock it. I was running down the sidewalk trying to catch him before he drove off. He enters quickly and closes his car door. He started his ignition and I was at his window. "Freddie." I used his first name for the first time in a long time. I knocked on the window. He puts the window down.

"Move aside Puckett or I will run you over." Freddie's voice was cold.

"I'm not moving, just please listen to me." I begged. He again ignored me and turned up his radio. I noticed the music was "Broken Strings." By James Morrison. He looked forward as if I wasn't in his presence. "Freddie!" I yelled over the music.

"What Puckett? You told me to drop dead and now you care?" He finally looks up at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't act like you didn't hurt me either Benson." I reminded. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry that all of those things were all true." I swallowed the pain away quickly.

"You obviously don't know me Freddie." I decided to leave him alone and storm back to my house. Surprisingly I heard the car door shut behind me. I ignored it and I heard running footsteps behind. He grabbed me and twirled me around to face him. He didn't say anything and just watch me.

"Why when you have the opportunity to hurt me, you take it." He spoke up. He closed his eyes in anger. I watched him.

"Because _I _don't want to get hurt." I said simply. My voice sounded cold but it was opposite from what I was feeling inside. I was already hurt.

"The last thing I want to do Sam is to hurt you." He opened his eyes and looked at me sincere. I nodded my head, since it was all I could do. He pulled me into a hug and I hesitated at first but hugged him back.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I stuttered. I laid my head on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered.

Natalie POV

"You're late." I walked to an abandoned building and Damon opened the door for me.

"Well this was a short notice." I reminded and walk past him. He closed the door behind us and I looked at him. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. I pulled away from him.

"Damon I have a boyfriend." I smiled lightly. Damon moved down my neck and continued to kiss me.

"I know, don't you see me kissing you." he joked. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. He sighed. "How long?" was all he asked. I moved my bangs away from my eyes.

"Why are you asking me this, why don't you ask Adrian?" I pointed. He closed his eyes in frustration.

"I don't like this plan." He opened his eyes again. "Out of all the guys he could have chosen to take their girlfriends away, he chose me!" he growled in anger. He pulled his hands into a fist. I walked to him.

"Relax, you know you're the only one I care about." I reminded and showed him by kissing him.

"Did you sleep with him yet?" He pulled away from my kiss. I watched him in almost in concern.

"Damon-

"Just answer the question." He interrupted. Adrian came down the old wooden stairs. His face was still swollen from the incident a few days ago. I couldn't believe someone so sweet like Freddie could don't something like that.

"Natalie, you finally showed up." Adrian smiled widely. I gave him a disgusted look. "And I see that you're reunited with your ex-boyfriend." He winked. Damon walked forward to Adrian and I stopped him from attacking him.

"Damon, stop, he knows what gets under your skin." I warn. I took my eyes off Damon and look at Adrian. "Adrian stop or this whole plan is over." I threatened.

"Oh, that's how you repay me after I bail your boyfriend out of jail?" Adrian voice projected a little louder.

"He's your best friend too!" I pointed out. He shrugged.

"I have other friends." he said casually. I heard Damon growled. I gave a comfort look to Damon.

"So getting back to business," Adrian sounded bored and didn't seem like he cared about what was going between Damon and me. "How's my friend Freddie?"

"Like I told you before, he isn't doing anything wrong. He doesn't like Sam and he seemed interested in me." I said with annoyance. I felt Damon tense up

"I don't believe the last part. You were obviously not there when I saw them kissing." I shrugged.

"That has nothing to do with me. Why can't you just leave Sam and him alone." I offered, hoping it would be that easy but with Adrian, nothing is easy.

"I_ am _leaving them alone." He corrected. "You're just not." He added and smiled widely.

"Why can't you admit that Sam broke your heart and you just want to hurt her back?" Damon finally spoke.

"Alright, that's exactly what I'm doing." Adrian said casually. "with a little twist at the end with hurting Freddie at the end, physically." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't hurt Freddie!" I protested. Adrian gave me a confused expression and then smirk.

"Hmmm…interesting."Adrian was on the verge to laughing.

"What?"I crossed my arms against my chest. Adrian walked closer to me.

"Nothing." He looked serious again. "Going back to business…did you do what I told you to do last night?" I gave him a deadly glare.

"What happened yesterday?" Damon looked between us confused and left out. "The deal was to tell me everything!" Damon yelled at both of us. "Adrian you broke your promise." Adrian shrugged.

"Oops, I forgot, plus if I was to tell you, you would have never approved." Adrian lifted his eyebrows in obvious.

"What did you do?" Damon wasn't concern with Adrian anymore and looked at me cautiously.

"I- I" I couldn't bring myself to say it when looking at those hurtful eyes.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Damon roared. I flinched from the loudness. Adrian was chuckling.

"Good work Natalie, I didn't know you were actually going to do it." Adrian laughed a little harder.

"You only been with him for about a week and a half and you slept with him?" He came closer to my face. I touch his chest and he smacked it away from him.

"I thought you were okay with it." I shrugged lightly, feeling stupid.

"You thought I would be okay with sleeping with other guy, when I am obviously going out with you?" Damon threw his arms around, gesturing that he was angry at me.

"I'm sorry." I walked closer to him and he pushed me away. I fell onto the floor and looked up at him. Damon shook his head and looked like he was about to cry.

"You," Damon looked at Adrian. I could tell he was trying to compose himself.

"I had nothing to do with anything. She actually listened to me." Adrian defended as soon as he saw Damon walking closer to him.

"The plan is over, stay out of my relationship." I could see the veins popping out his neck. Adrian looked bored and just wiped off the spit his face. Damon turned away and left the house. I got up.

"You tricked me." I ran to Adrian and pushed him, which was pointless since he didn't move. "You made me believe that Damon was okay with everything. You make it seem like I am a slut." Adrian shook his head.

"No you did, Damon is right. Did you honestly think that Damon would approve this, when he is obviously in love with you?" Tears streamed down my face. Adrian watched my face in wonder. "Oh, he didn't tell you that he was in love with you yet, did he?" he didn't show any signs that he actually cared.

"You're such an Ass!"I yelled. He shrugged.

"Yeah I know, but all this is your fault Natalie, and you know it." He reminded. "I don't know what was going on with your head last night. Maybe you did want to cheat on Damon. Is Damon not the guy you want, or are you just falling for Freddie?" Adrian walked closer to me. "Or possibly both." He pushed. I slapped him across his face.

"I love Damon, don't get confuse." I hissed and turned around and walked out the abandon building.

**Freddie POV**

"Hey, what do you like then? One Queen." I threw a card down. We finally became civilized and now we were on her floor in the living playing cards.

"Bull Shit Benson." She flipped the card and the card was visibly not a Queen. I sighed and grabbed the pile of cards in the middle. "What do you mean? One King." She settled down a card. I was trying to look through the cards and she if she was lying. I had a lot in my hand making the search a lot slower than usual. Sam groaned loudly.

"Why don't you believe me?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to beat you regardless." She smirk.

"Because of this reason, BS!" I flipped the card and it was a seven. "Really Puckett?" I looked at the card and see the whole difference of the numbers.

"Wow one card." She fans the card in my face and I attempted to slap it away but she pulled it back. I looked at her in disgusted as she could have got all the cards I have currently in my hands.

"What do you like to do that doesn't involve with you eating ham?" I bring the subject back. "Two A's" I threw it down. She looked at me suspiciously, trying to decide if to believe me.

"Umm... I don't know." She stopped looking through her cards and wondered. "I like to rock climb."

"Like in mountains?" I asked in amaze if that was to be true. She rolled her eyes.

"No stupid, like in the fitness center and stuff." She corrected. I awed and nodded my head. "I like amusement parks, though I hate roller coasters." She sounded irritated with the word.

"Why, I thought you would like them with all the excitement" I asked surprised.

"I just do, I never liked them." She shrugged.

"Oh come on, there must be a reason why you _hate _roller coaster. Especially when the word hate is a strong word." I pushed. She rolled her eyes.

"I just do, you nub." I could hear the irritation in her voice. "Three One's." she threw the cards down.

"BS." I said quickly since I knew she was lying from the start, since I did have all the One's. She reluctantly took the card back. "Fine you _hate _roller coasters." I emphasized the word hate. "What else?"

"I don't know, I like simply stuff, little things makes me happy." She shrugged.

"Like?" I pushed. She glared at me.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked. I put all my cards down.

"Can't I know what my friend likes?" I smiled. She didn't smile back.

"It's your turn." She looked at her cards. I watched her and just threw a card down without knowing what it was. "Take a picture it last longer." Her eyes were still clue to her cards. I smiled widely.

"Taking my words hun?" I thought back to when we had the water fight.

"The last time I checked, you weren't the guy that invented words." She corrected.

"How would you know? Do you know who the guys that invented the alphabet?" I challenged. She rolled her eyes. "I thought so." I threw the cards down. " I'm bored."

"Then go home." She also threw the cards down and got up and sat on the couch. I stay sitting on the floor and put my elbow on the couch.

"Do you really want me to leave?" I offered. Sam seems to ignore my question and turned on the TV. I got up and got in front of her. "We are not watching TV." I pulled the remote from her hands.

"Hey!" She protested. I settled the remote on the table.

"We watch TV all the time Sam. I'm sure we will see Celebrities Underwater later." I rolled my eyes at the too familiar name.

"I thought that was your favorite show." She smiled at me.

"Yeah till we watch it every day." I pointed. "We're going out tonight." I crossed my arms against my chest. She looked at me in puzzle.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Because I said so." I stood my ground.

"Benson, remember you don't tell me what to do." She warned. I shrugged.

"I think I just did. Now get ready." I pointed at the hallway to where her room would be. She stood up.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" Sam started walking away.

"She is perfectly fine, plus she isn't my girlfriend yet." I corrected. I felt even worse after what happened yesterday. I just lost everything to a girl that wasn't my girlfriend or a girl I really knew.

When Sam came out she was dress in normal clothes and not the pajamas she always had lately.

"You look great." I decided to compliment her, even though she didn't like them.

"Nub, I only have a tank top and shorts." She looked at herself as if she didn't know what I was looking at.

"I know, just the way I like it." I teased and winked at her. She gave me a deadly stare. I turned around almost wanting to laugh and opened the door. "Come on, we have places to go."

"Don't rush me you dork." Sam followed right behind me.

* * *

Sam didn't say anything in the car and just looked out the window. I decided to turn on the radio. It was a cheesy song and I was going to turn to another station.

"Turn that shit off." Sam looked at the radio. I smiled and decided to be a rebel and turned it up. She looked at me and I gave her a smirk. She reached for the radio but I grabbed her hand. She looked at our hands for a moment and pulled away. "I hate this song."

"Really, because I love it." I lied and sung along with it out loud. She covered her ears.

"You're worst then Spencer." I laughed as I remember how horrible Spencer was.

"Wow Sam you destroyed my singing career dreams." I joked. She rolled her eyes and took the advantage to turn off the radio. I looked at her and she was staring out the windows again. "Come on Sam, lighten up. This is the first time you and I are really going to be hanging out." I looked at her and then back at the road. She looked at me and I kept my eyes on the road since I was switching lanes. When I was done I looked at her and she was already looking back at the window.

"Where are we going?" She asked when I pulled into the parking lot.

"We are going rock climbing." I turned off the car once I was parked and I looked at her reaction. Of course she looked bored but her eyes seem to be a little excited. I opened the door and she got out too. She didn't say a word as we walked into the building. She did say something when I was going to pay for her and I convinced her and told her that I always paid for her for years now. I took off my jacket and took out my cell phone from pocket and place it in my jacket. I put the jacket and put in the small locker. I saw Sam doing the same thing and putting her hair in a ponytail. I looked at her and she reminded me of her twin sister Melanie…that's if she really had a twin sister. She walked towards me.

"You ready." She finally had the excitement in her voice that matches her eyes. I nodded my head and we started walking to the main room. When we enter I couldn't notice how tall the structures were. We saw other people doing it and I couldn't believe how high they were going. "Have you ever done this before?" Sam was also looking at the other people climbing. I looked at her.

"Yeah once when I was little." I answered, thinking how long ago I have really done this. "It didn't go so well. It wasn't till I did this is when I realized that I was scare of heights." I confessed. I expected her to tease me but she smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the rock structure. We finally met up with the guy that was helping people get strapped on and I could feel my heart beating.

"You guys are going to go together?" The guy asked. Sam looked at me then back at him, she nodded. " Alright, here's the rules, don't purposely try to knock another person off the rock. Also when you get to the top, you ring the bell and you slowly get down. Don't mess with your straps either." The guys sounded serious. Sam was getting impatient and jumping up and down. "Alright, I be back to strap you guys." The guy walked away.

"Sam I don't know about this." I looked at the rock and saw how high the bell was.

"It's really fun Benson, you will love it." She almost shrieks. I couldn't believe how much she loves rock climbing. "I haven't done this for a long time." she looked at the rock in awe. The guy came back and strapped Sam first. She was already connected but insisted to wait for me before climbing. The guy came to me and helps me, when I was done I walked to the rock. Sam looked at me and smiled. "You ready?" I swallowed and nodded my head quickly. I grabbed the first colored stone and pulled myself up. I knew this was the easy part. I kept going and told myself to continue looking up. My arms starting hurting halfway in and I looked at Sam that was some distance away from me.

"Yeah, way to be with me." I called towards her. She looked down and gave me a cute smile. I continued going up. A couple of minutes she looked down again.

"We're almost there, you're doing good." She encouraged. She was right, I saw the bell hanging. She was obviously closer but I was pretty closer myself. Something told me to not look down but I couldn't help but to do it anyway. The ground was so far away and the people weren't ants but more like walking toy dolls. My arms were weakling and my hands were sweating. I looked up at Sam as she continued.

"Sam I can't do this!" I yelled as I felt trapped. I didn't want to fall, even though I know it wasn't technically falling, nor did I want to keep climbing.

"Did you look down?" I heard the playful irritation in her voice. I didn't have to say anything to tell her that this was the case. She looked down at me and rolls her eyes. "Come on Benson, we're almost there. Please do this with me." she begged. I thought about it and realized that I was doing all this just for her. I closed my eyes and then breathe out. I climbed up more and continued. When I finally reached the bell Sam was next to me, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're lucky that this was my idea." I said out of breath. I ringed the bell and we both fell slowly to the bottom. I took off my helmet almost immediately as I felt hot.

"You did great." Sam did the same. We took off our straps and gave it to the guy.

"Thanks, now thinking of it, it was fun." I admitted.

"Do you want to do it again?" Sam offered. I gave her an exhausted look. "Yeah I thought so. "

We got out the building and were walking to the car. When we got to the car, Sam looked forward.

"Thank you, I had fun." Sam said lightly. I nodded my head.

"It's cool, I did too. You hungry?" I turned the ignition and felt the vibration of the car.

"Yeah, big time." She leaned the car seat back to lie down. We decided to be a kid again and go to Pizza Toppings. It was our childhood hangout and they had the best pizza ever. I remember when Carly, Sam, and I would play in the ball pit, Sam would hide under all the balls and jump out and scare me. I hated her so much.

"Oh yeah I remembered that!" Sam laughed though she had pizza in her mouth. She smiled as I told her the story. "Man did I hate you." she shook her head.

"Did?" I questioned as I took a bite of the pizza. She rolled her eyes as she got caught.

"I still hate you dork." She shrugged. "just not as much."

"Same here." I agreed and I took some of my pop. I looked around and saw little kids running around the building and dragging their friends along. Two small kid was in the corner, one girl and one boy. The girl snatched the boy's ticket and the boy complained and cried to get it back. The girl smiled evilly and stuck her tongue out.

"Couldn't you believe that use to be us?" I looked at Sam and notice how she was looking at the same thing.

"Really? I was thinking that the boy had better treatment than I had." I joked. She smiled.

"I wonder if they are going to be friends when they grow up." She took a sip of her pop. I shrugged and watch the kids. The boy was now chasing the girl around the room and finally a parent got involved. I figured it was the girl's parent since she snatches the ticket from the girl's hand and gave it back to the boy. The girl got really upset and the boy did the unexpected and gave back the tickets to the girl.

"Yeah I think so." I concluded and looked at Sam. Sam was looking down at her pizza almost upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked up at me and gave me a half of a smile. I was going to say something but she got up. "Race me to the ball pit?" She started running before I could get up.

"You're on." I ran right behind her. She won and she dance in victory. "You know you completely cheated." I threw a ball at her. She gave me a glare and threw a ball at me. We violently threw the balls at one another and I notice people were looking at us since we were also yelling at each other. I could only imagine what was going through their minds. I found a way to get closer to Sam and I took the advantage. When I was super close to her I picked her up and slammed her down to the balls. She laughed playfully. She got up and but I was already running away from her. I got out the ball pit and started running anywhere that would get me away from her. She had a devilish smile when she trapped me to a wall.

"Sam." I was laughing yet nervous of what was going to happen to me. "Don't hurt me." she walked closer to me. Before she could get right in front of me, a worker approached us.

"Hey I was informed that you guys are making too much noise and cussing in front of the kids, so we have to ask you guys to leave." The worker said seriously. Sam and I walked back to the table and grabbed our stuff. It wasn't till we walked out the restaurant was until we burst into laughter.

"Hey I was informed that you guys are making too much noise in front of the kids." Sam mocked and deepened her voice to sound like the man. I laughed and joined her.

"So we have to ask you guys to leave." I add. Sam laughed. "We wouldn't have gotten kicked out if you didn't cuss so much." I defended as I opened my car door.

"Boo hoo, it's not like those kids never heard any of it." Sam rolled her eyes and entered the car. I did the same and closed the door. I shrugged and agree, I knew cuss word since forever. "Where are we going nub?" She asked as I pulled out the parking lot.

"Umm… I was thinking back to your house." I said not sure. Her face dropped

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"Where did you want to go?" I offered, looking to see if I have enough gas.

"I don't know, I just don't want to go home." She rolled down her window and stick out her arm.

"Want to go to the park?" I've been to the park bunch of time but I also didn't want to go back to Sam's house. Her house was becoming a second home, similar to what Carly's use to be. I felt bad as I haven't been to Carly's house or haven't texted her. I suppose I do it when we get to the park.

"Sure, why not?" Sam answered. When we got to the park, Sam immediately went to the swing. She started rocking back and forth and I just stood on the side watching her.

"You're not getting on?" I noticed she slowed down. I shook my head and she went back to having a bored expression. I pulled out my phone and noticed I had two new messages. Both were from Natalie.

**From: Natalie **

**Hey had fun last night (:**

I noticed that this text was awhile ago. I opened the next text message.

**From: Natalie**

**I'm pretty upset, I saw my ex-boyfriend. Can you come over? I really need someone to talk to. **

This message was more recent. It was only an hour ago.

"Just go, I can walk home or something." I looked up at Sam and didn't notice that she was looking at me the whole time. She stops swinging and was just using it to sit on. I shook my head.

"No, I'm with you aren't I?' I walked to sit on the swing next to her.

"Well yeah, but it was Natalie wasn't it?" She guessed.

"Yeah, but who cares, I'm obviously busy and if she really likes me like she claims she do, then she'll be here tomorrow." I shrug. Sam nodded her head and started swinging again. I opened my phone again and decided to text Carly.

**To: Carls**

**Hey what's up? **

"I'm tired." Sam randomly said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well you should have let me take you home." I reminded. She shook her head and got off the swing. She walked a good distance and then lay on the grass.

"This is more like it. "She sighed. I shook my head and got up to join her. Sam eyes were close and looked like she was going to sleep. I lie down and look at the sky as I saw bright small stars scattered in the sky. My phone suddenly vibrates.

**From: Carls**

**Wow, it's been forever since I got a text from you. How are you? (: **

**To: Carls**

**I'm fine I guess. Is everything going good for you? **

As I waited for Carly's text I decided to just text Natalie back. I debated if I should tell her who I was with or not. I sighed.

To: Natalie

Sorry, I just got your text. I'm with Sam at this current moment. Do you really need me?

"Freddork, are you seriously texting in my ear while I am trying to fall asleep?" Sam snapped suddenly.

"Are you serious falling asleep on me?" I pointed and looked at her. She sighed and opened my eyes. "Here I'll stop texting, just for you." I place my phone into my pocket.

"Who are you texting anyway?" She sounded annoyed.

"Carly and Natalie." I answered. After I answered, it became an awkward silence.

"You know she has feelings for you right." Sam suddenly spoke.

"Uhh yeah, she told me that." I thought about what Natalie and I did in her room last night. I think we already established that we liked each other.

"I'm not talking about Natalie." She snapped with annoyance. "I'm talking about Carly."

**Sam POV**

I felt bad spilling Carly's secret but Freddie was going to find out sooner or later and I decided to have him find out sooner. He didn't say anything at all and sounded as if he was speechless. I knew he was going to, I mean he loved her. Why wouldn't he? The whole situation bothered me so much and I didn't know why. I was even madder that after Freddie and I had a great time I would ruin everything for myself and tell him this. It's like I don't want to see myself happy, or that I could never imagine Freddie having just much fun as I did tonight.

"Oh." He said simply. I looked to my side to look at him.

"Oh?" I gave him a puzzle look. He looked at me. "I just told you that the love of your life has feelings for you and all you have to say is oh?" I was somewhat irritated. I had to deal with Freddie's fantasies of loving her and how she will one day love him back for years, and when finally the day come and Carly likes him he's acting clueless. He shrugged. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to be like?" Freddie smiled at me. He looked innocent and I couldn't help but to think he looked adorable.

"You should feel something!" I encouraged.

"Well like I said before, I'm over her Sam." he looked back at the sky.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." I chuckled half- heartily.

"Why can't you believe that? I've change I guess." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "She's not my type…she's too perfect."

"Isn't that good Benson? That's mean she is everything you can dream of." I explained. He thought about it for a second.

"I don't know, I mean I sometimes think about her." there it goes. The Freddie I use to know. "but She's sometimes too predictable, I need a girl that is mysterious." I couldn't help but have my heart beat faster. I didn't know why but it did.

"Well, its official, the world's about to end. Take me home." I sat up and he did too. He smiled and got up. He helps me up.

"Last one to the car is Jeremy's boogers." Freddie sprinted off immediately. I gave him a cold glare before I made a run for it.

"Cheater!" I yelled out to him, but I couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

He pulled up to my house.

"I'm going to admit. I had a lot of fun." I said with a smile.

"Me too." Freddie turned down the music that we were singing along to a couple of minutes ago.

"Are you going home?" I was curious, not really wanting him to go home. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He turned off the car. "Why?"

"I don't know." I lied; there was obviously something we were not telling each other. It got really quiet. "Umm..." I started. "So I don't think my mom is home, but don't think that I am not aware that you have other things to do, because I have other things to do too, but –

"Sam, do you want to have a sleepover?" Freddie offered and had a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess, since you might be a hobo tonight." I played it cool. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Sam, you're definitely right." He said playfully. I was really excited for our sleepover.

* * *

**Hello readers! Wow, it has been forever since I posted a Chapter. I am so sorry that it took me this long to update it. It's hard since I am studying a whole lot. I'm on Easter Break so I tried to update basically all my stories. I hope this Chapter will make up the long absence. Please Review. I love the reviews it was amazing! I had people still reviewing though I haven't been updating for awhile. Thank you. I hope you guys like the whole Freddie and Sam hanging out. **

**Review!**

**P.S Happy Easter!**


End file.
